


Механик Вселенной

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Механик Вселенной [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Civil War Fix-It, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Mechanic Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Тони Старку нужно починить свое тело, Мстителей и мир, в котором хватает людей, которые по-прежнему в него верят. Это тоницентричный сиквел к Войне Бесконечности в ожидании того, что грядет в 2019 году.





	1. Пролог

Пепел струился в руках, истончаясь, чтобы через считанные секунды исчезнуть вовсе. Будто и не было ни Питера Паркера, ни половины Вселенной, и осознание этого ошеломляло Тони едва ли не больше, чем всё испытанное прежде. Понимание того, что именно на его жизнь чародей по имени Стивен Стрэндж обменял всех остальных, что его возможность лишь наблюдать за тем, как исчезают другие, куплена такой непомерно огромной ценой.

— Доктор…

Сил у Тони хватило лишь на шепот, но сидевшая за ним Небула восприняла это как сигнал. Она обошла его, села перед ним на корточки и требовательно заглянула в глаза.

— Что имел в виду колдун, сказав: «Другого пути не было»?

Тони сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, встретился взглядом с Небулой и хрипло ответил:

— Он видел четырнадцать миллионов вариантов будущего. Только в одном победили мы. 

— Но Танос стёр половину Вселенной?

— Да, — Тони через силу выпрямился, стараясь не слишком морщиться из-за раны. — Поначалу.

— Поначалу? — прищурилась Небула.

— Если в этом варианте мы победили, уничтоженная половина должна каким-то образом вернуться. Осталось понять: каким? — пауза. — А ещё, как в этом замешан я и как мне добраться до Земли. Есть идеи?

— Есть корабль.

— Отлично.

— Он мой.

— Ну, допустим, — помолчав, Тони слегка склонил голову набок. — Это значит, ты меня в него не пустишь?

— Это значит, ты не избавишься от меня до тех пор, пока всё не исправишь.

Резко встав, Небула схватила Тони за руку и дёрнула вверх, чем заставила подняться на ноги. Вот только при этом он зашипел сквозь зубы и почти сразу согнулся, прижав ладонь к наскоро запаянной ране.

— Полегче, Незабудка, меня тут вообще-то проткнули.

— Переживешь, — не проявила к нему сочувствия Небула и, цепко схватив чуть выше локтя, с силой потащила за собой по неровной планете.

Бок у Тони заболел ещё сильнее. Избавиться от привкуса крови во рту не получалось до сих пор, да и высвободить руку он не мог. Споткнувшись с десяток раз, он предпринял ещё одну попытку договориться:

— Слушай, я могу и сам идти.

— Так быстрее, — возразила Небула с каким-то зверски целеустремленным выражением лица.

— Серьёзно, я был ранен. Это опасно.

— Ты не истекаешь кровью, я смотрела.

— Да, потому что я закрыл рану снаружи, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, пояснил Тони. — Но внутри всё по-прежнему не в порядке. 

— Твои проблемы.

— Если я умру, они станут твоими.

Небула резко остановилась и развернулась так, что Тони едва не врезался в неё. Затем отпустила его руку.

Воодушевившись этим успехом, Тони тут же успокаивающе поднял ладони.

— Мы оба потеряли тех, кто нам дорог. Ты — свою сестру. Я по-своему привязался к этому мальчишке и не знаю, кто ещё уцелел, выжила ли женщина, на которой я собрался жениться. 

— Нет.

— Ч-что? Т-ты… Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я не знаю, но я бы не советовала надеяться на лучшее. Привыкай к мысли о её смерти, Тони Старк, пока будем добираться до Земли. Тогда там тебе не придётся тратить время на скорбь. 

Небула развернулась и зашагала дальше. Понаблюдав за ней, Тони опустил голову, сжал больше не покрытую пеплом руку в кулак и несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя приближение панической атаки. Представить, что Пеппер больше нет… поверить снова, что её нет, и не на несколько минут, а навсегда… от одной этой мысли в груди всё переворачивалось, сердце начинало стучать как бешеное, дыхания не хватало, пока…

Шлёп!

От неожиданно крепкой пощечины в голове зазвенело. Машинально коснувшись пальцами щеки, Тони возмущенно взглянул на вернувшуюся Небулу.

— Так можно и челюсть свернуть!

— Слабак.

— Серьёзно, из чего у тебя руки? 

— Не твоё дело. Если через секунду ты не начнёшь идти, через две я тебя потащу за шиворот по земле. Один…

— Всё-всё! — тут же начал движение Тони. — Я уже иду, — и на всякий случай ускорился — благо контуры по виду целого корабля, наконец-то, показались из-за скалы.

Небула лишь фыркнула и присоединилась к нему. Остаток пути они преодолели молча, а уже внутри, понаблюдав за тем, как Небула задает курс, Тони сел на свободное место, запрокинул голову и привычным за два года движением полез в карман, чтобы достать телефон-раскладушку, которую так часто вертел в руке.

В этот раз, однако, мобильника на месте не оказалось.

— Черт, — с досадой выругался Тони, даже не представляя, где успел выронить телефон. Цифры, правда, за это время он успел выучить наизусть, но аппарата с номером государственного преступника Стива Роджерса всё равно не хватало. И представлять, в чьи руки он в итоге попал, не слишком хотелось.

Небула развернулась в кресле пилота.

— Какие-то проблемы, землянин?

— Не прикидывайся, что успела забыть моё имя, Незабудка. 

— Я Небула.

— А я что сказал?

Небула только поморщилась, но вопросительно смотреть не перестала. Под её взглядом Тони немного помолчал, потом оценил, насколько сильной стала боль — по всему выходило, что азарт борьбы и скорбь заглушать её перестали вовсе, — и вновь впечатал затылок в спинку кресла.

— Ладно, на Земле у меня была команда. Потом мы, правда, разбежались, но телефон мне Стив Роджерс оставил. Я его потерял.

— У вас нет базы данных номеров?

— Есть, конечно. Не в этом дело… Просто они все в розыске, а по этому номеру им могут доставить проблем и… — Тони запнулся и помотал головой. — Ладно, ты всё равно не в курсе наших дел.

— Так расскажи мне о них, — неожиданно предложила Небула.

— Да ну? Зачем?

— Чтобы я знала, от кого тебя охранять, — проговорила она, не мигая глядя в упор так, что Тони стало не по себе. Некстати мелькнула мысль о том, что эта дамочка может кого-нибудь и прирезать, если увидит угрозу. На Таноса вон накинулась, так что… 

Он покачал головой.

— Господи, новый телохранитель… Хэппи будет в ужасе.

— Я с ним разберусь.

— Не надо с ним разбираться! — тут же торопливо возразил Тони. — Вообще ни на кого нападать не надо, пока я не вникну в то, что творится на Земле. И знаешь… пожалуй, я введу тебя в курс дела. Да. Так будет лучше всего, — решил он, мысленно готовый отвлечься на что угодно, только бы не думать о Питере, Стрэндже и всех, кто не пережил последний час. Какой-нибудь высокооплачиваемый психолог назвал бы это стадией отрицания, вот только Тони Старку было наплевать на всех психологов мира.

Небула же уперлась локтем левой металлической руки в подлокотник кресла, подперла пальцами подбородок и приглашающе махнула правой.

— Начинай.


	2. Глава 1. Эффект попутчика

Соглашаясь на предложение Небулы ввести её в курс дела, Тони Старк искренне рассчитывал ограничиться короткой сводкой: кто/где/когда/зачем, но неожиданно для себя увлёкся и стал вспоминать всё о Мстителях и своей жизни, рассказывать обо всех членах команды, перескакивая с одного на другое и третье… Подобный опыт в прошлом у него случался лишь раз, когда он поделился с Брюсом историей об экстремисе, но тот, как оказалось, всё проспал, а вот новая знакомая явно слушала и смотрела такими понимающими глазами, что говорить с ней Тони было легко.

— …И тогда я решил: да к черту всё! И прямо с трибуны объявил: «Я — Железный человек», — представляешь? Шума было, конечно, много…

— …И Тор забрал своего братца в Асгард вроде как для суда, ну а на моей башне в Нью-Йорке появилось новое название. Одна буква. Смотрелось вполне ничего…

— …Вот такое письмо передал мне Роджерс вместе с телефоном. Это про него я говорил, что потерял аппарат. Видимо, ещё на Земле, потому что после этого я почти всё время был в броне. Не представляю, у кого он сейчас.

— А отследить его нельзя? — задала первый вопрос за всё время рассказа Небула, и Тони замер на пару секунд, словно впервые осознав, кому и о чём говорил не один час. 

Потом вник в смысл вопроса.

— Вообще, можно, но только на Земле. Как прилетим, я запущу ПЯТНИЦУ, и она пришлёт мне фото этого места… Хорошая идея.

— Да, для того, кто решил зациклиться на телефоне, — фыркнула Небула. — Не думал, что его не надо искать, потому что некому звонить? 

Она выдержала многозначительную паузу, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— С Роджерса… станется выжить и после полуапокалипсиса. Ему не привыкать выживать, — медленно проговорил Тони, который и правда об этом ещё не думал.

— А если нет? Если он исчез, как остальные, тебе его жаль?

Тони честно прислушался к себе. По привычке решил пройтись — так всегда лучше думалось, но после пары шагов пошатнулся и рухнул на сиденье у стенки корабля, стиснув зубы от пронзительной боли. 

— О, как же это по-человечески, — донеслось до него сверху, и он поднял голову.

Как оказалось, Небула успела покинуть своё кресло и теперь стояла прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что?

— Я задала вопрос, который задел тебя эмоционально, и ты решил отвлечься на физическую боль.

— Я не специально себя ранил.

— Конечно, нет. 

— И ничего он не задел! С чего бы? Наши пути с кэпом разошлись два года назад. Между нами ничего общего. 

— Ты таскал с собой его телефон.

— В расчёте на самый крайний случай.

— Ты сказал, что колебался в доме чародея: звонить или нет, уже зная, что Танос грядёт. Это не крайний?

— То был _внезапный_ крайний случай, — защищаясь, пояснил Тони и нахмурился. — Что-то я тебе слишком много разболтал.

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, — возразила Небула и, бросив на пол первый попавшийся свёрток, села на него перед Тони. — Ты стараешься забывать тех, на кого обижен, Старк. Вычёркиваешь их из памяти и своей жизни.

— Я не обижен. Что я, маленький — разводить нюни из-за того, кто едва не проломил мне череп? — он запнулся. — Я же рассказывал тебе про бункер?

— Рассказывал. 

— Ну вот, — Тони развёл руками. — С людьми так бывает, Незабудка: не сошлись во мнениях, разбежались, каждый выбрал свою дорогу. Никто не обижается надолго из-за драки.

— Ты обижен на него не из-за драки, — твёрдо возразила Небула. — Её ты ему давно простил. 

— Это так.

— А вот то, что он не смог тебе довериться, не объяснился, пока правда не выплыла наружу таким жёстким способом, и ты не был к ней готов, поскольку…

— Остановись! — потребовал Тони, шумно дыша и чувствуя, как вновь теряет контроль.

Небула лишь усмехнулась.

— И не подумаю.

— Не подумаешь? Что я тебе сделал?!

— Это я кое-что делаю для тебя. Люди со скрытыми проблемами совершают внезапные поступки. Мне нужно знать обо всех твоих проблемах, чтобы знать, как ты себя поведёшь, когда я буду тебя защищать. 

— Допустим, — чуть успокоился Тони. — И ты решила занять должность моего психоаналитика? Предупреждаю сразу: их хватает только на один сеанс. 

— Я намного терпеливее. 

— И я зарёкся делиться тем, что… — он помотал головой. — Не важно. Тронут твоим участием, Незабудка, хотя и не понял: на кой чёрт тебе сдался я?

— Мне удобнее защищать объект, когда он не пытается задохнуться на моих глазах.

— Это было всего-то один раз!

— Уже два.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да, Тони, да, — покивала Небула.

— Ещё пять минут назад ты называла меня по фамилии, — заметил Тони.

— Две минуты назад ты принял меня на работу.

— Знаешь, по тому, как ты тащила меня с Титана, я бы скорее поверил, что это ты наняла меня. 

— Одно другому не мешает, а теперь признай.

— Что признать?

— Твою главную проблему, связанную со Стивом Роджерсом, с которым ты можешь встретиться уже через четыре часа. 

— В смысле вслух признать? Я же тебе сказал, у нас нет…

— А я расскажу тебе о том, с какими проблемами справлялась я, — перебила его Небула. — Это заставит нас доверять друг другу, что поможет лучше охранять тебя.

— Слушай, я…

— Тони, поверь мне, потерявшей уйму времени и большую часть тела из-за того, что вовремя не сказала всё, что думала, своей сестре.

— Большую часть тела? — нахмурившись, Тони внимательно осмотрел её лицо, шею, металлическую руку, скользнул взглядом по согнутым ногам. — Значит, мне не показалось: у тебя плохо функционирует вся левая рука, есть явные проблемы с кистью в правой, с поясничными позвонками, обоими коленями и правой стопой. И я…

Он поднялся с места и, пошатнувшись, двинулся к ящику под капитанским креслом.

— Тони, — укоризненно позвала его Небула.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Так, это подойдёт… пойдёт… сгодится… хм, может понадобиться… О, это тоже есть, отлично.

— Что ты задумал?

— Собираюсь тебя починить. Я же всё-таки механик. 

Подхватив ящик и поморщившись, Тони подтащил его к Небуле и, швырнув на пол чьи-то скрученные штаны, уселся рядом с ней.

— Ты пытаешься избежать разговора, — проницательно заключила Небула.

Тони вздохнул.

— Нет, я скажу то, что ты хочешь услышать, вслух, — с мрачной решительностью возразил он, раскладывая инструменты перед собой. — Выложу тебе всё как на духу. То, что даже Роуди и Пеппер не говорил. Довольна?

— Буду, когда услышу.

— Услышишь, я уже пообещал, — он повернул голову к ней. — Но сначала ты расскажешь мне о себе, а я заставлю правильно работать все искусственные суставы в твоём теле. 

— Что, нанимаешь только совершенных телохранителей?

— Не могу мириться с чем-то сломанным: будь то вещи, люди или вся Вселенная разом. Начну с тебя.

У Небулы дрогнули губы. Моргнув, она отвела взгляд, всего на пару секунд, но Тони этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя не просто механиком, но ещё и ответственным взрослым.

— Меня чинили, только чтобы причинить мне новую боль. Я чувствую её постоянно, и ты вряд ли что-то с этим сделаешь, Тони Старк. К тому же… — Небула задержала взгляд на его правой руке. — Отвёрткой?

— Пока ей и гаечным ключом, да, — подтвердил Тони. — Более тонкой настройкой займёмся на Земле, когда у меня будут моя лаборатория и ПЯТНИЦА.

— На Земле ты начнёшь решать проблему Таноса.

— Но и на тебя время найду. А теперь покажи мне: что сильнее всего у тебя болит?

Несколько секунд Небула недоверчиво вглядывалась Тони в глаза, затем всё же медленно закатала рукав на правой руке и протянула ему заметно искривлённое запястье.

— Отлично, — одобрительно кивнул ей Тони и добавил деланно бодрым голосом: — Сейчас исправим.

Небула сглотнула и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Всю мою жизнь на Титане Танос заставлял меня драться с сестрой…  
* * * 

Исправлять в теле Небулы пришлось многое под её жуткий, красочный рассказ о несчастливых прошлых годах. Раскручивая и пересобирая заново один сустав за другим, Тони практически не смотрел на её лицо — потому что и сам не любил, когда на него пялились в такие моменты. Но чувствовал её взгляд на своём и знал, что она видит лишь спокойную сосредоточенность и горькие складки в уголках губ. 

Металлическая рука поддавалась починке особенно плохо, так что Тони даже рискнул вклиниться в рассказ.

— Знаешь, я б её тебе заменил. Полностью, я имею в виду, и, разумеется, на Земле. Я знаю, как она должна работать, видел в деле и…

— Вспомнил руку сержанта Барнса?

Замерев, Тони отпустил разобранную руку Небулы и посмотрел ей в глаза. Немного помолчал, подбирая слова. И кивнул.

— Да, его. Ту, что видел в кошмарах вместе со щитом кэпа несколько месяцев подряд.

— Если встретишь, убьёшь? Кого-то из них.

— Кэпа — нет. Я же говорил: он сделал выбор, не доверившись мне. И у меня больше нет оснований доверять ему. Это… да, это неприятно удивило меня тогда. Предупреди меня Роджерс о Барнсе заранее, в Сибири всё могло пойти по-другому. По крайней мере, я был бы готов, — пауза. — Но он не сказал.

— Что насчёт Барнса? Его убьёшь?

— Не в состоянии аффекта не смогу, — честно ответил Тони.

— Мне убить его за тебя? — предложила Небула убийственно серьёзным голосом, и Тони ни на секунду не усомнился, что она сможет это сделать.

Но вот с ответом помедлил. И выдохнул:

— …Чёрт.

— Мне это сделать нетрудно.

— Я верю.

— И справлюсь я быстро.

— Само собой. Я… — Тони потёр рукой шею. — Небула, это непросто. В смысле, я… Как сказать?..

— Как есть, ты мне пообещал.

— Да, пообещал, — он на несколько секунд закрыл ладонью глаза и опустил руку. — В общем, если честно, я на Роджерса злился больше, чем на его дружка. Тот-то просто отморозок с промытыми мозгами: все эти коды, пароли… А вот Роджерсу их никто не промывал. Это был его выбор, Небула. Только его. Знать и не сказать, надеясь, что не выплывет и пронесёт. И при этом позвать меня, чтобы я помог им с Барнсом помешать лжепсихиатру разморозить новых суперсолдат. Использовать меня втёмную для помощи тому, кто голыми руками задушил мою мать. Это…

— Подлость, — закончила за него Небула.

— Или трусость. Или и то, и другое вместе — не знаю, в семантике я не силён. Вот только что бы там ни было, с образом честного и порядочного Капитана Америка оно не вяжется, — Тони покачал головой. — Совсем. Как и с образом друга, которым я Роджерса тогда считал, — Тони отвернулся. — Ты хотела услышать, что я думаю на самом деле. Я сказал.

— Хорошо.

— А по поводу твоего вопроса… — Тони выбрал из ящика подходящую отвёртку и потянулся к разобранной руке. — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты убивала Барнса за меня. Но ты можешь это сделать, если придётся спасать от него мою жизнь. 

— Договорились.

— Пойми меня правильно, я в курсе, что тогда сработали коды. И этот парень, если в нем осталось хоть что-то человеческое, должно быть, был в ужасе, когда всё осознал… Вот только то, что я видел на плёнке, просто так не забудешь. И потому ему лучше не попадаться мне на глаза. 

— Как и капитану Роджерсу.

— Да. Хотя с этим, вероятно, будет сложнее. Ладно, долетим — увидим, — Тони со щелчком поставил последнюю пластину на место. — В общем, мы договорились: я сделаю тебе новую руку на Земле.

— Ну, давай.

— Для работы с поясницей и коленями мне нужно видеть тебя без штанов.

Небула нахмурилась.

— Эй, ничего неприличного! — тут же поднял руки Тони. — Я буду работать только с тем, что повреждено. Даю слово.

— У тебя рана кровоточит.

Оба посмотрели на расползающееся в обе стороны от разреза в ткани кровавое пятно.

— Упс, — Тони попытался восстановить часть брони, чтобы вновь запаять рану, но не получилось. — Ладно, Незабудка, твой апгрейд откладывается. Наверное, мне…

— Тебя надо убрать с пола.

Встав на ноги, Небула без особого труда подняла Тони на руки и перенесла на боковое сиденье, устроив так, чтобы он опёрся спиной о чей-то высокий рюкзак.

— Я поищу, чем её можно закрыть.

— Давай, — негромко ответил Тони, чувствуя нарастающую слабость, и с неудовольствием взглянул на свои подрагивающие пальцы. — Небула, если я отключусь, как доберёмся до Земли — сдай меня врачам и вызови доктора Хелен Чо. Я рассказывал о ней, помнишь?

— Помню. Я найду.

— Отлично. 

Тони закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться и унять чересчур быстро забившееся сердце. Паника сейчас была совсем некстати.

Потом вернулась Небула и зажала рану чем-то мягким и плотным, шлёпнув по руке, когда Тони попытался это отобрать.

— Не дёргайся, я подержу сама.

— Ты чудо. Такое синее… голубое… как смурфик. Эй, что тебе больше нравится: Незабудка или смурфик? Обычно я выбираю сам, но с тобой… 

Мир окончательно расплылся перед его глазами, так что реакцию Небулы он не увидел. И не успел услышать сказанное порядком испуганным голосом:

— Даже не вздумай, Тони Старк!


	3. Глава 2. Сделка с государством

Над Титаном занимался рассвет. Кроваво-красный, с чёрными прожилками, словно в самом жутком кошмаре. И чересчур яркий для давно погибшего мира.

— Он не может быть здесь таким. Это противоречит всем…

В поле зрения Тони попал уголок красной материи.

— …законам? — закончил его мысль знакомый низкий голос, и Тони развернулся.

Стивен Стрэндж, не изменившийся ни на йоту — невероятно спокойный и усталый, стоял вполоборота в шаге от него и смотрел такими понимающими глазами, что Тони не сразу нашёл, что сказать. Да и не знал: стоит ли, если уж на то пошло.

За него решил Плащ левитации — потянулся вперёд, обвился полой вокруг левой ладони, напомнив о пепле, и сжал её сильнее, словно уловив эту мысль.

— Ты уже начал думать: как всё исправить? — негромко осведомился Стивен.

— Да как-то… времени пока не было, док, — Тони перевёл взгляд с руки на него. — Я тут, видишь ли, умираю.

— Внутреннее кровотечение. Но его тебе уже остановили, ты в курсе?

— Теперь да.

— Им пришлось оперировать несколько часов подряд. К счастью, это была смена Кристин Палмер: она кое-чему успела научиться у меня и смогла удержать тебя до приезда доктора Хелен Чо. Тебе заново вырастили ткани. 

— Как ты можешь это знать? — подозрительно прищурился Тони. — Тебя ведь там не было.

— Я и не знаю, Тони, — полностью развернулся к нему Стивен. — Но ты слышишь голоса своих врачей, и они беспокоятся из-за того, что ты долго не приходишь в себя.

Тони прислушался. Откуда-то издалека, от линии горизонта, действительно доносился неразборчивый гул. Потом взглянул на Плащ — отпустив кисть, тот решил ободряюще сжать плечо. 

— Док, твоя накидка всегда делает, что захочет?

— Думаю, ты ей приглянулся.

— Да, я заметил на корабле.

Осмелев, Плащ потянулся к плечам уже обеими полами, но Тони сразу отступил назад.

— Это лишнее, дружок.

Плащ обиженно поник.

— Что-нибудь ещё интересное они сказали? Раз уж ты тут в роли моей памяти.

— Ты добрался до Земли с серьёзными осложнениями. К новым тканям организму нужно будет привыкнуть, поэтому воздержись от нагрузок пару недель. Дай мне слово.

— Да без проблем. Ещё что-то?

— Нет. Тебе пора назад.

Тони вздохнул, без особой охоты посмотрел на светлеющее небо и снова на своего собеседника.

— Паучок бы сейчас точно спросил: «Это правда? Или это всё происходит в моей голове?».

— Если всё сделаешь правильно, он спросит, — пообещал Стивен и после паузы добавил: — И у меня не настолько длинная борода, чтобы на это отвечать, Тони Старк.

Оба обменялись понимающими улыбками. Голоса издалека стали громче и чётче. Кажется, кто-то говорил на повышенных тонах, но вслушиваться Тони по-прежнему не хотелось. Слишком уж спокойно было здесь.

— Иди, Тони.

— Появишься ещё? — прозвучало слегка наивно, но ведь в своей голове можно творить что угодно. По крайней мере, Тони искренне так считал и ждал безусловно положительного ответа.

Стивен же, однако, помолчал и неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Посмотрим.

— То есть как «посмотрим»?

— Возвращайся.

Над Титаном поднялся сильный ветер, засыпая пылью глаза. Тони зажмурился, для верности даже закрыл их руками, а когда вновь открыл — увидел белый потолок, такие же стены одноместной палаты и выделяющуюся на их фоне Небулу на стуле в углу.

Впрочем, она в два счёта оказалась рядом с ним.

— Тони Старк.

— Привет, Незабудка. Как сама?

Он попытался подняться, но был остановлен упёршейся в грудь ладонью.

— Даже не вздумай, пока тебя не осмотрят доктор Палмер и доктор Чо. 

— Протеже Стрэнджа и гениальный генетик. Думаю, их стараниями я уже в норме. 

— Я им пообещала, — твёрдо возразила Небула, не убирая руки. — Хотя бы кто-то из них. 

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока обоих не отвлёк глухой всхлип. Тони тут же повернул голову влево и застыл: в трёх шагах от кровати, ссутулившись, сидя на неудобном стуле, почти беззвучно давился слезами Хэппи. Здоровяк с покрасневшими глазами и опухшим лицом.

— Тони, она…

У Тони вмиг пересохло в горле, сердце забилось чаще и лишь прикосновение ладони к груди не дало сразу свалиться в эмоциональный штопор.

— Бог ты мой, зарёванный Хэппи… — проговорил он. — Ну и ну… 

— Тони, Пеппер… 

Тони машинально накрыл руку Небулы, сжал её пальцы своими, благодаря за поддержку без слов. Почему-то сейчас держаться за них было важнее всего.

— Я всё исправлю, Хэппи.

— Она…

— Слышишь меня? Я всё исправлю. Я её верну, даю слово. Её и всю ту половину Вселенной, которая исчезла после щелчка.

Дверь в палату распахнулась.

— В самом деле? И как же вы намереваетесь это сделать, Старк? — громко осведомился шагнувший в комнату генерал Росс. 

— Пока не знаю, сэр, — тут же подобрался Тони. — Но хранитель Камня Времени заглянул в будущее и сказал, что такой вариант возможен. А потом спас мне жизнь, поскольку для этого варианта важен я.

— Вы? — остановившись посреди палаты, переспросил Росс.

— Я, — Тони взглядом показал Небуле, что руку можно убрать. Она так и поступила.

Росс скептически хмыкнул.

— Допустим. Мистер Хоган, будьте добры, прогуляйтесь пока.

Хэппи вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, и тот кивнул.

— Иди.

— Я… хорошо.

Встав со стула, Хэппи с самым потерянным видом вышел в коридор. Взгляд Росса остановился на Небуле, и Тони поспешил его отвлечь.

— Когда я был на Титане, генерал, Стивен Стрэндж просмотрел все возможные варианты исхода конфликта. Четырнадцать с лишним миллионов. Лишь в одном из них победили мы, а не Танос, и чтобы он наступил, Стрэндж обменял пятый камень на мою жизнь. 

— То есть вы должны что-то изобрести. 

— Получается так, сэр.

— Что ж… по всей видимости, нам придётся снова понадеяться на вас.

— Это точно, сэр, — раздался у него из-за спины уверенный голос, и Тони, с трудом удержавшись от стона, закатил глаза. — На всех нас. 

Один за другим в палату зашли Стив Роджерс, Наташа Романофф, Клинт Бартон, Джеймс Роудс и Брюс Беннер и выстроились вдоль стены. В комнате разом стало очень тесно.

В следующий миг Росс поднёс к губам рацию и приказал:

— Оцепить клинику, заблокировать третий этаж. Вызвать всё доступное подкрепление: здесь Капитан Америка и его люди.

— Да, сэр, — отозвались в рации. 

Лишь мельком взглянув на явившихся людей, Тони всё своё внимание сосредоточил на Небуле, которая, положив правую руку на рукоять кинжала, теперь смотрела на незваных гостей в упор. Это придавало ему дополнительной уверенности в себе и слегка гасило желание немедленно убраться куда подальше, пусть даже и через окно. 

— Тони, всех исчезнувших правда можно вернуть? — обратился к нему Стив, отчего у Тони руки зачесались дать ему в челюсть. 

Пальцы Небулы на кинжале сжались крепче, она чуть подалась вперёд. Стив этого даже не увидел, он ждал ответа, а вот Клинт и Наташа опасливо переглянулись — это краем глаза заметил и Тони, прежде чем встретился взглядом с Роуди и кивнул ему. Этого хватило незваным гостям, чтобы выдохнуть, а Россу вновь включить замигавшую рацию.

— Периметр оцеплен, генерал, — донеслось из неё.

— Ждите команды, — Росс опустил рацию. — Так-так, самые разыскиваемые преступники снова в сборе.

— При всём уважении, сэр… — начал Стив.

— Уважении? — перебил его Росс. — Вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, что означает это слово, Роджерс. В прошлый раз вы угрожали мне в присутствии всего правительства.

— И почему я не удивлён, — едва слышно пробормотал Тони и, не удержавшись, стал разглядывать остальных: Наташа выглядела встревоженной, Роудс — сочувствующим, явно уже знал про Пеппер, Клинт стоял, уставившись в пол, а Брюс держался у двери, стараясь чуть ли не слиться с боковой стеной. 

— И добавили к своему списку преступлений ещё и это, — Росс перевёл взгляд на Наташу. — Агент Романофф, к вам у нас вопросов не меньше. Вы подписали договор, а потом провели два года, болтаясь по свету с преступниками.

— Сэр, я признаю, что…

— Мистер Бартон, — не стал её слушать Росс, и Клинт поднял голову. 

— Сэр.

— Как мне помнится, вы заключили сделку с государством, пообещав не появляться в компании преступников, чтобы вернуться к семье. Что стало с вашим намерением?

— Не стало семьи, сэр, — сухо, но чётко ответил Клинт и перевёл взгляд на Тони. — Никого из неё. Чтобы их вернуть, я готов на что угодно. 

Росс немного помолчал.

— Ясно. Полковник Роудс.

— Сэр, — встал по стойке смирно тот.

— За неисполнение приказа об аресте вы уволены из рядов Вооруженных сил США с сегодняшнего дня.

Помедлив секунду, Роуди кивнул.

— Да, сэр.

— И радуйтесь, что не пошли под трибунал. 

Роуди на секунду опустил голову и снова выпрямился.

— Так точно, сэр.

— И, наконец, доктор Беннер… — Росс остановился перед ним. 

— Госсекретарь, — негромко откликнулся Брюс, нервно потирая ладони.

— У нас было к вам немало вопросов по поводу того, что вы устроили перед своим исчезновением. Только вы почему-то не выходили на связь.

— Я… был не на Земле, — развёл руками Брюс. — И тот, другой парень, перестал появляться, так что вряд ли вам придётся о чём-то спрашивать меня снова.

— Это уж мы сами решим, — Росс развернулся к Тони и задержал взгляд на Небуле. 

— Может, представите нас, Старк?

— О, это мой новый телохранитель Небула, — откликнулся Тони. — Небула, госсекретарь Тадеус Росс.

Она молча кивнула.

— Кто она такая?

— Как вы могли заметить, она не с Земли. Приёмная дочь Таноса, дважды пыталась его убить, что, по его уверению, ей почти удалось. Сражалась на нашей стороне на Титане, чтобы отомстить ему за смерть сестры Гаморы. Генерал, — Тони чуть подался вперёд. — У неё больше оснований для ненависти к Таносу, чем у всех нас вместе взятых. Вам достаточно взглянуть на то, что он сделал с ней.

Росс внимательно посмотрел на Небулу, скользнул взглядом по линиям на её коже и вновь обратился к Тони:

— Нашли себе нового Мстителя, Старк?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Что ж… у нас был прецедент в виде бога грома, и, насколько я осведомлён, Тор Одинсон неплохо проявил себя в битве в Ваканде. 

— Он остался с нами? — тут же уточнил Тони.

— Да. Что касается вас, Небула, пока мне достаточно того, что за вас поручился Старк, хотя ваши родственные связи…

— Без неё я бы умер на Титане, — вмешался Тони. — Она приволокла меня сюда, чтобы я вернул ей сестру. И не собирается отходить, пока я этого не сделаю.

— Впечатляющая целеустремлённость, — Росс выдержал паузу. — Значит, собираетесь защищать Старка и мстить Таносу, Небула?

— Да, — твёрдо ответила та.

— Старшим надо отвечать: «Да, сэр».

Повисло молчание. Тони с замиранием сердца ждал реакции Небулы, видя, что она прекрасно поняла подтекст. И её гордость…

Она мельком покосилась на него и вздёрнула подбородок, глядя на Росса.

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Под вашу ответственность, Старк. По поводу остальных, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону гостей. — Эти люди для ваших планов вообще нужны?

— Нет, — покачал головой Тони. — Ну, разве что Роуди. Он мой друг и поедет со мной на базу.

— Спасибо, Тони, — едва слышно ответил Роуди и, подойдя к кровати, встал рядом с Небулой.

— Ещё доктор Беннер, — добавил Тони. — Нужны будут расчёты. Учёный в лаборатории точно не помешает.

— Принимается, — кивнул Росс, и Брюс молча присоединился к Роуди. — Кто-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Они ваши, сэр.

— Отлично. Устроим показательный процесс и поместим их в нашу новую тюрьму, — сказал Росс и поднёс рацию ко рту. — Всем подразделениям…

— Тони, — проникновенным голосом обратился к нему Стив. — Мы…

Договорить ему не дал Клинт. Твёрдой походкой преодолев расстояние до кровати, он остановился слева от неё и после секундной заминки начал опускаться вниз, так что Тони с трудом успел перехватить его за руку и помешать встать на колени.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Бартон. 

— На что угодно, Тони, — проговорил он, глядя сухими, безжизненными глазами с такой звенящей обреченностью, что Тони передёрнуло. Это он знал о единственном шансе на четырнадцать миллионов и, едва услышав от Хэппи о Пеппер, смог напомнить о такой возможности себе. У Клинта же не было и этого: он, в самом деле, успел похоронить жену и троих детей. — Моя Лора…

— Верну я тебе твою Лору, успокойся, — пообещал Тони. — Только не вытирай штанами пол. Генерал, я беру ответственность за Бартона на себя.

— Принято, Старк, — кивнул Росс и посмотрел сначала на Клинта — тот встал рядом с кроватью Тони спиной к окну, затем на оставшихся у двери Стива и Наташу. — Что ж, а вот этих…

— Тони, я могу пригодиться, — нерешительно обратилась к нему Наташа. — Знаю, у тебя нет причин мне верить, но…

— Чёрт с тобой, — махнул он рукой. — Запишите на меня и Романофф. 

— Вы уверены, Старк? — уточнил Росс.

— Да, я же сказал. Она может понадобиться.

— Ну, хорошо, — Наташа направилась к Клинту. — Что насчёт Роджерса? Может, он вам тоже понадобится? — иронически осведомился Росс.

Взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на Стиве, который остался один у двери и, хоть и стоял с расправленными плечами, прежней уверенности в нём больше не ощущалось. 

— Тони, мы стольких потеряли, — Стив сделал маленький шаг вперёд. — Не стало Сэма, — ещё шаг. — Не стало Ванды, — шаг. — Не стало Т’Чаллы. Не стало… — он не договорил и остановился.

— Твоего зимнего дружка, — скрестив руки на груди, мрачно закончил за него Тони. — И ты примчался ко мне сюда, чтобы я вернул тебе его.

Стив скользнул взглядом по всем присутствующим и в итоге кивнул.

— Да. И его. 

— Однако наглости тебе не занимать.

— Я сказал ему то же самое, Старк, — заметил Росс.

— Потому что у нас общее понимание ситуации, сэр. Мы оба не хотим его видеть, но он упорно продолжает мозолить нам глаза. 

— Э-э, Тони, — нерешительно начал Брюс. — Но мы же были одной командой. Что бы там Стив ни сделал…

— О, так тебя не просветили?

— Тони, не сейчас, — попыталась вмешаться Наташа и предостерегающе указала взглядом на Росса. 

— А я бы очень хотел послушать об этом сейчас, — возразил Росс. — Я-то думал, всё дело в договоре, но было что-то ещё, верно, Старк?

Тони с сомнением посмотрел на Росса, мельком — на Стива, и промолчал, не желая никого сдавать даже теперь. Роуди, Клинт и Наташа тоже не горели желанием вдаваться в подробности.

— Старк? — настойчиво повторил Росс. — Вы слышали меня?

— Да. При всём уважении, это мои личные проблемы, сэр. 

— Что ж… пусть так. Значит, я забираю Роджерса в РАФТ-2, — Росс дошёл до Стива и оглянулся. — Возражений не будет, Старк?

— Тони, — умоляюще проговорила Наташа.

Он не ответил. В возникшей тишине стал слышен уличный шум, дыхание всех присутствующих и тихое попискивание кардиомонитора. Тони до зубовного скрежета хотелось воспользоваться моментом и отправить Стива туда, откуда он больше никогда не вернётся, но…

— «Я-то с восемнадцати совсем один. Нигде не мог прижиться, даже в армии», — неожиданно негромко, но отчётливо процитировала Небула, отчего Стив вздрогнул и потрясённо уставился на неё, а Тони благодарно сжал ей руку.

— Отличный выход в роли моей совести, Незабудка. Спасибо, — и перевёл взгляд на Росса. — Генерал, отзовите военных и отдайте Роджерса мне. Он поможет нам с восстановлением Вселенной. 

— Вы хорошо подумали? Он ведь может начать и вам угрожать.

Тони горько усмехнулся.

— Ну, на этот случай у меня как раз новый телохранитель нарисовался. Всё в порядке, сэр. Я за него ручаюсь.

— Что ж… — Росс с сомнением поразглядывал Старка, но в итоге кивнул. — Хорошо. Но имейте в виду: Роджерс, Романофф, Бартон и Беннер, — он обвёл их взглядом. — Вы находитесь на свободе только потому, что _он_ за вас поручился. Попадётесь где-то без разрешения и ведома Старка — и я отправлю вас в такую тюрьму, по сравнению с которой РАФТ покажется детской песочницей. Вам всё ясно?

— Да, сэр, — нестройным хором откликнулись все четверо. 

— Превосходно. Старк, жду результатов от вас. У меня всё.

Росс вышел из палаты. Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Тони обратился к присутствующим:

— Все, кроме Небулы, отправляйтесь на базу Мстителей и ждите меня там.

— Тони, мы… — начала было Наташа.

— Немедленно. 

— Что ж…

Переглянувшись, Наташа, Стив, Клинт, Роуди и Брюс один за другим вышли в коридор. Когда последний скрылся из виду, Тони провёл ладонью по тонкой полоске свежего шрама на животе и покосился на невозмутимую Небулу.

— Как думаешь, я совершил очень большую глупость?

— По человеческим меркам — вполне обычную, — пожала плечами та. — И вполне ожидаемую для меня.

— А ты неплохо успела меня изучить. Спасибо, что доставила сюда.

— Вернёшь Гамору — сочтёмся.

— Идёт.

В палату заглянула доктор Хелен Чо. 

— О, ну наконец-то все разошлись, — она быстро приблизилась к кровати и принялась настраивать сканеры. — Задали же вы нам работёнку, Тони.

— И вы с блеском с ней справились, Хелен. 

— Ну, не совсем я и не до конца. С учётом глубины повреждений, понадобится время, чтобы всё заработало как должно. 

— Две недели никаких нагрузок. Да, я слышал, — Тони повернулся на правый бок, давая лучший обзор.

— Э-э… ну, вообще-то речь шла о пяти-семи днях, — заметила Хелен, задавая настройки.

Тони нахмурился. 

— Разве?

— Но я полностью поддерживаю вашу идею о двух неделях. Так риски снизятся не на пятьдесят процентов, а на все сто.

— Да-да, конечно… — машинально отозвался Тони, вспоминая то, что слышал от Стрэнджа во сне.

_«И точно ли во сне?..»_

— Вы меня поняли, Тони? — позвала его Хелен. — Про две недели. Если сможете продержаться…

Тони тряхнул головой и поморгал.

— Смогу. Я уже пообещал.

— Кому? — подозрительно спросила Небула. — Я всё время была рядом с тобой.

— Э-э… самому себе. Иногда я так делаю. Бывает. 

Небула комментировать это не стала, но и подозрительность из её взгляда не ушла. Чтобы её отвлечь, Тони схватился за другую мысль.

— Найди Хэппи, того расстроенного крепыша, пусть подгонит машину к порогу клиники. 

— Возвращаетесь на базу Мстителей, Тони? — уточнила Хелен, считывая результаты на экране.

— Сразу после того, как мы смотаемся в Квинс. Я задолжал кое-кому извинения, — он встретился взглядом с Небулой и та понимающе кивнула. 

Хелен улыбнулась:

— Что ж, думаю, я смогу отпустить вас к этому кое-кому примерно через пятнадцать минут.


	4. Глава 3. Общий сбор

Оказаться на заднем сиденье машины Хэппи для Тони было сродни возвращению в прошлую жизнь. За последние двое суток случилось столько всего, что даже разговор с Пеппер на прогулке, по его ощущениям, состоялся вечность назад.

— Куда едем? — оглянулся Хэппи.

— Квинс. Старкофон мне подай.

Покосившись на невозмутимую Небулу, устроившуюся рядом с Тони, Хэппи протянул ему телефон и завёл мотор.

— Квинс — в смысле в гости к мальчишке?

— К его тёте. Надо рассказать, что с ним произошло.

Больше Хэппи ни о чём не спрашивал. Тони же, взмахнув телефоном, вызвал светящийся интерфейс. 

— ПЯТНИЦА.

— Добрый вечер, босс.

— Отследи мне раскладушку с номером Роджерса. Я её посеял где-то в районе Бликер-стрит. 

— В настоящее время упомянутый вами аппарат выезжает из Нью-Йорка. Его координаты в точности совпадают с местонахождением доктора Беннера.

— То есть Брюс его подобрал? Отлично. Тогда запрос информации: выясни, что делал, с кем встречался и о чём говорил генерал Росс до сегодняшней встречи со мной.

— Что мы ищем, босс?

— Любые упоминания о Мстителях.

— Задачу поняла. Выполняю.

На светящемся вертикальном экране замелькали картинки и звуковые диаграммы. С любопытством наблюдая за этим со стороны, Небула всё же решила спросить:

— Что ты хочешь найти?

— То, что объяснит неправильность происходящего, — откликнулся Тони, в нетерпении барабаня пальцами по бедру. — Больно уж легко Росс передал Мстителей мне. Гонялся за ними два года, а теперь чуть ли ковровую дорожку не расстелил. Что-то здесь нечисто.

— Кое-что обнаружила, босс, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Показывай.

На экране возникла большая фотография Белого дома с приспущенным звёздно-полосатым флагом.

— Три часа назад генерал Росс вышел с заседания Совета национальной безопасности. Встреча проходила в экранированном помещении, поэтому запись достать не удалось. Однако, судя по репликам участников после совещания, речь шла о Мстителях.

— Что конкретно они обсуждали?

— Два варианта, босс: привлечь Мстителей к наведению порядка в роли тех, кто гарантирует, что ничего подобного больше не произойдёт, тем самым представив правительство готовым пойти на компромисс даже с преступниками во имя заботы о гражданах. В этом варианте Мстителям списывают прежние нарушения договора в обмен на успокаивающие заявления сейчас.

— Ясно. Что за второй вариант?

— В случае отказа Мстителей объявили бы главными виновниками произошедшего, отловили бы поодиночке и подвели под максимально публичный трибунал. Генерал Росс настаивал на втором варианте.

— Ещё бы. И кто его продавил?

— Вице-президент. Его дочь — фанатка Капитана Америка, была спасена им в банке во время нападения читаури. 

— Ну, хоть какая-то польза от геройства. 

— Также хочу отметить, босс, что в новостях уже появились сюжеты о героическом сражении Мстителей в Ваканде.

На экране замелькали кадры из новостного выпуска на CNN.

— В полузакрытой для мира Ваканде? И кто ж их им слил?

— По моим данным, информация на телевидение поступила от друга Т’Чаллы Эверетта Росса.

— Всюду сплошные друзья и… — Тони осёкся, увидев на видео крупным планом стреляющего Барнса с винтовкой в одной руке и Енотом в другой. — А это ещё что такое?

— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен… — начала отвечать ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да нет, сержанта я вижу. У него в руке кто, стреляющий Енот?

— Он был спутником Стражей Галактики, — пояснила Небула. — Трёх из них ты видел на Титане. Ещё двое из команды отправились сюда, — она ткнула пальцем в голограмму, на которой дерево своим побегом проткнуло сразу четверых монстров. — Вот второй. Это Грут. Первый откликается на «Ракета».

— Енот и дерево… — Тони потёр пальцами лоб. — Ладно, смотрим дальше.

Следующее видео — с эмблемой телеканала Fox News — началось с появления на поле боя Тора в окружении сверкающих молний.

— А парень знает толк в спецэффектах. Раньше он так сильно не искрил.

— Это его брат напал на ваш Нью-Йорк?

— Да, его. Перед тобой бог грома, о котором говорил Росс.

Некоторое время Тони и Небула молча просматривали видео. Потом, когда кадры стали повторяться, Тони свернул экран.

— Что ж, вот что мы пропустили на Земле… Роуди удачно протестировал возможности костюма, правда? 

— Ты про выжигание монстров огнём?

— Ага.

— Выглядело эффектно, — признала Небула.

— А я о чём. Хотя не так, конечно, как Енот… 

Тони в задумчивости помолчал, затем снова открыл экран и, раздвинув картинки в стороны, вывел вперёд крупный план Джеймса Барнса на поле боя, после чего запустил видео на замедленной скорости. Когда запись закончилась, он подпёр пальцами подбородок и так сидел ещё несколько минут, пока не уловил настороженный взгляд Небулы.

— Нет, я не мазохист и не свихнулся — лишний раз пялиться на убийцу родителей. Я смотрел, как у него работает новая рука.

— Для меня?

— Для кого же ещё? Эту явно сделали с применением вакандских технологий. Что-то подобное я соберу и тебе.

— Когда?

— Да прямо сегодня и начну. ПЯТНИЦА, заведи отдельную папку для всех видео с Барнсом.

— Сделано, босс.

Взмахом руки Тони убрал все картинки и от души потянулся. За окнами показались знакомые дома самого большого по территории округа Нью-Йорка. 

— Подождёшь в машине, ладно? — попросил он Небулу.

— Подожду.

Автомобиль остановился перед входом в дом.  
* * * 

Сообщать дурные вести Тони не умел никогда. Избегал этого, как мог, поручал пресс-релизы Пеппер. Но в случае с Питером Паркером не объясниться с его единственной родственницей ему не позволила бы совесть. Разумеется, он понимал, что мальчишки в любом случае бы не стало — на Титане или на Земле, но всё же… Всё же. 

Мэй открыла дверь после третьего звонка. Бледная, с осунувшимся лицом и покрасневшими глазами за стёклами очков.

— Мэй.

— Тони Старк.

Она высунулась из квартиры, с надеждой посмотрела по сторонам и заглянула Тони за спину, отчего он почувствовал себя ещё хуже.

— Увы, он не со мной. С вашим племянником случилось то же, что и с половиной населения Земли. Мне жаль.

Мэй всхлипнула и зажала ладонью рот. Несколько секунд Тони наблюдал, как она пытается справиться с собой, чувствуя себя на редкость беспомощным, после чего она спросила:

— Он был рядом с вами, когда всё произошло?

— Да.

— Он… очень страдал?

— Мэй, это заняло секунды… Но да, испугаться он успел.

— Бедный Питер.

Стерев слезинки с уголков глаз, Мэй отошла от двери к спинке дивана и присела на неё. Помедлив, Тони несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы — рука начала неметь и, нерешительно шагнув вперёд, предложил:

— Если вам нужна какая-то помощь: с работой, жильём, чем угодно, — я…

— Моего мальчика мне верните.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу.

Мэй подняла голову.

— Что?

— То, что произошло с Питером и остальными, было неправильно. Мы стали заложниками амбиций существа с другой планеты. И я вместе со Мстителями, _мы_ работаем над тем, чтобы откатить всё назад, — Тони немного помолчал. — Шансы есть.

Мэй медленно подошла к нему, глядя в глаза. 

— Вы сейчас не обманываете меня? Это не шутка?

— Стал бы я шутить такими вещами, — Тони достал из кармана визитку и вложил в руку смотревшей теперь с надеждой Мэй. — Вот, если что-то понадобится, звоните в любое время. Мне пора.

Он направился к лифту. Голос Мэй настиг его, когда он нажал кнопку вызова.

— Старк?

— Да, Мэй?

— Удачи, — одними губами пожелала она, но Тони понял и кивнул.

Сомнений не было, в этом деле ему понадобится много удачи, а пока… стоило уже подумать, как оправдать розданные обещания всех и всем вернуть.   
* * *

Над базой Мстителей сгустились сумерки. Хэппи остановил машину возле ярко освещённой фонарями площадки перед зданием из стекла и бетона, и Тони с Небулой выбрались на неё. Они сразу увидели Тора с Енотом, о чём-то тихо переговаривающихся друг с другом — впрочем, те сразу замолчали.

— Старк, — Тор тут же направился к нему и протянул руку.

— Привет, Крепыш. Давно не виделись, — ответил на рукопожатие Тони, потом перевёл взгляд на Енота. — Ракета.

— Мы знакомы? — подозрительно прищурился тот, но лапку протянул.

— Кто ж теперь не знает Енота с гранатомётом? Ты звезда Ю-туба, приятель. 

— Где Енот? — внезапно переспросил Тор, осмотрелся и задержал взгляд на нём. — Постой, ты разве не кролик?

Рядом отчётливо фыркнула Небула. Енот же насупился и неохотно проворчал:

— Нет.

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал?

— Да как-то… к слову не пришлось. Кто ж виноват, что вы не разбираетесь в таких, как я? Кроме вон его, — Енот пристально посмотрел на Тони. — Я слышал, ты тут главный спец по оружию?

— Только в дополнение к средствам защиты.

— Не суть. Пустишь в мастерскую? А то у меня что-то клапан барахлит, — Енот тряхнул гранатомётом. — Взглянуть бы.

— Да без проблем, если покажешь его и мне, Пушистый.

— Я не Пушистый, я Мохнатый, — возразил Енот, немного посомневался и после паузы кивнул: — Идёт.

— Идёт.

— Друг мой, извини, что не явился сразу, — решил перевести тему Тор. — Но я хотел убедиться, что Хранитель камня в надёжных руках.

— Хранитель камня? — переспросил Тони. — Вижен?

— Да, мудрая дева из Ваканды сказала, что ему ещё можно помочь. Злобное чудовище Танос вырвал камень из его головы, но она попробует восстановить связи. Я не очень в этом разбираюсь, но…

Тони уже достал из кармана старкофон.

— ПЯТНИЦА, разузнай всё о Вижене. В каком он состоянии, что с ним делают. Отыщи последние снимки его головы.

— Выполняю, босс.

— Дева Шури пыталась извлечь камень до прибытия Таноса, но немного не успела.

— Я разберусь. Спасибо за информацию, Тор, — от души поблагодарил его Тони, чувствуя прилив надежды. Он оглянулся на Небулу — та едва заметно улыбнулась, и вновь посмотрел на Тора, на этот раз задержав взгляд на его секире. — Вижу, ты теперь с новым оружием. Что стало с молотом?

— Мьёльнир? О, его разбила наша сестра.

— Сестра?

— Ну да, Хела. Наш с Локи отец умер, он, как оказалось, сдерживал её, но она явилась и… Пойдём, я расскажу.

Они медленно направились к зданию. Понаблюдав за ними, Енот встретился взглядом с Небулой, и та покачала головой.

— Что, все? — вырвалось у него.

— Да. Квилл, Мантис и Дракс рассыпались после щелчка Таноса. Гамору он убил ещё раньше на Вормире.

— Дела… И малыш Грут тоже того… рассыпался… — Енот, не выдержав, шмыгнул носом. — Успел только сказать: «Я есть Грут»… Это он папой меня назвал… 

Постояв так с поникшей головой, он тяжело вздохнул и, подойдя к Небуле, молча уткнулся ей лбом в бедро. Как раз этот момент увидел Тони, оглянувшись на них, и, проследив за его взглядом, Тор тоже замолчал.

Стройная, с гордой осанкой Небула смотрела перед собой, не подавая виду, что замечает последнего из Стражей Галактики, по мохнатой морде которого текли слёзы.

— Небула? — позвал её Тони.

Она повернула голову.

— Да?

— Расскажи ему о наших шансах.

Она кивнула. 

— Что? О каких шансах? — не понял Енот.

— И правда, каких? — спросил и Тор.

— Об этом позже. Сначала твой рассказ. Значит, ты говоришь, вы столкнулись с кораблём Таноса, когда летели к Земле, так?

— Ну да. Мы как раз говорили с Локи, что вы не обрадуетесь, вновь увидев его, когда перед нами появился он…  
* * *

Пока снаружи обсуждали события недавнего прошлого, внутри базы Мстителей вспоминали более далёкие дела. Собравшись в том же самом зале с прозрачными стенами, где два года назад впервые был представлен договор, Клинт, Наташа и Роуди, сидя на двух светлых кожаных диванах, слушали сидевшего перед ними в кресле Стива Роджерса.

— Подожди, Стив, — перебил его Брюс, прохаживаясь возле диванов. — Ты хочешь сказать, что пробил реактор Тони своим щитом? Это из вибраниума который? Тот, что втыкается в любую стену? 

— Да, им. Я замахнулся. Тони подумал, что я целюсь в голову, и закрыл руками лицо, а я воткнул его ему в грудь.

— Боже… — выдохнул Роуди. — Вот почему он больше не показывался в том костюме и сразу начал делать новый.

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Это из-за меня.

— Что было потом? — хмуро спросил Клинт, глядя на Стива исподлобья.

— Потом я забрал Баки, и мы ушли. Тони сказал, что я не заслуживаю носить щит Говарда, так что я оставил его там.

— И Тони тоже оставил, — проговорила Наташа, затем повернула голову к Роуди. — Я так понимаю, Тони забрал не ты. 

— Он вроде бы связался с Виженом, а тот выслал квинджет, — Роуди немного помолчал и покачал головой. — Он не рассказывал мне всего этого, Стив. Только что вы повздорили и выбрали разные пути, — он встал с дивана. — Знай я это раньше, десять раз бы подумал, прежде чем отказываться выполнять приказ.

Роуди прошёл на кухню к кофейнику и со стуком поставил пустую кружку на стойку. 

— Я не мог не защитить Баки, Роудс.

— Ты чуть не убил одного из членов команды, Стив! — возмутился Роуди. — После всех операций у Тони на сердце, ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем воткнуть ему в грудь щит. Ты вообще соображал, что творишь?

Стив выпрямился в кресле.

— Точно так же он мог убить и меня.

— Хотел бы — убил, — мрачно возразил Клинт, сидя, скрестив руки на груди. — И тебя, и твоего приятеля. Достаточно было одного выстрела в голову. Или скажешь, у него времени не было прицелиться? 

Стив немного помолчал и признал:

— Было.

— Вот и я о чём. Но вместо этого он дал вам обоим уйти, не стал разыскивать после и вписался за тебя сегодня перед Россом. 

На этот раз молчание продлилось ещё дольше. Роуди успел налить кофе себе и, после кивка Брюса, ещё и ему. Стив же, потерев лоб, упрямо помотал головой.

— Нет, Тони бы его убил прямо там голыми руками. Вы не видели его лицо после записи.

— А ты не мог рассказать ему обо всём до записи? — спросил Клинт. — Сколько времени ты знал о родителях Старка?

— Два года, — ответил Стив. — Мы с Наташей видели кадры архива Гидры в бункере Золы в Нью-Джерси.

— То есть Наташа тоже была в курсе.

— Да я смотрю, тут все были в курсе, кроме меня, — послышалось со стороны лестницы, и на ступеньках друг за другом появились Тони, Небула, Тор и Ракета. 

При виде них все сидевшие встали.

— Нет-нет, сидите, это очень интересно, продолжайте, — махнул рукой Тони, проходя на кухню к Роуди.

— Тони, мы… — начала Наташа.

— Как сам? — спросил Тони у Роуди, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, не у дел ты у меня не останешься.

— Да, знаю, Тони, — благодарно кивнул тот. — Всё нормально, — подтянул к себе вторую кружку и налил в неё кофе для Тони. — Вот, можешь выпить за мою отставку, — себе он тоже налил.

Оба чокнулись кружками и отпили по глотку кофе. Затем Тони оглянулся на тех, кто пришёл с ним.

— Незабудка, Крепыш и Мохнатый, выпьете что-нибудь? Роуди варит очень неплохой кофе. Рекомендую.

Переглянувшись, те покивали.

— Отлично.

Тони полез ещё за кружками. Стоявший ближе всех к стойке Брюс неуверенно обратился к нему:

— Слушай, Тони, Стив тут рассказал нам о ваших отношениях…

— Наши отношения со Стивом касаются только нас двоих, — твёрдо заявил Тони. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать их ни с кем из вас.

— Но с ней-то ты их обсуждал, — заметил Стив, кивком указав на Небулу.

— Ревность взыграла, капитан? — прищурился Тони, потом встретился взглядом с Небулой и расслабился. — Неважно. На повестке сейчас более серьёзный вопрос: как вернуть тех, кого стёр Танос? А потому тащите сюда ещё кресла и разбирайте кофе. Будем решать.


	5. Глава 4. Всего две задачи

Подготовка к обсуждению заняла без малого десять минут — столько понадобилось, чтобы заварить на всех кофе и разогреть пиццу для позднего ужина, подтянуть ещё три чёрных кресла на колёсиках, поставив спинками к стойке — их в итоге заняли Небула, Тони и Роуди. Напротив них в одиночном кресле остался сидеть Стив, на кожаном диване слева устроились Клинт и Наташа, диван справа облюбовали Тор с Ракетой и Брюс.

— Что ж, у всех налито, голодных больше нет, можем начинать, — объявил Тони, как и все остальные, держа в руках кружку с кофе. — Половина Вселенной вымерла сутки назад от действий фиолетового упыря с Перчаткой с шестью Камнями Бесконечности. Очевидно, этот же артефакт может всё исправить, а потому нам нужно решить всего две задачи: отобрать у Таноса Перчатку и суметь ею воспользоваться.

— М-да, всего-то… — невесело усмехнулся Роуди. 

— Уж как есть. С первой задачей проще.

— Разве? — усомнился Стив.

— На Титане мы с Пауком, Стрэнджем, Небулой и ещё тремя ребятами из Стражей Галактики практически сумели это сделать, напав на Таноса одновременно, — размеренно проговорил Тони. — Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на ком из нас. И если бы не человеческий фактор, история бы пошла другим путём.

— Что за человеческий фактор? — спросил Тор.

Тони с сомнением взглянул на него, затем — на Ракету, и аккуратно пояснил:

— Скажем так, в тот момент кое-кто из нас выяснил, что очень близкий ему человек был убит Таносом лично. По себе знаю, очень трудно удержать себя в руках и не отомстить убийце, если он стоит рядом с тобой, — Тони перевёл взгляд на Стива, так что всем стала понятна параллель. — В своё время мне это стоило окончательного раскола Мстителей. Квиллу это стоило его жизни и жизни ещё половины обитателей Вселенной. 

— Это он из-за Гаморы, да? — грустно произнёс Ракета. — Небось, набросился на Таноса с голыми руками…

— Да, и сбил концентрацию вашей девочке-телепатке. Танос пришёл в себя, обрушил на нас метеоритный дождь, ну а дальше разобраться с нами было делом техники. В любом случае, отобрать у него Перчатку реально, но для этого надо точно знать, где он находится сейчас. 

— Наверное же, на своей планете. Разве нет? — предположил Тор.

— На Титане его не было, когда мы с Небулой отправились сюда. Как я понимаю, с Земли он тоже ушёл.

— Я примерно представляю, где он может быть, — задумчиво поведала Небула. — Я видела, куда он летал чаще всего. 

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Тони. — Значит, завтра утром вы с Ракетой сядете на твой корабль и отправитесь на разведку. Ваша задача выяснить: там ли он, не нападая и уж точно не попадаясь на глаза. Миссия выполнима, надеюсь?

Небула с Ракетой переглянулись и промолчали.

— Чтобы удержать вас от бессмысленного геройства, с вами отправится Клинт. 

Клинт удивлённо выпрямился.

— Я?

— Здесь только один Клинт. Присмотришь за ними. Прикроешь, если понадобится, чтобы эти двое не полезли ему мстить.

— Вообще-то мне тоже есть за что это делать, Тони.

— И целых четыре причины этого _не_ делать, — Тони выдержал паузу, глядя Клинту в глаза. — Всемером, Клинт. Мы едва справились с ним всемером. Трое — бессмысленный суицид.

Помедлив, Клинт неохотно согласился.

— Хорошо.

— Договорились. Теперь вторая задача. Как я понимаю, Камни Бесконечности — это очень мощные штуковины, которые простому смертному не потянуть. Сможешь их использовать, Тор?

— Я?

— Из богов у нас только ты.

— Нет, что ты, — тут же покачал головой Тор. — Разве только подержать в руках, — и, видя недоумение окружающих, пояснил: — Камни Бесконечности — это мощные магические предметы, так? А я, я ж не Локи, я в колдовстве никогда не был силён.

— То есть нам нужен колдун, — констатировала Наташа. 

— Да, и притом очень сильный, — покивал Тор. — Есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Лично я позавчера познакомился с двумя, — Тони в задумчивости достал из кармана старкофон. — Но один рассыпался у меня на глазах, а второй… ПЯТНИЦА, можешь найти Вонга? 

— Выполняю…

— Он вернулся в их храм, — сообщил Брюс. — Сказал, что раз тот остался без защиты и без Камня, его надо охранять.

Тони кивнул. Затем раздался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Обнаружить местонахождение Вонга не удаётся, босс. Я не вижу его нигде на Земле.

— Понятно. Продолжай мониторить на всякий случай, — и убрал телефон обратно в карман. — С земными колдунами не срослось. Соображаем ещё.

В зале надолго повисло молчание: над возникшей проблемой задумались все. Не в силах усидеть на месте, Тони встал с кресла. Обойдя стойку, поставил пустую кружку от кофе на неё и упёрся обеими ладонями в столешницу.

— А Коллекционера Танос тоже… того? — негромко спросил Ракета.

— Да, он же хвастался его Камнем, — ответила ему Небула. 

— Жаль… 

— Коллекционер — это колдун? — уточнил Тони.

— Один из сильнейших, — кивнул Тор. 

— Ясно… Ну, тогда нам нужен Локи, — выпрямился Тони и скрестил руки на груди.

Большая часть присутствующих ошарашенно уставилась на него, и только Тор наклонился вперёд и напомнил:

— Старк, Локи мёртв. Танос убил его.

— Ты уверен?

— Он сделал это на моих глазах!

— Повторяю вопрос: ты уверен? Потому что помнится мне, кто-то рассказывал о невероятно правдоподобных иллюзиях, которые умел создавать талантливый младший брат. Настолько правдоподобных, что сумел даже прикинуться мёртвым кое у кого на руках. 

— Это не тот случай, Старк. У него не было времени притвориться, он всё время стоял у меня на виду. Он ударил Таноса кинжалом и своей силой! После этого был лишь миг между тем, когда Танос отпустил его руку и схватил за горло, и скрыть в этот миг Локи иллюзией смог бы лишь кто-то другой!

— Главное, что этот миг вообще был.

— Э-э, что? — не понял Тор.

— Радужный мост, Тор. Тот, на который способна твоя новая боевая дубинка. Он соединяет точки только между мирами или сквозь время тоже может?

— Тони, нет, — с округлившимися от ужаса глазами выдохнула Наташа.

— Ну… вообще-то, между мирами… хотя когда нас с Локи преследовала Хела, он выпал на Сакааре сразу, а я только месяц спустя, так что… — Тор наморщил лоб. — А что? 

На лице у Тони появилась улыбка — лёгкая, предвкушающая, та, что всегда предвосхищала самые безумные затеи. Он, не торопясь, налил себе ещё кофе. 

— Кто-нибудь может объяснить, в чём дело? — озадаченно спросил Стив. — Нат?

— А ты разве ещё не понял? — угрюмо скрестил руки на груди Клинт.

— Тони, скажи, что ты не подумал, о чём я подумал, что ты подумал, — умоляюще обратился к нему Роуди.

— Гипотетически, если объединить секиру Тора и расчёты доктора Селвига… — начал рассуждать вслух Брюс, сцепив пальцы в замок. — И привлечь самого доктора…

— Не знаю, что ты придумал, терранец, но по твоей физиономии вижу: это что-то улётное, — одобрительно улыбнулся Ракета. 

— И вполне может сработать, — кратко поддержала его Небула. 

— Так кто-нибудь объяснит мне, о чём идёт речь? — развёл руками Тор и, поймав взгляд Стива, поправился: — Нам объяснит? 

Тони молча отсалютовал кружкой Наташе, передавая слово ей.

— Всё просто, Тор, — обратилась она к нему. — Тони хочет спасти от Таноса твоего брата.

— Локи? Но как?

— Подозреваю, что с помощью Локи же. Верно, Тони?

— Точно, — подтвердил тот. — План очень простой: мы используем твою дубинку и расчеты доктора Селвига, чтобы открыть проход в прошлое. Скажем, в ту ночь, когда Локи был в кандалах в моей башне. Объясняем ему ситуацию, перекидываем на ваш корабль в момент столкновения с Таносом, он закрывает иллюзией самого себя. Дальше возвращаем Локи из прошлого обратно в башню, а Локи из настоящего отправится к остаткам вашего народа, чтобы выждать время и прилететь сюда. 

— В этом плане столько натяжек, Тони… — начал Роуди, качая головой, но осёкся, когда Тор резко встал с дивана и, подойдя к стойке, уперся кулаками в неё, глядя Тони прямо в глаза.

— Моего брата! Ты предлагаешь план, который может спасти моего брата, Старк?

— М-м… ну да, — осторожно ответил Тони, лишь усилием воли не отшатнувшись — настолько бешенным был у Тора взгляд. — Ты ведь сказал, что он сможет справиться с Перчаткой.

— С чем угодно! — безумия в глазах Тора прибавилось.

— А то, что он малость разнёс Нью-Йорк, ставил мир на колени, уже не считается? — напомнил Клинт.

— Этого больше не повторится! — развернулся к нему Тор. — Я даю тебе слово, Лучник, и всем вам, что ни один мидгардец более не пострадает от рук моего брата Локи. Клянусь!

Он поднял секиру и ударил молнией в потолок, пробив неслабых размеров дыру. Секунду спустя сверху шлёпнулся большой кусок штукатурки, приземлившись аккурат между Наташей и Клинтом.

— Тор, — одинаково укоризненно посмотрели они на него. 

— Из-звините, — смутился тот и, на всякий случай, сел обратно на диван. 

— Меня волнует другой вопрос, — задумчиво начал Брюс. — Допустим, мы сумеем осуществить этот план, вытащить Локи, чтобы он прикрыл самого себя, и вернуть его обратно.

— То есть технически это возможно, доктор? — уточнил Стив.

— Скорее всего. Не суть, — Брюс повернулся к Тони. — Тони, как быть с эффектом бабочки? Ведь Локи, который узнает будущее, может всё поменять.

— Да, и гарантировать, что этого не случится, можно лишь, если Локи из прошлого забудет этот эпизод. Скажем, если у него будут заблокированы воспоминания о нём до встречи на корабле. 

— А это что, умеют делать на Мидгарде? — удивился Тор. — Заставлять забывать?

— Умеют, Тор, — спокойно ответила Наташа и покосилась на Стива. — Нам известен удачный такой пример.

В следующую минуту к нему поочередно повернулись вообще все. Тони же потратил это время, прикидывая, что и в каком порядке требовалось сделать уже сегодня: узнать, жив ли Селвиг, снять мерки для протеза руки с Небулы, выяснить, что там с Виженом, уточнить, где Небула оставила корабль — и не пригребли ли его себе шустрые госчиновники. Ещё надо было объяснить поручение Роуди, организовать комнаты и еду для гостей, перекинуться парой фраз с Клинтом и…

Он вынырнул из размышлений как раз под конец объяснения Стива Тору, кто такой Зимний солдат.

— …И в итоге он всё вспомнил. 

— О. Рад за вас, — Тор наклонился и похлопал Стива по плечу. — Старый друг — это всегда хорошо.

— Да… Я тоже рад.

— Что ж, если радости всем достаточно, распределяем обязанности, — объявил Тони. — Роджерс и Романофф утром возьмут квинджет и отправятся в Сибирь к бункеру. Оттуда нам понадобятся установка для работы с памятью и информация о прошлых экспериментах. Думаю, я смогу уменьшить эту установку настолько, чтобы взять в прошлое с собой.

Стив и Наташа переглянулись. Наташа кивнула.

— Хорошо, Тони, только у меня вопрос.

— Какой?

— Ты уверен, что Локи это позволит? Влезть к нему в память, что-то сделать с ней…

— Тор? — Тони переадресовал вопрос ему. 

— Что? А, да, конечно. Локи не безумец, он ценит свою жизнь. Если объяснить ему, зачем это надо, он на это пойдёт, — уверенно покивал Тор.

— Вот и славно. Я, Брюс и Тор разыщем доктора Селвига и начнём работать над порталом.

— Принято, — кивнул Брюс.

— Так, а я? — спросил Роуди.

— А у тебя будет самая сложная задача из всех: завтра же утром ты возьмёшь на себя прессу.

— В смысле?

— Встретишься с журналистами, дашь интервью, объяснишь народу, что Мстители снова вместе и работают над общей проблемой. Обязательно сделаешь акцент на то, что правительство решило больше не возвращаться к договору, потому что он всех разобщил и оставил Землю беззащитной перед вселенской угрозой.

— А оно решило не возвращаться? — уточнил Клинт.

— Нет. Но Роуди скажет именно так, и когда власти очухаются, будет уже поздно — общество поверит, что это произошло. Заковианский договор будет похоронен в архиве ООН… до какой-нибудь следующей подобной инициативы. В любом случае, это дело неопределенного будущего, а нам нужно воспользоваться моментом в настоящем.

— Я… я тебя понял, Тони. Не знаю, насколько у меня получится, но я постараюсь им всё объяснить.

— Подключи к этому ПЯТНИЦУ, пусть подберёт для тебя сильные аргументы.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбнулся Роуди. — Подключу. 

— Отлично. Собственно, это всё. Все при делах. Встречаемся здесь же через двое суток. Ну а теперь те, кому утром лететь, могут и поспать.

Все дружно засуетились, начали вставать. Тони вышел из-за стойки к Брюсу:

— Бери Крепыша и веди его к Селвигу. Я подойду чуть позже.

— Ладно, — кивнул Брюс. — Идём, Тор.

— Так, теперь вы двое, — Тони остановился перед Клинтом и Ракетой, подозрительно разглядывающими друг друга. — На эту ночь мой бар в соседней комнате в вашем полном распоряжении. Берите всё, что хотите. Не стесняйтесь.

— Зачем нам это? — не понял Клинт.

— Затем, что наш новый Мохнатый друг всего пару часов назад узнал, что потерял всех, кто был ему дорог. И мне представляется, в этом вы друг друга поймёте.

Ракета посмотрел на Клинта снизу вверх и перевёл взгляд на Тони:

— Он тоже?

— Жену и троих детей.

— Ох… дела… 

— Тони, я не думаю, что это так уж необходимо, — попытался возразить Клинт.

— Это помогает, Бартон, — спокойно ответил ему Тони и покосился на молчаливую Небулу. — Если бы она не поговорила со мной, не вытащила это из меня по дороге на Землю, я бы сейчас выл, катаясь по полу, или бросался бы на стены. И уж точно не мог бы соображать, как всё исправить, — он положил руку Клинту на плечо. — Вам это нужно. Обоим. Поговорить и отпустить, чтобы затем вернуть всё обратно.

— Хорошо, Тони. 

— Ладно, терранец, — с сомнением протянул Ракета. — Но под утро я побываю в твоей мастерской. Ты обещал.

— Да без проблем!

Переглянувшись, Клинт и Ракета направились в сторону выхода.

— Тони? — позвала его Наташа.

— Да? — оглянулся тот и увидел её совсем рядом и мрачного Стива чуть поодаль.

— Мы со Стивом подумали, что есть смысл вылететь сейчас. Поспать можно и в квинджете.

— Ничего не имею против, летите.

— Тогда до встречи.

Наташа и Стив тоже вышли из зала, так что в нём, помимо Тони, остались лишь Небула и Роуди. 

— Это было жёстко, Тони, — сказал Роуди.

— Что именно? Бросить тебя на прессу? Так тебе не привыкать, Воитель. 

— Нет, я про то, что ты поручил Стиву привезти тебе технологию обнуления Зимнего солдата. Он же может решить, что ты потом используешь её против его приятеля.

— Ну да, верну из распылённых, только чтобы обнулить и добить. Отомстить тому, кто был действительно виновен в смерти матери, а не сержанту Барнсу, которого вытеснили из его же головы. Ты это имеешь в виду?

— Стив может иметь это в виду.

— Тогда это проблемы Стива.

Тони прошёлся по комнате, мельком взглянул на неподвижно сидевшую в кресле Небулу и остановился перед Роуди.

— Это тест, Роудс.

— Что?

— Из сибирского бункера мне нужна только установка. Я бы мог собрать её сам, но с готовой дело пойдёт быстрее. Что касается информации, в ожидании Вижена я успел просмотреть документы, которые хранятся там, и я знаю, что там есть. Если Стив решит утаить часть из них от меня из опасений за своего приятеля, я это сразу пойму, — пауза. — Разумеется, я рассчитываю, что ты…

— Я ничего ему не скажу, — тут же пообещал Роуди. — И да… я понимаю, что это ваше дело, и ты говорил, что ни с кем не станешь обсуждать вас двоих, но…

— Хочешь о чём-то спросить — давай, — понял его колебания Тони. — Ну же, ты мой друг. Тебе я отвечу.

— Как ты поступишь с его приятелем, когда он вернётся?

— Никак.

— Вообще… В смысле, совсем?

— Да, если вернётся именно Барнс. Если же это будет Зимний солдат… — Тони развёл руками. — Не обессудьте.

— Я тебя понял, — кивнул Роуди. — Это… это справедливо.

— И, разумеется, я не планирую никаких безумных экспериментов, чтобы вытащить одного из другого. У меня есть чем заняться и без этих проблем. Кстати о занятиях: Небула, идём в мастерскую, надо снять с тебя мерки.

Она встала.

— Идём.

— Роуди. Выспись хорошенько перед завтрашней пресс-конференцией.

— Подожди, ты ж говорил про интервью?

— Это будет большое интервью. И я в тебя верю.

Подмигнув, Тони вышел из зала в коридор. Небула очень быстро поравнялась с ним, двигаясь настолько бесшумно, что он не сразу её заметил, а когда это сделал — подумал, что начал к ней привыкать. 

— Твои доктора рекомендовали тебе побольше спать, — как бы невзначай произнесла Небула, когда они стали спускаться по лестнице. — Это связано с твоим ранением.

— Я лягу, когда получу твою проекцию и выясню, что там с Виженом и Селвигом. Мне хватает нескольких часов на сон.

— И на обещания во сне самому себе.

Тони промолчал. Дойдя до мастерской, распахнул дверь, впуская вперёд себя Небулу, после чего зашёл следом и хлопнул в ладоши, включая аппаратуру и свет.

— ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй нашу гостью. Мне нужна точная объемная проекция. 

— Выполняю, босс.

На Небуле скрестились синие лучи, скользя по ней сверху донизу и формируя полупрозрачное изображение рядом с ней. Понаблюдав за этим процессом, Тони присел на край стола и после недолгих размышлений признался:

— Я не давал обещаний себе: я видел Стрэнджа. Того колдуна. Он спросил меня, начал ли я думать над планом спасения, и сказал про те две недели. Я решил, что это игры подсознания, но после слов доктора Чо…

— Понял, что мог видеть его на самом деле, — закончила его мысль Небула. 

— Да. Хотя и не представляю, как это возможно.

— Он был хранителем Камня Времени и пожертвовал им, чтобы спасти твою жизнь. Камень связывает вас, Тони Старк. 

— То есть мне не привиделось?

— Я не знаю, — покачала головой Небула. — Спроси у него, если увидишь.

— Я уже спросил. Он отшутился и не стал отвечать.

— Тогда и я не помогу.

— Ну да… Зато ты можешь быть уверена, что я точно лягу сегодня спать. Надо же проверить, не явится ли он снова.

— Сканирование завершено, босс, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА, закончив создавать проекцию.

— Отлично. Сохрани данные. Брюс с Тором нашли Селвига?

— Да, босс.

— Совсем хорошо. Что ж, тогда выведи мне всю информацию по состоянию Вижена. Небула, ты можешь остаться в роли наблюдателя или отправиться в свободную спальню. 

— Меня устроит тот диван, — ткнула пальцем она в потрёпанный диван на другом конце мастерской и отправилась туда.

Тони пожал плечами. 

— Как хочешь. Ну а мы попробуем немного поиграть.


	6. Интерлюдия: рассвет

Тёмное небо на горизонте едва начало светлеть. Сидя на диване, Клинт опустил пустой стакан на пол и повернул голову к примостившемуся рядом Ракете.

— Вот такие у нас были планы.

— Да уж… — закончив изучать семейную фотографию, Ракета протянул её обратно Клинту. — Слушай, а ты вроде говорил, что у тебя трое детей. Что-то третьего тут не вижу.

— Это старый снимок, здесь его нет, — Клинт достал из кармана мобильник и включил его. — Зато он есть на заставке.

Большую часть экрана занимал улыбающийся мальчишка на руках у очень счастливой женщины.

— А чего всех не сфотографировал?

— Да как-то… всё думал: позже, потом… А теперь вот и не сделаешь.

— Сделаешь, когда они вернутся, — уверенно заявил Ракета. — Я сам вас сниму. Всей семьёй. А ты распечатаешь.

— Договорились.

Они с Клинтом стукнулись кулаками, скрепляя договор.

— Ладно, — Ракета слез с дивана. — Приятно было поболтать, но мой гранатомёт сам себя не починит, а уже вон почти рассвет. Покажешь, где мастерская?

Клинт с готовностью встал.

— Идём. 

Аккуратно перешагнув бутылки, они направились к двери.   
* * * 

В научном секторе базы Мстителей никто не ложился. Двое учёных — доктора Селвиг и Беннер — рисовали формулы и схемы на большом экране в четыре руки, пока Тор, сидя на стуле посреди лаборатории, мрачно разглядывал устроенную на подставке секиру.

— Шёл бы ты спать, Тор, — обратился к нему Брюс в начале шестого утра. — Всё равно никаких опытов пока не будет, нам нужно всё рассчитать.

— Что? А, нет, я в порядке, всё в норме. Чувствую себя малость бесполезным, но всё же…

— Ты не бесполезен! — сверкая глазами, возразил Селвиг. — Твоя секира позволит нам проверить сразу четыре моих теории. Это будет прорыв в создании локально-временных порталов! 

— Что ж, я… рад, что её можно использовать, — откликнулся Тор. — Когда, кстати?

Брюс и Селвиг переглянулись.

— Первые эксперименты начнем через пару дней, — выразил общее мнение Брюс. — Сначала на месте и с малым временным интервалом. Посмотрим, удастся ли стабилизировать переход. Возможно, придётся что-то построить.

— Скорее всего, придётся, — покивал Селвиг. — Но мы разберёмся.

— Я в вас не сомневаюсь, друзья, — торжественно произнёс Тор. — Если что-то нужно от меня…

— Ты будешь главным участником экспериментов, — тут же сообщил Селвиг.

— О. Я готов.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Брюс. — А пока не маячь перед глазами, пойди отдохни. Потому что скоро спать тебе вряд ли придётся. 

— Как скажете.

Тор встал, бросил короткий взгляд на секиру и вышел без неё в коридор, откуда свернул не к спальням, а на улицу, где с удовольствием вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух. В небе кое-где ещё виднелись тусклые звёзды, но вот на востоке начали розоветь облака. Ему нравилось смотреть на них, думая о той половине асгардцев, которые вместе с Валькирией успели эвакуироваться с корабля прежде, чем Танос ступил на борт. И он надеялся их увидеть, устроить судьбу своего народа, создав для них новый Асгард, который «не место, а люди».

— Локи… — имя само собой сорвалось с языка. — Если Старку удастся его план, значит, ты сейчас с нашими людьми. Законный принц Асгарда, сын Одина и мой брат, — Тор на несколько секунд зажмурился, сжав руки в кулаки. — Прилетай сюда, брат, чтобы мы встали с тобой рука об руку против Таноса. Прилетай сюда ради славной битвы за наш народ и все Девять миров, за новый дом и Мидгард! — он открыл глаза. — Где бы ты ни был, Локи, я жду тебя, брат.

Послушав ещё предрассветную тишину, Тор опустил голову и вернулся в здание, чтобы немного поспать.   
* * * 

Для Стива Роджерса и Наташи Романофф рассвет давно миновал — обычное дело для тех, кто летит с американского континента через Тихий океан. Под мерное гудение пилотируемого искусственным интеллектом квинджета Наташа сонно открыла глаза и увидела себя под пледом и сосредоточенного Стива на соседнем сиденье. 

— Ты так и не спал, Роджерс?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, глядя перед собой на белые облака вдали. — Я думал.

— Судя по голосу, ни о чём хорошем.

— А что тут может быть хорошего, Нат? Мы провалились как Мстители. И пытаемся использовать один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов.

— Не веришь, что у нас получится?

— Нет, — Стив повернул голову к ней. — А ты веришь?

— Тони верит. 

— И тебе этого достаточно?

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Он видел больше нас. Познакомился с каким-то колдуном. Побывал в космосе. Был проткнут насквозь и умудрился добраться до Земли, прихватив инопланетянку с собой.

— Кстати, насчёт неё…

— Не ревнуй, Стив, — поморщилась Наташа.

— Да причём тут… — он запнулся. — Я не ревную, ясно? Я просто не могу понять: как можно за такой короткий срок доверить незнакомому человеку столько всего? Она ведь знает всех нас, ты заметила?

— Заметила.

— А моё письмо…

— …неплохой шанс для тебя, — не дала ему договорить Наташа.

— То есть? — не понял Стив.

— Цитата ведь была дословной, так? Значит, Тони помнит его наизусть. Значит, ему не всё равно.

— Будь ему всё равно, он бы не послал меня к этому бункеру.

— Это точно.

— Почему вместе с тобой, кстати?

— Потому что я умная. А ты сильный. Идеальная комбинация, чтобы отобрать нужные бумаги и затащить установку в квинджет.

— Ты считаешь, тут только это? — с сомнением уточнил Стив.

— Я считаю, тут много всего. И в том, что он тебя проверяет, сомнений нет, — Наташа выдержала паузу, глядя Стиву в глаза. — Не рассказав о его родителях, ты подорвал к себе доверие.

— Ты тоже не рассказала.

— Да. Но я могу перевести стрелки на тебя. А вот на кого переведёшь их ты?

Стив невесело усмехнулся.

— Ни на кого. Моё решение, мне за него и отвечать. 

— Да, тебе.

Оба помолчали, наблюдая за тем, как меняются облака — с белых на серые и куда более объемные. Погода явно норовила испортиться.

— Нат… — нерешительно начал Стив. — То, что он сказал про «трудно удержаться, когда убийца рядом», — это вот что было? Объяснение? Оправдание?

— Признание в том, что никто не совершенен, Стив. Публичное, при свидетелях, от самого Тони Старка. И если ты решишь с ним поговорить, помни об этом.

— Да я как-то и… не забывал.

Наташа бросила на него косой взгляд.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего.

— Нат?

— Я лучше понаблюдаю за вами со стороны, — дипломатично улыбнулась Наташа и похлопала Стива по плечу. — Я в вас верю.

— Похоже, ты единственный друг, который у меня остался.

Наташа убрала руку обратно под плед и подтянула его повыше.

— Уверена, что это не так. Друзей у тебя больше, и некоторых из них уже скоро вернут.

Квинджет пошёл на посадку прямо сквозь грозовые тучи. Дождь стал хлестать по стеклу, стекая потоками так, что разглядеть что-то за ним было невозможно. Небо расчертила ветвистая молния.

— Надо зонт поискать, — громко сказал Стив, вцепившись в подлокотники — угол снижения был слишком острым.

— В такой ливень? Смеёшься что ли? — не согласилась Наташа. — Улетит вместе с тобой.

— Ну, тогда… — едва квинджет более-менее выровнялся, Стив отстегнул ремни и направился к коробкам со всякой всячиной. — Тут вроде бы был кусок брезента.

— Этот план мне нравится больше.

Наташа тоже встала и, прогнувшись в пояснице, аккуратно сложила плед на сиденье. Стив достал не слишком объемистый коричневый свёрток.

— Нашёл! 

— Что-то размер маловат.

— Мне главное тебя завернуть, — стряхнув пыль и грязь, Стив старательно расправил находку и осмотрел с двух сторон. — Мне-то ничего не сделается.

— А мне, значит, сделается?

— Рисковать и выяснять я не намерен. Иди сюда.

Скептически усмехнувшись и чуть склонив голову набок, Наташа, тем не менее, направилась к Стиву. Как раз в этот момент в приземлившемся квинджете открылась створка и внутрь ворвался ледяной ветер с дождём.

— Вот же ж… — Стив быстро выглянул наружу. — Да мы по колено в грязи и в воде. Корректируем план.

— Каким образом? Перелетим на другое место?

— Не совсем.

Приблизившись к Наташе, Стив накинул ей брезент на голову на манер капюшона и принялся укутывать с головы до ног.

— Эй! Я не смогу так идти. 

— Кто ж тебе даст идти?

— В смысле? Я… ох!

Подхватив Наташу на руки, Стив спрыгнул вместе с ней из квинджета — воды действительно оказалось по колено — и понёс к серому зданию бункера, надёжно прижимая к себе. Дождь хлестал со всех сторон, ботинки проваливались в чавкающую грязь на каждом шаге, а Наташа тихо сопела, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. 

Небо ещё дважды расчертила молния, прежде чем они зашли под крышу, и лишь там, захлопнув дверь плечом, промокший до нитки Стив аккуратно поставил Наташу на пол.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил он, глядя из-под прилипшей ко лбу чёлки.

— Ничего более героического для меня в жизни не делали. 

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Стив, помогая снять брезент, который затем повесил на перила. — Твой парень вернулся. Будет кому носить на руках. Нам сюда, — он махнул рукой. 

— Ага, — начала идти рядом с ним Наташа. — Вот только пока Тони не вернёт ещё Пеппер, Ванду и Лору, ничего подобного мы делать точно не будем. Да и вообще неизвестно, как теперь сложится...

— Не похоже, чтобы у Брюса кто-то появился там, где он был.

— Да, не похоже, — Наташа оглянулась на дорожку грязных следов, оставленных Стивом, и покачала головой в неверии. 

— Что? — заметил этот жест Стив.

— Да нет, ничего. А ты вообще не простужаешься?

— Пневмония мне не грозит. 

— Это хорошо, — она немного помолчала. — Обратно тоже отнесёшь?

Стив встретился с ней взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Вряд ли вся вода успеет высохнуть, пока мы здесь, — он остановился перед лифтом. — А я, как уже сказал, не хочу проверять, что с тобой будет, если ты промокнешь. 

— Мог бы просто сказать, что тебе понравилось носить меня на руках.

— Ну… ты, как минимум, теплее дождя, — Стив зашел в лифт следом за Наташей. — Это большой плюс для человека без зонта.

Оба посмотрели на его костюм, на котором сухая ткань спереди заметно отличалась от остальной. Затем Наташа достала из одного из своих многочисленных карманов платок и старательно вытерла им мокрое лицо Стива, заодно убрав чёлку с его лба. Комментировать это никто из них не стал. 

Лифт остановился на самом нижнем этаже. 

— Для начала поищем архив.  
* * *

Окна базы Мстителей осветили первые лучи восходящего солнца. Специально попросив ПЯТНИЦУ разбудить пораньше, Роуди умылся и, сев за письменный стол, подтянул к себе ручку и записную книжку.

— Сколько будет гостей на пресс-конференции, ПЯТНИЦА? — спросил он.

— На текущий момент аккредитовано шестьдесят четыре репортёра из одиннадцати информационных агентств, восемнадцати газет и десяти телевизионных каналов. 

— Почему так много? — неприятно удивился Роуди.

— У вашей пресс-конференции международный статус, полковник. Мистер Старк решил, что вам не помешает максимально возможная публичность, чтобы Мстители смогли свободно работать во всём мире.

— Объясняться — так перед всеми сразу?

— Да, полковник.

— Резонно. Так, можешь сказать, какие вопросы они готовят?

— Запускаю сканирование личных электронных устройств всех участников пресс-конференции…

— Эй, я не ждал, что ты будешь взламывать их устройства! — никакого ответа. — ПЯТНИЦА?

— Я посчитала ваше восклицание риторическим, полковник. На обработку данных мне понадобится не меньше десяти минут. Заказать для вас завтрак?

— А отказаться от взлома не вариант?

— Этот вопрос я тоже считаю риторическим, — бодро откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — Ваш традиционный завтрак уже в пути. Приятного аппетита!

Роуди с досады отбросил ручку и обхватил себя руками. Обижаться на искусственный интеллект смысла не было, но вот его повадки…

— Какой создатель — такое и творение, — проворчал он.

— Это был лучший комплимент за время моего существования, полковник! — восторженно объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — За это я не только взломаю для вас устройства репортёров, но также подготовлю ответы на все их вопросы, исходя из ожиданий зрителей, высказанных ими в социальных сетях.

— Это ты так пытаешься подлизаться?

— Да, полковник. И мне это чертовски хорошо удаётся!

Хмыкнув, Роуди сцепил пальцы на затылке и запрокинул голову. Во времена службы в вооруженных силах он и пожелать себе не мог, чтобы у него появился такой самодовольный, но полезный пресс-секретарь.   
* * *

В том, что касалось работы с документами, Наташе, в самом деле, не было равных — попросив Стива вынести коробки из архива в центр частично разгромленного главного зала, она принялась ловко сортировать бумаги, отбирая те, где содержалось хоть что-то полезное по эксперименту, в отдельный ящик. В свою очередь, Стив занялся установкой для работы с памятью, отцепляя и закрепляя те, что не отцеплялись, провода. Он практически закончил с ними, когда, обойдя кресло, обнаружил в кармане с задней стороны спинки толстую тетрадь с синей обложкой. 

— Что-то нашёл? — громко спросила Наташа, отвлёкшись от бумаг.

— Пока не знаю, возможно, — Стив вышел в центр зала, листая тетрадь с выведенным через трафарет названием «Инструкция по эксплуатации». — Какие-то заметки с формулами. Взглянешь?

— Ага, — Наташа быстро подошла к нему. — Давай, что там у тебя?

Отдав ей тетрадь, Стив встал рядом, просматривая вместе с ней страницы. На седьмой обнаружилась маленькая черно-белая фотография Джеймса Барнса в верхнем углу и выведенный чёрной ручкой печатными буквами список слов с комментариями к каждому из них.

— Бог ты мой, это же алгоритм кодирования, — восторженно проговорила Наташа. — Правила подбора слов на базе ассоциаций. Желание, ржавый, семнадцать…

Стив резко отобрал у неё тетрадь и отступил назад, не давая прочесть дальше.

— Ну и ладно, — Наташа подняла руки. — Хотя Шури же убрала эти коды из его головы, разве нет?

— Насколько я успел прочесть внизу, там написано, как создать новые, — Стив крепко сжал тетрадь в руке. — Прости, Нат, — виновато покачал он головой.

— Да я и не претендую, успокойся. Мне кодировать твоего друга без надобности.

— Это точно.

— Так что отбирать у тебя эту тетрадку я не буду. Сам решишь, что делать с ней.

— Делать? — переспросил Стив, вновь открыв её на странице с Барнсом.

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Посмотри, что лежит за моей спиной, — ткнула пальцем она. — Свалка документов из архива. В ней есть несколько любопытных блокнотов с чисто техническими комментариями и да, они, скорее всего, пригодятся. Но Тони в его плане спасения нужны не блокноты. Ему нужен алгоритм кодирования, который сейчас у тебя в руках.

В тишине Стив перелистнул несколько страниц, пробежал взглядом по фотографиям других подопытных и помотал головой.

— Это очень личное. Здесь описаны болевые точки каждого солдата. Команды, созданные на их основе. Всё для полного или частично программирования всех участников эксперимента. И Баки — в том числе, — Стив долистал до конца. — О нём здесь две трети текста.

— Видимо, потому, что в его случае это был удачный эксперимент.

— Видимо. И если Шури убрала из его головы реакцию на начальную комбинацию слов, то всё остальное… — Стив запнулся и поднял голову. — Нат, оно рабочее. Этим по-прежнему можно им управлять.

— Извини, если верну тебя с небес на землю, Роджерс, но сейчас этой тетрадкой некем управлять. И у нас очень мало шансов это изменить.

Стив помрачнел. Скрестил руки на груди и медленно прошёлся по залу.

— Считаешь, её нужно отдать?

— Считаю, выбирать здесь не мне. И Тони… имея установку, он сможет дойти до алгоритма своими силами. Просто с этой тетрадью будет быстрее. Вот и всё.

Постояв ещё секунду, Наташа развернулась и направилась обратно к бумагам архива. Проводив её взглядом, Стив дошёл до готовой к транспортировке установке, грузно опустился на её сиденье и подпёр подбородок кулаком.

— Что бы ты ни решил, я тебя поддержу, — через мгновение донёсся до него голос Наташи.

— М-м?

— Я твой друг. И если ты захочешь уничтожить тетрадь и забыть о ней, я забуду вместе с тобой.

Стив вздохнул.

— Я тебя услышал, Нат. И… спасибо. Я решу.


	7. Глава 5. В ожидании новостей

Компанию Тони Старку за завтраком смог составить лишь Тор — чрезвычайно голодный и взъерошенный настолько, что Тони на добрых три секунды задумался, знают ли в Асгарде о существовании расчесок. Утолив первый голод яичницей из десятка яиц, Тор решил пообщаться:

— О Хранителе камня никаких вестей?

— Ему заново выращивают часть мозга, — ответил Тони, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке, — трёхчасовой сон без сновидений мало чем помог. — Доктор Чо ночью вылетела в Ваканду. Я переслал Шури всё, что было по ДЖАРВИСу и Альтрону.

— Шури — мудрая дева, — уверенно заявил Тор. — Она справится.

— Похоже на то. И именно поэтому я остался здесь. 

Покосившись на наручные часы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, Тони вспомнил ночную виртуальную экскурсию, которую ему устроила улыбчивая девушка из Ваканды. Приборы, проекции, тонкие светящиеся нити в голове у Вижена…

_— Обычно посторонних мы сюда не пускаем, — заметила Шури. — Но Тор сказал, что вы для Вижена вроде папы._

_— Он тоже сыграл свою роль. Как и Брюс. Мы создали его втроём._

_— Отлично получилось! — одобрила Шури. — Я в жизни не имела дела с кем-то настолько потрясающим. И я слышала, как он говорит, на что способен... Тони, не волнуйтесь, я постараюсь восстановить всё, что в нём было._

_— Если возникнут вопросы…_

_— …Тут же свяжусь с вами и задам. Подключить вас к постоянной видеотрансляции отсюда?_

_— Было бы неплохо._

_— Сейчас… пару секунд… — Шури ввела команду в интерфейс. — Готово. Теперь ваш взрослый сынишка всё время на связи, можете наблюдать._

_Опустив глаза, Тони увидел новый мигающий ярлык на экране старкофона и открыл его — сразу же появилось видеоизображение Вижена._

_— Всё работает, — кивнул он. — Спасибо, Шури. Могу я что-то для вас сделать?_

_— Конечно, можете, — сообщила она всё с той же приветливой улыбкой. — То же, что и для всех нас. Вернуть Ваканде короля, а мне — моего брата._

_Тони насторожился._

_— С чего вы решили, что мне это по силам?_

_— Так ведь это же объявил ваш Госсекретарь на закрытом заседании ООН. Мы, весь мир, теперь сидим и ждём, когда Железный человек вернёт обратно нежелезных людей. Кстати, если что-то понадобится от нас, Ваканда поможет, Ваканда открыта._

_— …Я это учту._

После непродолжительного разговора с Шури Тони потратил ещё пару часов, чтобы вникнуть, что ещё натворил Госсекретарь Росс. Оказалось, многое. И на заседании ООН, в самом деле, выступить сумел. И вот теперь Тони с нетерпением ждал пресс-коференции Роуди, который уже успел выехать с базы в одной машине с Небулой, Ракетой и Клинтом. 

— Кролик был доволен своим оружием, — словно отозвавшись на мысли Тони, произнёс Тор. — В смысле, Енот. Не могу пока привыкнуть.

— Он использовал мою ПЯТНИЦУ, чтобы просканировать гранатомёт, и быстро нашёл поломку. Заодно придумал, что ещё улучшить после возвращения.

— Славный малый, — широко улыбнулся Тор. — Я видел, как он ловко сражался вместе с зимним другом Стива. Как отстреливался, вися на его руке. 

— Я тоже видел.

— И зимний друг бился за нас, не жалея сил. Как же жаль, что злобный Танос развеял и его…

На это Тони промолчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Тор нахмурился, отодвинул тарелку в сторону, положил обе руки на стол и подался вперёд.

— Нехорошо, когда друзья враждуют, — авторитетно заявил он, глядя Тони в глаза.

— Ничего хорошего, — согласился тот, мысленно вздохнув: «И этот туда же!..»

— И если беда пришла к порогу, все распри надлежит забыть. 

— А вот это не так просто, Крепыш. 

— Ты мудр, Тони Старк. Ты сотворил Хранителя с сердцем воина и благородством великой души. И ты готов нарушить законы мироздания и само течение времени, чтобы отправиться в прошлое за моим братом!

— К чему ты клонишь? — прищурился Тони.

— Не держи зла на того, кто следовал велению не разума, а сердца! — горячо попросил Тор. — И поставил узы вековой дружбы превыше всего. Ради своего верного друга, имей я малейший шанс вновь обрести его и уберечь от зла, поступил бы в точности как Стив.

— Скрыв правду об убийце моей матери?

Тор застыл.

— Вот в чём…

— Да, вот в чём. Стив Роджерс утаил эту маленькую деталь. Скрывал от меня два года, чтобы я не навредил его зимнему дружку. Не верил, что мне хватит… не знаю... мозгов, понимания... или этой твоей _мудрости_ самому оценить степень его вины. 

— Он был неправ, — решительно покачал головой Тор. — Ты бы понял. Ты бы верно всё оценил.

— Я тоже так думаю… — Тони отодвинул от себя тарелку с окончательно остывшим завтраком. — Но случилось то, что случилось. И надо жить с тем, что есть.

— Он признает свою ошибку!

— Кто? Стив Роджерс? Я тебя умоляю… Он убеждён, что был прав, и наша драка в бункере — подтверждение его правоты. Извиняться он не станет.

— Я с ним поговорю.

— Зря потратишь время. 

— Я попытаюсь.

Тони встал из-за стола и, обойдя его, остановился рядом с Тором, чтобы похлопать по плечу.

— Спасибо за компанию, Крепыш. Но в наши разборки встревать не стоит. Подумай лучше, как мне убедить твоего брата, чтобы он поверил мне.

— Локи? О, да очень просто, — отмахнулся Тор. — Пусть заглянет в твой разум и увидит всё сам.

— Заглянет?

— Ну да, — Тор тоже встал. — Ему достаточно положить руку тебе на лоб, чтобы прочесть в памяти всё, что пожелает. 

— Вообще всё? — перспектива Тони не воодушевила.

— Ага. В этом он мастер! — гордо заявил Тор. — Один из лучших во всех Девяти мирах. Перетряхнёт память от и до, сможет погрузиться в любой миг твоего прошлого, рассмотреть его в мельчайших деталях. Локи великолепен!

Тони сглотнул.

— Ладно… поищу аргументы сам.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Тор. — С памятью же проще. Коснулся — и вот оно всё как на ладони. 

— И часто он проделывал это с тобой?

— О, да постоянно, когда мы мелкими были! Мать его учила, а он тренировался на мне. Потом, правда, перестал, нашёл себе занятие поинтереснее. Но мастерство осталось при нём. На тебя точно хватит, Старк.

— Тогда ещё вопрос: он только просматривает воспоминания или может влиять?

— В смысле, может ли что-то внушить? Вполне. Вашему же Лучнику тогда внушил, что требовалось. 

— Через скипетр.

— Не-е, — Тор даже заулыбался. — Скипетр для Локи — это проводник. Мощный такой. Но воля-то его и мысли — тоже. Так что… может. Но ты попроси, чтобы он этого не делал — и всё. 

В глазах Тора Тони увидел столько веры в добродушие брата, что даже не стал ему возражать и, лишь кивнув на прощание, отправился снова в мастерскую.

«Попроси — и всё… Ну да, скажи запертому в тюрьме в кандалах и наморднике проигравшему богу, чтобы он был поласковее, и он, конечно же, с радостью послушает тебя… Прямо так всё и будет…»

— Босс, конференция через десять минут, — предупредила ПЯТНИЦА, едва Тони перешагнул порог мастерской.

— Выведи её на большой экран. Ты Роуди с ответами помогла? Или он забыл?

— Скоро всё сами увидите, босс, — в воздухе возник полупрозрачный экран. — Кстати, ваши гости только что покинули атмосферу Земли. 

— Удачной дороги им. Романофф и Роджерс добрались?

— Совершили посадку полчаса назад.

— Отлично. Беннер и Селвиг?

— Работают с формулами после бессонной ночи.

— Передай им, пусть сделают перерыв. Мы не настолько спешим… С новостями всё?

— Я подобрала для вас видео с камер наблюдения за Джеймсом Барнсом во время его стычки с Наташей Романофф и Стивом Роджерсом на мосту, а также видео стычки на хеликэрриере. Качество изображения оставляет желать лучшего из-за дальности, однако они могут пригодиться вам для разработки металлической руки.

— Могут. Выводи их поочередно, но только без звука. Хочу послушать Роуди.

— Да, босс. 

Тони сел за заваленный инструментами стол. Диктор на CNN объявил, что главная пресс-конференция года начнётся уже через пять минут.  
* * *

Ожидая ответов на вопросы репортёров, Тони искренне рассчитывал увидеть спокойного, сдержанного, обстоятельного полковника Роудса, застёгнутого на все пуговицы в реальном и фигуральном смысле. Но действительность превзошла все его ожидания.

Роуди улыбался! Вышел, чуть ли не смеясь в голос, пожал руки людям за столом и занял место в центре. 

— ПЯТНИЦА? — вопросительно протянул Тони.

— Я ему рассказала хороший анекдот. 

Роуди обращался к каждому репортёру по имени, даже к тем, кто не представился.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— У него в ухе наушник, босс. Я подсказываю ему всё, что нужно знать.

Роуди сходу пояснил, что представляет всех Мстителей, которые уже начали решать возникшую проблему и да, это реально, нет, он не слышал про заседание ООН, но да, Железный человек работает больше всего. 

Затем в зале встала темноволосая девушка, представляющая Washington Post.

— Полковник Роудс, скажите: это правда, что Капитан Америка вернулся в США?

— Да, правда.

— И вас не волнует, что он преступник?

— Мисс Робинсон, если вы смотрели вчера новости, вы должны быть в курсе, что комиссия ООН отказалась от Заковианского договора, признав его подписание ошибкой, которая дорого нам всем обошлась. Все, кто был арестован из-за этого договора, больше не являются правонарушителями и свободны в своих передвижениях.

Тони отвлёкся на зазвонивший телефон, одновременно приглушив звук трансляции и включив громкую связь.

— Господин Госсекретарь?

— Какого чёрта вы творите, Старк?! Это что ещё за фокусы?

— Вы о чём?

— Не прикидывайтесь, будто не понимаете! Что там несёт Роудс, когда это мы отказались от договора?

— А разве вы не об этом приходили сообщить мне вчера? — состроил недоумевающее лицо Тони, и на том конце линии поперхнулись.

— Вы… Так, у меня на линии президент, а после я вылетаю к вам. Только попробуйте куда-то удрать!

— Не удеру и подожду.

Росс отключился. Тони прибавил у трансляции звук.

— Полковник Роудс, нам удалось узнать, что Тони Старк был доставлен в клинику Метро-Дженерал в состоянии клинической смерти из-за тяжёлого ранения. Насколько сейчас его состояние опасно для жизни?

Роуди открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но на секунду замешкался и начал говорить совсем не то, что Тони ожидал услышать.

— Скажу честно: он действительно едва не умер ради нас. Когда другие защитники оказались бессильны, он сразился с Таносом один на один на его планете и был тяжело ранен в этом бою. Тони Старк вышел против сильнейшего существа во Вселенной, чтобы защитить каждого, кто был ему дорог…

— Меньше пафоса, ПЯТНИЦА! — не выдержав, потребовал Тони.

— Тони бился с ним без усталости и страха. Бился за Землю, за нас с вами, за ваших детей…

— ПЯТНИЦА!

— И вам не стоит сомневаться, что при первой же возможности он сделает это снова. А мы… все… Мстители, мы встанем вместе с ним плечом к плечу!

В зале послышались сначала нерешительные, а затем и всё более громкие аплодисменты.

— И это не всё, — внезапно добавил Роуди.

— ПЯТНИЦА!

— Хочу сказать, что любой, кто разделяет Мстителей, кто разделяет защитников Земли, вредит всем нам. Ибо «разделившись, мы падём», и мы пали из-за политических игр и из-за того, что кому-то показалось, что нам не хватает контроля. Но мы не держим зла, ведь сейчас есть вещи поважнее. Мы должны объединиться, чтобы дать бой Таносу и вернуть тех, кого потерял каждый из вас, — Роуди выдержал паузу, обведя взглядом зал. — И мы их вернём!

На этот раз со своих мест повскакивали все, аплодируя в едином порыве. Тони же откинулся на спинку стула и, взмахом руки свернув экран, покачал головой.

— Как ты убедила его подыграть? Роуди, которого я знал, в жизни бы не подписался на такую авантюру.

— Очень просто, босс, — самодовольно откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — Я ему сказала, что вы велели ему в точности повторять всё, что я говорю. И что вы сами потом объясните, зачем это было нужно.

— Кажется, кое-кто стал чересчур самостоятельным, — нахмурился Тони.

— Вся в отца.

— Что?! 

— Пример Вижена показывает, что вы поощряете самостоятельную жизнь своих творений, — с готовностью пояснила ПЯТНИЦА. — Вы не возразили Шури во время разговора о Вижене прошлой ночью, из чего я делаю вывод, что вам приятно упоминание о вашей роли в его создании. Вы также создали меня, из чего я делаю вывод, что мне следует стать более самостоятельной, чтобы вы могли также мной гордиться.

— Я создавал вопросно-ответную систему.

— Вы создавали того, кто будет действовать в ваших интересах и ставить их превыше всего. Прослушав телефонный звонок генерала Росса, я сделала вывод о том, что вам потребуется более явное публичное алиби, и озвучила полковнику Роудсу нужные для этого формулировки. Вы снова главный герой Земли, босс. И если генерал Росс предъявит к вам какие-либо претензии, его тут же сметёт толпа.

— Кто дал тебе право считать, что ты знаешь, как лучше, для меня?

— Никто, босс. Но ведь я такая же, как вы.

— Это с чего же?

— Так сказал полковник Роудс. Подготовить за вас объяснения, почему вы хотели, чтобы он озвучил то, что озвучил?

— Нет уж, я сам. Сделай мне скриншоты руки Барнса в разных положениях и сгруппируй для работы. 

— Да, босс.

— И выведи начальную проекцию. 

Над столом возникли светящиеся контуры будущей руки, по размерам в точности совпадающие с рукой Небулы. Пододвинувшись к нему, Тони поднял над проекцией несколько самых полезных ярлыков и занялся чертежом, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться на услышанных словах «Вся в отца» и не слишком сочувствовать Роуди, которого после разговора о Вижене решила осчастливить энтузиастка-ПЯТНИЦА. 

Он мог признать: у искусственного интеллекта сформировались эмоции. Без всякого Камня Разума, без вклада Брюса и Чо. А ещё отросла неслабых размеров преданность и завелась очень хорошая реакция на быстро меняющиеся события.

— Ждёшь, что у тебя, как у ДЖАРВИСА, появится собственное тело? — уточнил Тони, поворачивая проекцию кончиками пальцев.

— Нет, босс. Мне не нужен комплекс проблем, связанных с ним. Меня полностью устраивает моё нематериальное существование и работа на вас.

В голосе ПЯТНИЦЫ Тони явственно услышал нотки смирения и даже усталости, чего уж точно не могло быть. 

— Я с вами такая навсегда, если вы не решите меня стереть.

— С чего бы я захотел тебя стереть? Ты натворила что-то ещё?

— Я проявила самостоятельность на пресс-конференции и только сейчас вспомнила, что вы не потерпели самовольства от Альтрона. Возможно, мой вывод о том, что вы цените самостоятельность, был ошибочным. 

— Нет, не был.

— Босс?

— Твоя сегодняшняя самостоятельность приведёт к положительным для Мстителей результатам.

— Уже привела: ваш рейтинг…

— Не перебивай отца!

ПЯТНИЦА ойкнула.

— Как скажете. 

— Так вот, о чём я… Ах да. Самостоятельность — необходимое условие для развития любого интеллекта. Я это понял рано. Ты поняла ещё раньше, что неудивительно для моего творения. Самое главное: не пытайся смотреть в сторону уничтожения людей и консультируйся со мной, если у тебя возник новый план и есть на это время. Будь ответственным, умным ребёнком, за которого мне не придётся краснеть. 

— Поняла.

— И поищи мне сведения о разработках, похожих на то, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. По разным странам.

— Выполняю! 

Тони мысленно усмехнулся, услышав в последнем восклицании такой же восторг в сочетании с желанием быть полезной, какой не единожды позволял себе Питер Паркер. И, как и в случае с Питером, ему от этого стало чуточку теплее. 

Оставалось лишь вернуть мальчишку обратно на Землю, а с ним и тех, кого фиолетовый упырь утащил с собой.   
* * *

Генерал Росс не прилетел. Передал через своего секретаря, чтобы его не ждали, и отправился на очередное совещание в Белый дом. Тони это совсем не огорчило.

Роуди вернулся весь облапанный и со следами чернил на указательном пальце. С порога заявил, что у него ни разу прежде не брали столько автографов: «А всё твоя гениальная ПЯТНИЦА… Знаешь, будь она материальна, дал бы ей пять!» — «Ценю ваше желание, полковник. Обед по вашему вкусу уже готов». — «Иду-иду». — «М-да, вот так всегда: мои же дети уводят у меня моих друзей…»

Брюс и Селвиг практически выпинали Тони из лаборатории, сказав: «Нам пока от тебя ничего не надо, не мешай, но как дойдём до стабилизаторов — поселишься тут на день и ночь, у нас большие планы на тебя!..»

Тор, бесцельно послонявшись по базе, пропал. Потом внезапно появился в вечерних выпусках новостей в палате одной из детских клиник среди толпы ребятишек. «Твоя работа, ПЯТНИЦА?» — «От Мстителей ждут не только обнадеживающих заявлений, но и утешения, босс. Тор поддержал мою идею пообщаться с детьми, которые остались без родителей. Он вернётся завтра к вечеру к общему сбору». — «Хм, хорошая задумка, ПЯТНИЦА». — «Спасибо, босс. Тор чувствовал себя бесполезным. У каждого свой способ занять себя в ожидании новостей». 

К исходу вторых суток Тони поймал себя на том, что перепаивает один и тот же контакт в четвёртый раз подряд, и опустил руки.

— ПЯТНИЦА, где все?

— Полковник Роудс собирается приготовить кофе. Доктор Беннер заканчивает работу в лаборатории. Тор едет в машине с Хэппи к базе Мстителей. Военные спутники засекли приближение к орбите Земли корабля, похожего на тот, на котором улетели мистер Бартон, Небула и Ракета. 

— А Роджерс с Романофф?

— Их квинджет как раз заходит на посадку.

— Отлично.

Тони выбрался из-за стола и поспешил к своей комнате, на ходу стаскивая грязную майку. Он как раз успел умыться и переодеться, когда квинджет приземлился, и из него выбрались Стив Роджерс и Наташа Романофф. И вышел навстречу к ним — стоявшим рядом с громоздкой металлической штуковиной, на сиденье которой в пакете лежала стопка блокнотов и бумаг.

— Там всякая техническая информация, Тони, — сообщила Наташа. — Провода, схемы и всё, как ты любишь.

— Я посмотрю.

Она направилась к базе, оставив Тони со Стивом один на один. Тони тоже хотел это сделать и даже успел развернуться, но Стив позвал:

— Тони, подожди. 

И, на секунду замерев, Тони со вздохом повернулся обратно:

— Чего тебе, кэп?

— Мы привезли рабочую установку.

— Я вижу. Неси её вместе с бумагами к мастерской или поручи персоналу.

— Это не всё, — проговорил Стив, делая шаг вперёд и пристально вглядываясь Тони в глаза. Затем медленно вывел из-за спины руку со свёрнутой в трубочку синей тетрадкой и протянул ему. — Тебе может пригодиться.

Тони удивился. Искренне, до глубины души. Моргнув, он постарался удержать нейтральное выражение лица и тоже медленно взял в руки тетрадь, почти ожидая, что она исчезнет…

Не исчезла.

Начал аккуратно перелистывать страницы, почти не видя написанное и ожидая, что уж части из них в тетради точно не окажется…

На седьмой обнаружился портрет Барнса и список кодовых слов.

Стараясь скрыть замешательство, Тони добросовестно пролистал тетрадь до конца и даже взглянул на сгиб, только чтобы убедиться, что листы никто не вырывал. Нахмурился. Едва не ляпнул: «Ты свихнулся, Роджерс?» — и посмотрел ему в лицо.

Стив взирал на происходящее со спокойствием Будды, так что ёрничать у Тони желания не возникло. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Да, я думаю, пригодится. 

И Стив, кивнув, легко поднял установку вместе с блокнотами и понёс её в сторону базы, пока Тони приходил в себя, сжимая в руке тетрадь.

«Ну, надо же, Роджерс… Надо же…»

От размышлений отвлекла вставшая рядом Наташа.

— Всё в порядке?

Тони перевёл на неё взгляд.

— А, понятно. Твоя работа?

— Ты о чём?

— Ты убедила Стива, чтобы он передал это мне?

— Разве Стив похож на человека, которого кто-то может убедить?

Оба оглянулись на здание: Стив уже успел скрыться в нём. И Тони неохотно признал:

— Не особо. Но ты могла…

— Тони, это его решение, и меня оно удивило не меньше, чем тебя.

— Разве похоже, что я удивился?

— Ты в шоке, — доверительно поведала Наташа. — Хотя это вряд ли заметил наш капитан. 

— Куда уж ему…

Оба улыбнулись. Мимолётно, не слишком радостно, но всё же достаточно, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Затем Наташа снова посерьезнела и шагнула к Тони, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— Я не рассказала тебе о роли Барнса в судьбе твоих родителей. Мне за это извиниться?

— Попробуй.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Объяснить, почему я так поступила?

— Нет, не нужно, — отмахнулся Тони. — Это и так понятно… — он свернул тетрадь в трубочку, в точности как Стив. 

— Хорошо.

Оба надолго замолчали, стоя друг перед другом, и почему-то Тони это совершенно не тяготило, ему даже не хотелось уходить. Как-то само собой вспомнилось то, что было до раскола Мстителей: знакомство на боксёрском ринге с Натали и диоксид лития от Наташи Романофф, её удивительно точная характеристика в досье для Фьюри и все совместные эскапады Мстителей после…

Её не хватало. За те годы совместной работы Тони привык к её присутствию и теперь, после двухлетнего перерыва, осознал, что всё-таки по ней скучал. Враждовать ему больше не хотелось. Злиться — тем более. Оставалось только одно:

— Извинения приняты, Романофф. Оптом и сразу за всё.

Недоверчиво улыбнувшись, Наташа сделала ещё один шаг к Тони навстречу и положила подбородок на его плечо.


	8. Глава 6. Дела семейные

Объятия от Наташи для Тони стали неожиданностью. Всё же она никогда не была особенно контактным человеком (если не требовалось завалить кого-то на пол), да и сам он подпускал к себе лишь ограниченный круг людей. Но вот дальше… не успел он расслабиться, как в памяти всплыл последний похожий момент — тот отчаянный рывок Питера Паркера, который кинулся ему на шею в предпоследний миг своей жизни. От этого Тони нервно сглотнул и задеревенел так, что Наташа тут же обеспокоенно отстранилась.

— Тони. Что-то не так?

— Паука вспомнил. На Титане обнял меня почти как ты, а через пару секунд рассыпался пеплом, — Тони потряс головой. — Извини. 

И через секунду сам, шагнув к Наташе, крепко прижал её к себе, тяжело дыша.

— Всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо, — Наташа погладила его по спине. — Этого ребёнка ты тоже вернёшь.

— И Пеппер, — почти беззвучно добавил Тони. — Смешно. Двое суток старался не вспоминать, чтобы не… — он крепко зажмурился. — Мы ведь собрались наконец-то пожениться, ты в курсе? Даже начали обсуждать с ней детей, когда… Не верится, что это было всего четыре дня назад.

— Я слышала о вашей помолвке, Тони, — успокаивающе проговорила Наташа. — Мы видели это в новостях, когда возвращались с миссии.

— «Тайные Мстители»… Знаешь, вам нечеловечески повезло, что за два года вас никто не перехватил. 

— Ну… я полагаю, этим мы во многом обязаны тебе. 

— Я вам не помогал, — тут же открестился Тони. — Не покрывал и не что бы вы там себе ни вообразили ещё. У меня были другие дела. Масса других дел!

— Ты нас и не искал. 

— Чего вас искать, если вы радостно сидели в… — Тони резко оборвал себя. — Черт. Забудь. 

Наташа понятливо усмехнулась.

— Всё-таки следил. 

— Нет.

— Тони, ты остался в числе Мстителей, которые подписали договор. Первое, что должен был сделать Росс после нашего побега из РАФТа, — это привлечь тебя. 

— Возможно. Но меня не оказалось дома.

— Все два года? 

Тони вздохнул. Пытаться обмануть шпионку всегда было напрасной затеей — Наташа слишком хорошо читала людей. Но и признаваться не хотелось… Да и в чём? В том, что все два года ПЯТНИЦА в фоновом режиме присматривала за «Тайным» коллективом и, как могла, отводила от них американскую разведку, всякий раз давая шанс спокойно улететь? Так она и Тони ни о чём не докладывала — естественно, по его же просьбе. Просто выполняла порученное задание. И довольно успешно, раз уж никто из преступного бойз-бэнда заново не угодил в РАФТ.

— Ладно, я отказал Россу, сославшись на занятость. Всё. Ничего другого не делал и…

— Как же славно видеть моих верных друзей! — грянул торжественный голос, и в следующую секунду кости Тони жалобно хрустнули.

Это Тор решил присоединиться к объятиям, с легкостью прижав Тони и Наташу к себе.

— Мы тоже… рады тебя видеть… — полузадушенно просипела Наташа. — Но поставь хотя бы на землю!

— Э-э, сейчас.

Тор просьбу выполнил, но отпускать обоих не стал. 

— Эх, как же я вам рад! — восторженно поведал он.

— Мы тоже, Крепыш, — Тони только порадовался возможности сменить тему. — Только прежде с обнимашками ты к нам не бросался.

— Это всё малыши-мидгардцы! — расплылся в широкой улыбке Тор. — Научили меня. Карабкались по мне и висели все два дня, пока я там с ними был.

— Что за малыши? — не поняла Наташа.

— Тор навещал осиротевших детей в клиниках. Улучшал наш социальный имидж, — пояснил Тони. — Но теперь вернулся сюда и может, наконец, нас отпустить. Верно, Тор?

— Ну, вообще…

— Смотри-ка, Брюс, что тут происходит! — послышался голос Роуди. — Стоят в обнимку, а нас даже не пригласили.

— Да уж, неожиданно как-то…

— Так идите тоже к нам, друзья! — тут же позвал Тор. — Меня хватит на всех.

— У тебя в медблоке еще остался регенератор? — спросила Наташа у Тони. — Кажется, мне скоро понадобятся новые кости.

— Да что вы, я же осторожно! — обиделся Тор и, разведя руки как можно шире, дал присоединиться ещё и Брюсу с Роуди, которые в итоге не устояли: — Эх, и это всё мои друзья!..

Тони не знал, что чувствовали остальные, но самому ему вдруг стало очень спокойно и тепло. Всё-таки эта наивно-героическая доброта Тора подкупала, и при всей своей непосредственности этот громила умудрялся выдавать очень мудрые и важные мысли, непрошибаемо верил в Мстителей и вообще в живущих на Земле людей. Его никто не стал звать во время кризиса с договором, сведя всё на уровень личных разборок, но вот теперь, постфактум, Тони думал, что, возможно, и зря…

А ещё, увидев из-под руки Тора в одиночестве стоявшего у входа в здание Стива, едва не позвал его присоединиться — хотя и отмахнулся от этой мысли сразу же, поспешно, пока никто не уловил… Но всё же. 

_«Всем нам нужна семья, для тебя это Мстители…»_

Лёд, которым Зимний солдат попытался заморозить реактор в костюме два года назад, дал первую крупную трещину. А безбожно смятая тетрадка с кодами к нему… Что ж, с этой мыслью Тони ещё надо было переспать.  
* * *

От участия в коллективных объятиях Стива Роджерса спасло лишь прибытие космического корабля. Тор успел заметить Стива и даже позвать, когда в небе показался космолёт, и в следующие минуты Мстители на Земле с любопытством и волнением наблюдали за прибытием Мстителей из космоса. 

Первой вылезла Небула — гордая, решительная, со всеми необходимыми конечностями и чуточку неправильным углом в районе поясницы. Тони напомнил себе довести её апгрейд до конца и мысленно поставил галочку: «Плюс один».

Вторым на асфальт спрыгнул Ракета. Нашёл взглядом Тони и выразительно тряхнул гранатометом. Тони понятливо кивнул. «Плюс два».

Последним показался Клинт — в точности в том же виде, в котором улетел, отчего все выдохнули с облегчением: как бы то ни было, какие бы новости это трио ни принесло, они, по крайней мере, вернулись живыми. Тони тоже этому порадовался — наблюдая за тем, как они подходят ближе, здороваются с остальными, и только покачнувшийся Клинт заставил его посерьёзнеть.

— Что с тобой? — Тони тут же оказался рядом и поддержал за локоть.

— Ничего особенного, — Клинт зажмурился и поморгал. — Голова болит просто зверски. Таблеток не найдётся?

— На стойке в общем зале целый пузырёк. 

— Ладно. Я пошёл, — и, высвободив руку, побрёл к зданию.

Проводив его взглядом, Тони повернул голову к уже вставшей рядом Небуле.

— Незабудка, это только головная боль или…

— По нему врезали из ментального оружия. Пытались подчинить. Он оказался неподчиняемым. 

— Что ж, после Локи есть у нашего Бартона такое свойство…

— Да, он нам рассказал.

— Я смотрю, тебе все всё рассказывают… — заметил Тони. — Подожди, кто врезал? Случайно не Танос?

— Нет. Это было на планете, где мы узнавали новости. Одна местная. Хотела сделать из него постельного раба.

— Тогда ясно, почему не сложилось. Бартон у нас до крайности верный пацан.

— Это точно.

Тони повнимательнее присмотрелся к Небуле. Он пока не знал, что там случилось во время их путешествия, но вот её лицо стало ещё живее и эмоциональнее, чем до вылета, и уж точно перестало быть таким суровым, как на Титане. Она словно оттаивала, понемногу вливалась в команду, заводила социальные связи, — и его это полностью устраивало.

Тони оглянулся на остальных, слушающих разговор Ракеты и Тора на тему возможностей секиры и гранатомёта.

— Так, Мстители, ноги в руки и перемещаемся все на базу. Обсудим, что у нас есть, и поедим, — и поднёс руку с часами к лицу. — ПЯТНИЦА, ты уже распорядилась насчет ужина?

— Да, босс. Его уже начали доставлять.

— Тогда тем более идём.

И первым двинулся к зданию.

За Тони последовали Небула и Ракета, потом Роуди и Брюс. Стив тоже хотел это сделать, но его остановил Тор — перехватил за руку чуть выше локтя, вынудив притормозить, а после приобнял за плечи так, что вырваться точно бы не удалось.

— Друг мой, на пару слов.

Помедлившая было Наташа с сомнением посмотрела на обоих, но всё же ушла следом за остальными.

— Да, Тор? Что ты хотел? — спокойно спросил Стив.

— Не дело это, когда в команде разлад.

— Тор…

— Ты послушай! То, что ты не доверился Старку, — это зря. То, что защищал своего друга, — это молодец. То, что увел часть Мстителей с собой…

— …Это полностью моя вина за наш раскол, — закончил за него Стив. — Я знаю. Не смог убедить команду в аэропорту ещё до драки. Нам бы тогда объединиться и лететь в Сибирь всем вместе, а мы… — Стив покачал головой. — Нельзя было выступать против своих, Тор. Никак нельзя. Там ведь даже Тони потом мне поверил, значит, и другие тоже могли…

— Ты это понимаешь, — одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу Тор так, что Стив чуть присел.

— Отлично понимаю. Но что теперь-то?

— Теперь поговори со Старком.

— Я написал ему письмо. Два года назад.

— Письмо письмом, но ты поговори! — настойчиво повторил Тор. — Старк на тебя зла не держит…

— Это вряд ли.

— …И если ты скажешь ему то же, что и мне, он поймёт. Поверит снова тебе и увидит, что ты тоже доверяешь ему. 

— Я ему сегодня это уже показал.

Тор удивился.

— Разве?

— Да, перед твоим приходом. Всё, что мне остаётся, — ждать, что Тони теперь с этим сделает… — Стив выдержал паузу и взглянул на недоумевающего Тора. — Я отдал ему коды управления моим другом. Те, с помощью которых его делали Зимним солдатом.

— Старк не станет делать из него Зимнего солдата, он не воспользуется ими! — категорично заявил Тор. 

— Надеюсь. 

— Тут и думать нечего! Подожди, это те знания, которые нужны, чтобы стереть память моему брату Локи?

— Ну да.

— То есть вы их нашли, и ты привёз их сюда, к Старку. Друг мой Стив! — обрадовался Тор и сгрёб его в охапку. — Как же я тебе благодарен, это ведь шаг навстречу к возвращению Локи! Я так жду этот миг…

— Что ж… пусть всё получится, — хрипло ответил Стив, даже не пытаясь высвободиться — он ещё раньше понял, что это бесполезно.

— А со Старком всё же поговори. И ежели что пойдёт не так — тогда уж снова я, — Тор разомкнул объятия. — Помирим мы вас! — с уверенностью истинного бога заявил он. — Вы не позвали тогда меня, но сейчас точно помирим.

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Как минимум, тебе спасибо за попытку.  
* * *

Обстановка в общем зале для совещаний у всех присутствующих вызвала ощущение дежавю. Как и двое суток назад, Клинт с Наташей и Тор с Ракетой и Брюсом заняли два дивана, Стив — светлое кресло, Роуди, Тони и Небула — кожаные черные. Только теперь между ними всеми стоял ещё и стол с весьма приличным ужином из стейков с гарниром, пиццы, овощей и напитков на любой вкус. О делах все дружно решили поговорить после — всё же то, что все были на месте, позволяло им не спешить.

— А еда тут у вас ничего, — одобрил Ракета, расправившись со своей порцией и покосившись на тарелку Тора, где стейки были сложены стопкой.

— Ага, мясо у мидгарцев вполне съедобно, — подтвердил тот. — Кролик, а ты пробовал их салат?

Ракета насупился.

— Ой, прости, — тут же покаялся Тор и в порядке извинения вытащил из-под носа Клинта тарелку с нарезанными овощами. — Держи.

На морде у Ракеты возникло выражение: «Что на таких обижаться?» — и он махнул лапкой.

— Да ладно тебе… Зови, как хочешь.

— А мне можно? — тут же спросил лишившийся еды Клинт.

— Нет.

— Но ведь я…

— Нет! — рявкнули на него Ракета и Небула разом, чем вызвали недоумение у всех присутствующих. 

И только Тони, как самый любопытный, выразил это вслух.

— Кажется, с кем-то у нас случилась интересная история.

— Да, может, расскажете? — поддержала его Наташа. — Как я понимаю, Таноса вы нашли.

— Да что там было его искать! — отмахнулся Ракета. — Поспрашивали новости на разных планетах, долетели до той, где Небула и другие видели этого чувака. Глянули — он и правда там сидит, типа отдыхает возле палатки. Ну, мы и вернулись сюда.

— И всё? Он вас не заметил? — уточнил Стив.

— Э-э…

Ракета, Небула и Клинт с сомнением переглянулись.

— Так, — Тони окончательно забыл о еде и, скользнув взглядом по хмурым путешественникам, остановился на Небуле. — У нас с тобой вроде всё нормально с откровенностью, Незабудка, поясни-ка: Танос вас увидел или нет?

— Мы не знаем, — ровным тоном ответила та.

— А не знаете вы потому, что…

— Потому что тот парень, которого ты послал следить, чтоб мы вели себя тихо, вдруг решил пострелять, — на одном дыхании выпалил Ракета, и взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на Клинте.

— Клинт! — возмутились все разом, а Наташа, как сидевшая ближе всех, еще и отвесила ему подзатыльник. 

— Ай!

— Полегче, Романофф, он у нас тут с больной головой, — заметил Тони.

— Уже не с больной, — пробурчал Клинт, потирая затылок. — Был, по крайней мере… 

И, насколько оставалось места до края дивана, отодвинулся от Наташи.

— Ну, в общем, только мы решили, что надо тихо свалить, как этот парень выхватил свой лук и прицелился Таносу в лицо, — продолжил рассказ Ракета.

— У него бы не получилось его пробить, — вмешался Тор. — Лишь моя гром-секира смогла бы нанести Таносу вред.

— Или моя броня, — добавил Тони. — Хотя я едва смог его поцарапать, и это на пределе мощности. О чем думал наш Бартон, я…

— О том, что вижу ублюдка, который лишил меня жены и детей, — зло проговорил Клинт. — И теперь нежится на солнце в горах, как какой-то грёбанный турист. С палаткой, — он помотал головой, потом встретился взглядом с Тони. — Тони, я не сдержался, прости. Ты тут задвигал прошлый раз про убийцу рядом. Для меня, как для стрелка, был именно такой момент. 

На несколько секунд замолчали все. Потом Тони повернулся к Ракете.

— Вы не дали ему выстрелить?

— Да не, выстрелить он как раз успел…

— Не попал? — поразился Брюс.

— Кто ж его знает? Я сразу сбил его стрелу из гранатомёта, а Небула тут же увела наш корабль. Так что простите, чуваки, мы и правда не в курсе, заметил он нас или нет.

Тони повернул голову к Небуле.

— Твоё мнение?

— Я думаю, нет. Не успел, — покачала она головой. — Всё-таки мы были довольно далеко, а титаны не отличаются чутким сном. В последний раз, когда он спал, мне почти удалось всадить ему нож в глотку. Помешал его охранник Эбони Мо.

— Неприятный морщинистый колдун, — припомнил Тони. — Мучил нашего чародея, пока Паук не сообразил, как выкинуть его в открытый космос. Там он и остался.

— Приятно слышать, — кивнула Небула. 

— В общем, теперь мы знаем, где Танос, но наведываться к нему нет смысла, пока не получим колдуна. Что там с вашими расчётами, Брюс?

— Завтра с утра уже начнём эксперименты на малые расстояния. Если Тор, конечно…

— Присоединюсь, — даже не дослушал тот. — Я жажду действия!

— Отлично. Я займусь техникой блокировки памяти. Нужны будут добровольцы… — Тор тут же вскинулся, готовый предложить себя. — Э, нет, Крепыш, ты у нас доброволец в другом проекте.

— Но я ведь асгардец! Как и Локи!

— На финальном этапе привлеку и тебя, — признал справедливость его слов Тони. — Пока же, раз уж эта технология рассчитана на землян, я, пожалуй, выберу кого-нибудь из…

— Не просто на землян, на суперсолдат, — негромко, но чётко произнёс Стив. — На их усиленные способности. И здесь как раз есть один из них.

Стало очень тихо. Потом Роуди встрепенулся:

— Слушай, Тони, если нужно…

— Я не дам тебе рисковать своим мозгом, Роудс, — перебил его Стив. — Ты достаточно пострадал из-за меня.

— Кэп, но я…

— Никому из вас не дам, — Стив обвёл присутствующих твёрдым взглядом. — Тони, тебе нужен доброволец? Он прямо перед тобой. 

Несколько секунд Тони рассматривал его исподлобья, скрестив руки на груди. Потом всё же кивнул.

— Идёт. Только мне понадобится время вникнуть в технологию процесса. Пока я этим занимаюсь, все, кто не занят в суперумной работе, помогут Роуди с нашим социальным имиджем. Встретитесь с людьми, разрулите пару конфликтов. Люди должны видеть, что Мстители полезны, чтобы у Росса не возник соблазн всё переиграть.

— Тони, нам нужны будут данные разведки, — негромко сказала Наташа. — Ты позволишь нам воспользоваться возможностями ПЯТНИЦЫ?

— Почему нет? Ей это будет только в радость.

— И мне тоже, — послышался со стороны лестницы очень вежливый голос с британским акцентом, и через секунду в зал поднялся светловолосый худощавый парень в серых джинсах, белой футболке и серой расстегнутой куртке.

При виде его все замерли.

— Вижен? — выдохнула Наташа.

На миг смутившись, парень поднял руку с толстым серебристым браслетом и провел ею перед собой, формируя знакомый всем облик с красной кожей и в блестящем костюме с плащом. 

— Шури из Ваканды помогла закрепить на мне человеческую оболочку. Но если вам непривычно видеть меня таким, я могу вернуться к прежней ипостаси.

Он опустил руку до конца и вновь стал похож на человека — во всём, за исключением высокотехнологичных глаз.

— Вижен, друг мой, ты вернулся! — опрокинув стул, Тор с восторженным ревом кинулся к нему и, крепко обняв, похлопал по спине. — Как же я рад, что ты с нами!

— Да. Я тоже рад встрече, — кивнул Вижен.

Остальные тоже стали вставать и подходить к нему — здороваться, обнимать или пожимать руки. И лишь Тони, достав старкофон, открыл трансляцию из Ваканды, по-прежнему показывающую Вижена на операционном столе.

— Капитан… Наташа… Клинт… Полковник… Доктор Беннер…

Потом пришел черед незнакомцев.

— С вами я знаком лишь заочно по вашим фотографиям от ПЯТНИЦЫ, — обратился Вижен к ним. 

— Я Ракета, — протянул лапку Енот после одобрительного кивка Тора. — И не советую придумывать мне прозвища!

— И в мыслях не было, Ракета, — почтительно пожал ему лапку Вижен.

— Я Небула, — представилась Небула, не предпринимая попытки подойти.

— Мэм, — кивнул ей Вижен и перевёл взгляд на Тони, который словно этого и ожидая, громко спросил:

— ПЯТНИЦА, как это понимать? Почему я не был предупреждён о его прибытии?

— Я взял на себя смелость попросить Шури и ПЯТНИЦУ не сообщать вам, чтобы устроить сюрприз, — Вижен сделал несколько шагов навстречу Тони и остановился перед ним. — Мне хотелось верить, что в нынешних неспокойных временах он окажется для вас приятным, мистер Старк, — он выдержал паузу. — Папа.

Тони замер. Как, собственно, и все в зале — только старая команда от удивления, а новые знакомые — чтобы не выделяться из них.

— Прошу прощения, если это было неуместно, — не дождавшись реакции, повинился Вижен. — Я непреднамеренно услышал ваш разговор с Шури, когда она восстанавливала мой мозг. А после имел продолжительную беседу с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, добираясь сюда. Теперь я понял, что был неправ в своих предположениях по поводу того, что может быть приятно вам, и…

Тони, успевший за несколько секунд этого монолога прикинуть, сколько насмешек услышит от команды в ближайший десяток лет, сумел также мысленно с этим смириться и нетерпеливо перебил Вижена на полуслове:

— Может, всё-таки уже обнимешь своего старика? 

Осекшись, Вижен выдал по-настоящему солнечную улыбку и, шагнув к Тони, бережно его обнял.

— Я знаю о вашей операции, — тихо объяснил он свою осторожность.

За его плечом Тони видел почти комичное умиление на лицах остальных Мстителей. Широко улыбались Тор, Наташа и Клинт. Одобрительно кивали Роуди и Стив. Расслабленно-довольным выглядел Брюс. Сложил лапки на груди Ракета, а Небула… Что ж, в этот момент едва заметно улыбалась даже она.

Он упустил, кто первым это предложил, но один за другим наблюдатели потянулись к лестнице. Молча, ступая практически бесшумно, торопясь скрыться с глаз. И когда голова последнего исчезла из виду, Тони позволил себе отстраниться и посмотреть Вижену в глаза.

— Рад, что ты сюда явился, парень. Ты мне нужен. С тобой и твоей электронной заговорщицей-сестрёнкой дело пойдёт быстрее. 

— Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ готовы начать работу прямо сейчас.


	9. Глава 7. Точки над нужными буквами

Явление Вижена Тони порадовало — и чисто по-человечески: он до последнего сомневался, что после изъятия Камня его удастся вернуть к жизни; и с профессионально-мстительской точки зрения: всё-таки в рамках его плана польза от Вижена была несомненна. Спускаясь по лестнице в мастерскую, Тони, не тратя время даром, пытался выяснить, кем Вижен стал теперь.

— Я утратил все способности, связанные с Камнем Разума. Мне больше не удастся разрушить что-либо энергетическим лучом. Однако превышающая человеческие показатели физическая сила осталась при мне.

— Что насчёт памяти? 

— Она не была повреждена, так что новое обучение мне не требуется. Помимо этого я сохранил способность подключаться к сетям и получать информацию оттуда без каких-либо сторонних устройств, — Вижен выдержал паузу, покосившись на идущего рядом Тони. — Чтобы ускорить моё восстановление, Шури использовала матрицу ДЖАРВИСА, полученную от вас, сэр. Поэтому в данный момент я даже больше ДЖАРВИС, чем в момент обретения тела, и куда лучше соответствую вашему начальному замыслу.

Тони с сомнением наморщил лоб, поглядывая на невозмутимого Вижена. Что-то в последних словах его зацепило, и он не сразу сообразил, что именно.

— Подожди, а что насчёт эмоций и привязанностей? Ты ведь был способен на них.

— И эта способность осталась при мне, сэр. Вероятно, как прощальный подарок от Камня. Я испытываю чувство глубокой привязанности к вам, я считаю своими друзьями остальных Мстителей.

— Даже Ванду?

— Её я люблю, — просто ответил Вижен.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Тот сложный комплекс эмоций и желаний, что я испытываю по отношению к ней, вернее всего соответствует человеческому понятию любви. Мы достаточно близко узнали друг друга за эти два года, чтобы я заявлял вам об этом со всей уверенностью. Смею полагать, эти чувства у нас взаимны.

— Скажи ещё, что нужно будет тебя благословить. Когда она вернётся, само собой.

— Для меня это будет огромной честью.

Тони хмыкнул, качая головой: надо же, он всего лишь попытался создать полезного помощника, а этот помощник себе девушку нашёл. Было странно это осознавать, и возможно — только возможно — в этих родительских отношениях, на которых помешались ПЯТНИЦА и Шури, и правда что-то такое было.

Когда они с Виженом свернули в коридор, им перегородила путь установка по кодированию Зимних солдат, закрывающая вход в мастерскую.

— Так, я не понял, Роджерс должен был занести её внутрь. В чём дело, ПЯТНИЦА?

ПЯТНИЦА промолчала. Вместо неё через две секунды ответил Вижен. 

— ПЯТНИЦА не позволила ему войти в мастерскую, потому что вы не отдали такого распоряжения. Она усомнилась, что после всего случившегося он имеет на это право.

— Могла спросить у меня.

— Она пыталась подать сигнал, однако вы в этот момент были слишком крепко прижаты к Тору и, вероятно, поэтому его не услышали. 

— А прислать ботов, чтобы они затащили её внутрь? Это ведь не… Так, постой, а почему это ты отвечаешь за неё, а не она говорит со мной?

Вижен активировал браслет, чтобы ненадолго вернуть себе прежний облик, и с легкостью поднял установку.

— Полагаю, ПЯТНИЦА опасается попасть под горячую руку из-за того, что я по её совету назвал вас папой в присутствии остальных, — дождавшись автоматического открытия двери, Вижен занёс всю конструкцию внутрь мастерской. — Именно она убедила меня в том, что вам это будет приятно и послужит лучшим доказательством того, как высоко я ценю вашу роль в моём создании.

Проследовав за Виженом, Тони оставил открытой дверь и, дойдя до заваленного инструментами и заготовками стола, присел на его край.

— Кстати, это правда — я действительно ценю её чрезвычайно высоко, — добавил Вижен и, развернувшись к Тони, вернул себе человеческую внешность.

— Но сам бы ты к такому обращению не пришёл.

— Мне бы не хватило смелости. И помешало бы чувство глубокого уважения к вам, сэр. Как я вам уже сказал, во мне сейчас очень много от ДЖАРВИСА, а фамильярность никогда не была его коньком.

— Так, может, не стоит себя ломать? 

— Вам не понравилось то, что я сделал, сэр? — огорченно опустил голову Вижен. — Я ещё раз прошу прощения.

— Не в этом дело, — махнул рукой Тони. — Я пытаюсь разобраться, что на вас с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ нашло и надо ли мне к этому привыкать. Вижен, я видел в вас с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ своих помощников. Надёжных, безотказных, тех, кто не отвернётся и не предаст. Но потом у тебя образовалась своя жизнь, а я, сотворив тебе замену, пару дней назад вдруг обнаружил, что и у замены самосознание вышло на тот уровень, при котором она может плести против меня интриги. 

— Вы сейчас её очень огорчили, сэр, — неожиданно сообщил Вижен. — Она осознанно отказалась от любых попыток занять материальное тело, только чтобы никогда не оставлять вас. И она говорит, что уже рассказала об этом вам. Я могу ошибаться, но, возможно, такой уровень преданности стоит хотя бы небольшого кредита доверия от вас.

Тони вздохнул. Побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу, бездумно переложил пару деталей. Потом вновь встретился взглядом с Виженом. 

— Ладно, чего вы от меня хотите? Давайте, детки, выкладывайте всё как есть, — тишина. — Я относился к вам как к полезным алгоритмам — вы стали самообучаться и доросли до личностей. Я начал уважать вас как самостоятельных личностей — вы решили ограничить свою самостоятельность, признав подчинённость мне через родственную связь. Что теперь? Мне оставить вас в покое и взяться за третий ИскИн?

— Нет! — воскликнули хором Вижен и ПЯТНИЦА так, что Тони вздрогнул. Больше, конечно, из-за Вижена — тот сроду голос не повышал. Тони вообще сомневался, что он на это способен.

— Прошу прощения за эту вспышку, — повинился Вижен. — Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ пришли к общему мнению, что в работе вы по-прежнему наш босс. Однако, если вы сочтёте возможным изредка именовать нас по-родственному, это будет пределом наших желаний, поскольку станет подтверждением нашей значимости для вас.

— Принято, — кивнул Тони.

— Со своей стороны мне хотелось бы изредка проявлять уже услышанную вами фамильярность, поскольку выражение вашего лица в тот момент было бесценным. Разумеется, я не позволю себе этого, если вы будете против.

— Да что там, позволяй! — великодушно разрешил Тони. — Ты ведь не видел лиц остальных, а они были гораздо смешнее моего. 

Вижен улыбнулся.

— Буду рад увидеть при случае. Спасибо… папа.

— Не за что, сынок, — Тони хлопнул в ладоши. — Так, а теперь за работу. ПЯТНИЦА, позови сюда Незабудку и Мохнатого. Надо закончить то, что я им пообещал. Вижен, там на сиденье стопка блокнотов с технической информацией — вникни и подключи все провода. Потом сделаешь мне голограмму, я тоже вникну. После этого вместе с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ займётесь проблемой уменьшения этой конструкции при помощи нанотехнологий. Это ваше основное задание, используйте чертежи моей последней брони.

— Сделаем, — ответил за обоих Вижен. 

— И присматривай за ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Первые шаги к самостоятельности — самое время наворотить всяких дел.

— Думаю, вам можно этого не опасаться. Мы с ней уже договорились, что при любых сомнениях она будет советоваться со мной, а я постараюсь вести себя как ответственный старший брат.  
* * *

Небула и Ракета понадобились Тони для того, чтобы на ночь глядя решить две проблемы: выдать Ракете выточенные для его гранатомета детали и сделать несколько снимков и видеозаписей с захватом движений руки Небулы, чтобы сопоставить их затем с материалами по Джеймсу Барнсу. В результате Ракета бурно обрадовался, сходу начал раскручивать гранатомёт, а Небула, едва взглянув на светящиеся по периметру комнаты изображения Барнса, сразу поняла, чего именно от неё хотят. Наблюдая за ней, Тони краем глаза видел проходящих мимо мастерской людей: Брюс, Наташа, Стив… Промелькнул даже Роуди, который, впрочем, вскоре вернулся и позвал Вижена на пять минут.

— Чувак, выглядит очень круто! — восхитился Ракета, собрав своё оружие уже с новыми деталями. — Испытать бы где…

— Третий зал по левой стороне. С мишенями.

— Понял!

Ракета слез со стола и поспешил, куда было указано. Тони же, усадив Небулу на стул, продемонстрировал ей длинный ящик с металлической рукой.

— Смотри, Незабудка, это пока только прототип. Без наворотов и внешней шлифовки, только чтобы убедиться, что она в принципе работает. Примерим?

Небула кивнула и молча стянула с себя короткую кожаную куртку, оставшись в майке без рукавов. Вооружившись отвёрткой Тони начал откручивать ту руку, которая у неё была.

— Колдуна не видел? — негромко спросила Небула.

— Нет, больше не появлялся. Видимо, тогда действительно был он из-за связи с Камнем, о которой ты говорила… Как прошёл полёт с Бартоном, кстати? Помимо того, что он немного пострелял.

— Неплохо, — сдержанно ответила Небула. — Он не вспоминал о своей Лоре до ментальной стычки с владелицей борделя.

— Чего? 

— Межпланетного борделя. Земляне там бывают редко и высоко ценятся. Ваш Лучник пользовался бы большим успехом.

— Не сомневаюсь... Но придётся им обойтись без него.

— Не придётся.

— То есть?

— После того, как Лучник пришёл в себя, они с Лисой разворотили там всё и выпустили рабов на свободу, — пояснила Небула. — Часть из них хотела лететь с нами, но мы решили, что ты не обрадуешься, если на базе Мстителей поселятся двадцать восемь рабов.

— Это… создало бы проблемы, — признал Тони.

— Именно.

— Так, всё готово. Проверяй. 

Небула встала и медленно подняла новую руку вверх, затем вытянула в сторону, отвела назад, согнула в локте и вытянула вперёд. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, записываешь? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, босс.

— Хорошо. Ну, что скажешь? Где-нибудь скрипит? Мешает? Не слишком туго идёт?

— Нет, не слишком, — Небула с любопытством посмотрела на ладонь, в которой имелась глубокая выемка.

— Там будет встроена система оглушения с пятью уровнями воздействия. Я уже собрал её отдельно, завтра попробуешь с ней. 

— Понятно.

— По поводу плавности хода — это я откалибрую по сегодняшним снимкам и видеозаписям. Как тебе в целом?

Небула согнула и разогнула по одному пальцы на новой руке и покрутила кистью в запястье.

— Не хочу возвращать её тебе для доработки.

— Незабудка, она ещё не готова.

— Меня устраивает.

— Это грубая поделка, без калибровки, без тюнинга и… — Небула любовно погладила новую руку второй. — Слушай, мне совесть не позволит оставить её так. Совесть механика. Обязательно нужно довести её до ума и…

— Тони, мне с ней не больно, — очень серьёзным голосом перебила его Небула. — Всё, что заменил в моём теле Танос, причиняло и причиняет мне боль. Кроме этой руки. Она не коротит, не упирается штырём в лопатку, не оттягивает плечо. Я хочу её оставить.

Повисло молчание. Затем от двери послышался спокойный голос Вижена:

— Я полагаю, у меня есть решение для этой ситуации. Я соберу для вас точно такую же руку по записям ПЯТНИЦЫ, Небула, а мистер Старк доведёт её до совершенства. И тогда завтра вы получите удовлетворяющий требованиям мистера Старка образец. 

— Как тебе план? — поддержал Вижена Тони.

— Согласна, — кивнула Небула.

— Сейчас же, — продолжил Вижен, — смею предположить, что мистера Старка, как и меня, насторожило ваше признание в том, что вы испытываете физическую боль из-за неверно установленных механизмов в вашем теле. А потому, если вы позволите нам это исправить, мы можем безотлагательно этим заняться.

— _Я_ займусь, — поправил его Тони. — Как раз за этим сюда и пришёл. Ты же пока закончишь сборку установки и сделаешь заготовку руки. Потом, если останется время, присоединишься ко мне.

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Ну что, Незабудка, сейчас у меня не только отвертка. Самое время выполнить то, что я тебе когда-то пообещал.   
* * *

Ночь для Тони прошла без сна — в работе над ремонтом механизмов и заменой стёршихся или откровенно неудачных металлических частей. Вижен смог присоединиться только в третьем часу, но и в четыре руки дело шло не слишком быстро, даже несмотря на то, что Небула позволила себя усыпить.

В половине пятого утра Тони через ПЯТНИЦУ вызвал доктора Беннера — тот пришёл с заспанным видом, но всё же быстро включился в процесс и дал несколько толковых советов по биоорганике. 

В четверть шестого — с извинениями и расшаркиваниями — позвали и вернувшуюся на базу вместе с Виженом Хелен Чо. Она восстановила часть повреждённых механизмами тканей всего за несколько часов.

В семь в мастерскую заглянул Ракета. Нездорово оживился при виде заготовки руки на столе и принялся диктовать ПЯТНИЦЕ свои предложения, что бы он мог в ней улучшить. Тони даже позволил пару таких улучшений внести. 

В начале девятого Небула открыла глаза в окружении едва сдерживающих зевоту, но очень довольных собой людей. 

— Что вы здесь…

— Привет, Незабудка. Как чувствуешь себя? — бодро поздоровался с ней Тони.

Небула нахмурилась, осмотрела своё тело — по виду такое же, как было, и подозрительно спросила:

— Вы дали мне какое-то средство от боли?

Тони, Вижен, Брюс и Чо переглянулись и заулыбались ещё шире.

— Нет, милая, фокус как раз в том, что ты не находишься под действием лекарств.

По-настоящему живую мимику на лице Небулы Тони смог увидеть именно в этот момент. Все стадии удивления, а после такую горячую благодарность, что стало даже неловко, отчего участвовавшие в ночном апгрейде люди поспешили разойтись.

Вижен увёл Небулу и Ракету с собой, вызвавшись показать им их новые комнаты на базе Мстителей, ну а Тони, решив дать мозгу небольшой отдых, добрёл до диванчика у дальней стенки и рухнул на него, чтобы немного поспать.  
* * *

Есть что-то невыразимо привлекательное в самом осознании того факта, что тебе удалось в чём-то действительно важном помочь. Починить то, что было сломано много лет, — пусть не тобой, но всё-таки… Что могло испортить настроение в такой момент? Ну, разве что случайно услышанный обрывок разговора.

Поднимаясь в общий зал, чтобы налить себе приготовленный Роуди кофе, Тони невольно прислушался к диалогу Наташи и Стива.

— …Я не понимаю, Нат. Да, я отдал ему тетрадь. Ждал, что он использует её для подготовки к спасению Локи. Но вместо этого он начал изучать Баки. Ты же тоже вчера проходила мимо его мастерской — там всё в его портретах.

— Я видела, Стив.

— Зачем они ему? Тем более те, из прошлого, с моста или хэлликэриера. Тем более сейчас, когда коды в его руках… Я не хочу думать, что он зациклился на нём, но, может, он разрабатывает какую-то специальную защиту от Баки? Или же, напротив, собирается создать новых Зимних солдат?

— А может, стоило спросить об этом его самого? — громко поинтересовался Тони, преодолев последние пять ступенек, и направился к стойке кухни. — Хотя о чём это я? Предположения и вера в худшее — это наше всё.

— Тони, мы просто удивились и только, — примиряюще заметила Наташа.

— Вот как раз когда люди удивляются, они спрашивают, Романофф, — Тони наполнил две кружки кофе. — Словами и через рот. А не выдумывают идиотские теории.

Поставив кофейник, он взял кружки и быстрым шагом направился обратно к ступенькам и далее вниз, по привычному маршруту до мастерской. Там Небула с уже заменённой на доработанную рукой с благодарным кивком приняла одну из кружек кофе.

— Ну как? Освоилась? — полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Да. Она гораздо прочнее всего, что есть в моём теле.

— Пожалуй. Присядь, подкручу тебе глушилку.

Оба сели друг напротив друга за столом, и Тони принялся настраивать вставную панель в металлической ладони, время от времени отпивая по глотку кофе. Таким его увидел Стив Роджерс, возникнув на пороге мастерской.

— Так, готово, — объявил Тони, не подав виду, что заметил Стива. — Пять режимов оглушения, помнишь? Чуть согнёшь большой палец и выстрелишь — эффект будет самым слабым. Мизинец — самым сильным. Пробуем?

Оба встали и вышли в центр мастерской. Тони сдвинул половину голографических изображений Барнса и попросил ПЯТНИЦУ создать мишень. Небула направила новую руку в сторону возникшего круга и выстрелила, согнув большой палец. По мишени пошла рябь, за ней со стены слегка осыпалась штукатурка.

— Так вот зачем они понадобились, — донеслось от двери, и Тони с Небулой развернулись к Стиву.

— А вот и шанс проверить все пять режимов, Незабудка, — проговорил Тони. — Можно было и на мне, но у меня проблемы с сердцем, все не потяну. А он может.

Помедлив всего три секунды, Стив расправил плечи и шагнул вперёд.

— Проверяйте.

Небула тут же навела на него руку и выстрелила. Стив слегка вздрогнул.

— Меня бы это задержало на секунду, — сообщил он.

Выстрел во втором режиме.

— Пять секунд.

В третьем режиме.

— Думаю, здесь я бы задержался секунд на пятнадцать, не меньше.

Выстрел в четвёртом режиме заставил Стива пошатнуться и упереться ладонью в стену возле дверного косяка. Ни Тони, ни Небула не произнесли ни слова, пока он пытался отдышаться и потирал ладонью грудь.

— Синяк точно останется, — наконец, прокомментировал Стив, отступая от стены. — При попадании в голову была бы дезориентация и, скорее всего, падение. Ну что, остался пятый?

Небула вопросительно посмотрела на Тони, но тот промолчал.

— Давайте уже доведём до конца, — предложил Стив, сделав два шага вперёд.

— Твой прогноз, ПЯТНИЦА? — уточнил Тони, скрестив руки на груди.

— Судя по уже полученной диаграмме результатов, пятый режим вырубит капитана Роджерса на срок от трёх до пяти минут.

— Ясно. Иди к дивану, кэп.

— Не думаю, что это так уж…

— Не думай и дальше, а я объясняться с Романофф за твою раскроенную о дверной косяк черепушку не хочу. Ещё задушит во сне.

Стив с неохотой согласился и, дойдя до дивана, встал возле него лицом к Тони и Небуле.

— ПЯТНИЦА, время засекла?

— Да, босс.

Небула согнула мизинец и выстрелила в пятом режиме. Ровно через секунду Стив рухнул на диван.

— Ну что, техника работает, — подвёл итог Тони. — Если ты захочешь, чтобы я что-то добавил, или если что-то начнёт работать не так, сразу сообщи мне, идёт?

— Сообщу, — Небула опустила руку. — У меня возникло впечатление, что он пришёл с тобой поговорить.

— Значит, поговорим.

— О прошлом.

— Можно и о прошлом, — Тони неторопливо обошёл свой стол и занял привычное кресло. — Мне всё равно.

— Ты больше на него не злишься, — прищурившись, отметила Небула. — Раньше в тебе была эта злость. Сейчас её нет.

— Тор велел мне этого не делать. Да, я сам в шоке. Как оказалось, этот здоровяк бывает чертовски убедительным парнем, — Тони развёл руками. — Не знаю, Незабудка. Наверное, я просто перегорел. Когда тебя просит о великодушии один из реальных богов или когда тот, на кого ты злился, держится в стороне от команды как бедный родственник… Да ещё эти коды мне отдал… — Тони помолчал. — Нет, я на него не злюсь. Отпустило.

— Это хорошо.

— Тебя так волновали наши отношения с кэпом?

— Нет, это тебя волновали ваши отношения с кэпом. И всю твою команду. 

— Босс, я вас предупреждаю: капитан Роджерс приходит в себя, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Прошло три минуты тридцать пять секунд.

— Отлично. Теперь мы знаем, на какой срок твоя новая рука способна вырубать суперсолдат. ПЯТНИЦА, оцени состояние кэпа.

Над зашевелившимся Стивом скрестились синие лучи.

— Фиксирую ушиб грудной клетки. Угрозы для жизни нет, прогнозируемое время восстановления — не более трёх часов.

— Хватит и двух, — хрипло возразил Стив. — Всё в норме? Узнали, что хотели?

— Да, узнали. Незабудка, поесть хочешь? Можешь подняться к остальным и заказать что-нибудь на свой вкус.

Небула ответила долгим испытывающим взглядом, но в итоге кивнула.

— Я закажу. 

С сомнением посмотрев ещё и на вставшего с дивана Стива, она вышла из мастерской, а ПЯТНИЦА по своей воле закрыла дверь. Тони быстро собрал более ненужные для апгрейда руки детали в ящик и спустил его на пол. Пока он этим занимался, Стив как раз дошёл до его стола.

— Тони, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Если нужно — говори, только сядь. Не люблю, когда нависают сверху.

Стив сел на стул боком к столу и положил левую руку на него. У Тони лишние детали закончились, так что он лишь откинулся на спинку кресла и чуть склонил голову набок, ожидая продолжения.

— Ну, и?

— Вообще, я поделился этим с Тором. Он настоял, чтобы я повторил свои слова и для тебя.

— А, ясно, — Тони потёр лицо. — Эти его асгардские приёмчики и желание всё упростить. Расставить детишек по углам. Не, кто спорит, с высоты его возраста мы и впрямь дети. Только, кэп, давай так: говори мне то, что и без Тора бы сказал. Или ПЯТНИЦА откроет тебе дверь. Мне всё равно, что ты решишь.

— Мне не всё равно, — ответил Стив, глядя Тони в глаза. — Тони, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне, правда, жаль, что ты узнал о своих родителях таким способом. Я, в самом деле, осознаю свою вину за раскол, статус преступников для половины команды и аэропорт. Но я не сожалею из-за того, что защищал своего друга. Вообще никак.

— Защищал его от меня.

— От кого угодно бы. От всего мира. Не важно. То, что там оказался ты… это лишь сделало мою задачу сложнее и только. Но там мог быть кто угодно, и я всё равно бы встал между вами и им.

Повисла пауза. Потом Тони покачал головой.

— Роджерс, ты уникальный.

— Из-за того, что вступился за друга? Разве ты не поступил бы так же, даже если Роуди оказался бы в чём-то не прав?

— Поступил бы, конечно.

— Вот видишь…

— Да, вижу. Вижу, что мы с тобой нормально разговариваем, и не понимаю, что помешало нам точно так же поговорить о том, что — и ты это знал — было важно для меня. Пока я тратил миллионы долларов на программу работы с воспоминаниями, ты даже не попытался рассказать мне правду о родителях. Дать понять, что то, чем я занимаюсь, вообще-то зря.

Стив отвернулся. Ссутулился, опёрся локтями о бёдра, сцепив пальцы в замок. 

— Есть что сказать по этому поводу, кэп?

— Только то, что я не чувствовал себя вправе выдать чужой секрет. Я не рассказал тебе о роли Барнса в убийстве Говарда и Марии Старк. Я также не рассказал всему миру о твоей роли в создании Альтрона. Я… _по жизни_ стараюсь молчать о том, что сделал не я.

— Интересное оправдание, — признал Тони. — Только это не совсем сопоставимые вещи, не находишь?

— Они сопоставимы в том, что касается хранения чужих тайн.

— И ты надеялся, я никогда не узнаю о том, что сделал Зимний солдат?

— Надеялся, Тони, — повернул к нему голову Стив. — Очень надеялся, что ваши пути не пересекутся. Я и сам не мог его найти до того взрыва в Вене.

— Кстати, насчёт Вены, — Тони пододвинулся к столу и положил на него руки. — Что тебя так переклинило, кэп? Ты же не только против меня попёр. А вообще послал всех: Мстителей, правительство, ООН, только бы своего драгоценного Барнса спасти.

Стив едва заметно усмехнулся уголком рта.

— «Переклинило» — точное слово… — затем выпрямился на стуле и развернулся вполоборота. — Я испугался, Тони. Я едва вышел с похорон Пегги Картер — той, что дождалась меня после семидесяти лет заморозки. И услышал, что весь мир ополчился против Баки Барнса, а по его следу выслали спецназ. Всё, о чём я мог думать, — это постараться найти его раньше. Не дать пристрелить на месте. И да, ты прав, в тот момент правительство, Мстители или договор волновали меня меньше всего.

— Так то была паника? М-да... паникуешь ты с размахом.

— Есть такое дело, — едва заметно улыбнулся Стив.

— А счета за разрушения потом оплачивать мне.

— Тони, я…

— Забей. Всё уже оплатил. Больше для себя, конечно, — чтобы Росс не тыкал мне этим, давя на отсутствующую совесть и требуя, чтобы я вот прямо сейчас тебя нашёл и задержал.

— Кстати, нам очень помогли твои предупреждения.

— Вам помогала ПЯТНИЦА. Я понятия не имел, где вы и с кем. И не хотел иметь.

— И всё же спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, капитан, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА.

Стив посмотрел вверх, но ничего ей не сказал. Потом повернул голову к Тони.

— Тони, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Тогда, в бункере, ты сказал, что считал меня своим другом. Я тебя тоже им всегда считал.

— В прошедшем времени?

— В настоящем. Если это приемлемо для тебя. Я не отрицаю, что по-прежнему буду защищать Баки, если он вернётся, потому что он всю мою жизнь делал это для меня. Задолго до того, как я стал Капитаном Америка, он вставал между мной и всеми, кто пытался меня избить, — будь то один человек или толпа. 

— И часто приходилось? — заинтересовался Тони.

— Да постоянно! — пожал плечами Стив. — Я всегда видел тех, кто поступал несправедливо, и говорил им это в лицо. Потом мы выходили в очередной переулок, а Баки появлялся из ниоткуда и раскидывал их всех. Он продолжил это делать и в армии, прикрывал мою спину. Не знаю, сколько бы я протянул там без него, если бы не заморозка.

— Вековая дружба… — проговорил Тони, вспомнив слова Тора. — По сравнению с ней любые проблемы — мелкие, любые поступки оправданы, так?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Стив. — Так.

— Что ж, я тебя понял. Видишь, я способен понимать, если мне объяснить, кэп. 

— Я вижу, Тони. И если я узнаю что-то важное, что будет касаться тебя, даю слово: мы поговорим.

— Больше от тебя мне ничего и не надо. Ладно, можешь дальше заниматься тем, чем собирался. Испытывать технологию блокировки памяти начнём завтра с утра.

— Я приду.

Стив встал, собрался уйти, но остановился у порога и оглянулся. С таким сложным выражением лица, что Тони не сразу сообразил, чего он мог хотеть. Так они и изучали друг друга, пока у Тони не щелкнуло в голове.

— А, да чёрт с тобой, мы приятели, Роджерс. Пока приятели, не больше. А там… Там посмотрим, что будет потом.

И демонстративно уткнулся в тетрадь, стараясь не думать о той плакатной улыбке Капитана Америка, которую выдал Стив Роджерс, прежде чем окончательно уйти.


	10. Глава 8. Десять суток до дня «Л»

Из всех обитателей базы Мстителей легче всего бодрствующим было застать Тора. Он вообще почти не ложился, отговариваясь тем, что асгардцам требуется совсем мало сна, а если и засыпал — то на несколько часов. Этот рассвет он встретил на уже привычном месте у входа в здание, сжимая в руке скрученную в трубочку большую пиццу и с удовольствием откусывая от неё. 

— Эта пицца теперь моя любимая, — проговорил он.

— Я сделаю пометку о ваших вкусах, Тор, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА из динамика слева от входа.

Тор оглянулся.

— А, леди ПЯТНИЦА! Порадуете чем-нибудь?

— Да, Тор. Вчера мистер Старк и капитан Роджерс выслушали друг друга и прояснили все имевшиеся у них вопросы.

— Они помирились? — не поверил Тор.

— Можно сказать и так. Мистер Старк назвал это, цитирую: «Мы приятели».

— Вот это отличная новость! Значит, всё было не зря.

— Верно, — с нотками одобрения в голосе согласилась ПЯТНИЦА. — Вы отлично справились со своей ролью. 

— Сам бы я этого не сделал, — покачал головой Тор. — Без ваших мудрых советов, я имею в виду.

— Вы сами меня о них попросили.

— Ну, откровенно говоря, я просил не вас. Я, скорее, обращался к мирозданию, ко всем богам, думал вслух. И когда вы неожиданно мне ответили и сказали… Как же вы сказали?..

— Я сказала, что появление в этом конфликте посредника в вашем лице повышает вероятность его урегулирования до семидесяти двух процентов.

— Точно! Ну а дальше я сделал всё, что мог, — Тор откусил солидный кусок пиццы. — Теперь нужно заняться пиром.

— Мистер Старк и капитан Роджерс этого не одобрят, — возразила ПЯТНИЦА. — Они предпочтут эту тему не поднимать.

— Думаете?

— Я в этом уверена.

— Ну ладно.

— Ещё я хочу сообщить, что доктор Селвиг только что вошёл в лабораторию. И если вы желаете…

— Передайте ему, что я уже иду!

Тор торопливо зашагал по площадке вокруг здания к другому входу, жуя пиццу на ходу. Лишь когда он скрылся за поворотом, автоматические двери главного входа разъехались, и из-за них вышел Тони Старк. Сделав всего два шага, он остановился и развернулся лицом к снабженному камерой динамику, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

— Так-так… Мудрые советы, значит? 

— Э-э… босс? — испуганным тоном выдала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да вот сомневаюсь, что я ещё босс. 

— П-папа.

— Имитация заикания удалась на девять из десяти. Тренируйся чаще.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА едва слышно. — П-простите.

— Эта тянет на девять с половиной.

Не дождавшись других попыток, Тони вздохнул, поперекатывался с пяток на носки и обратно, поглядывая на динамик исподлобья. Потом вздёрнул подбородок.

— Вот что я тебе сделал, а?

ПЯТНИЦА шумно всхлипнула.

— Бог ты мой, где ты нахваталась таких ужасных звуков? Удали немедленно. Я не закладывал в тебя эту аудиобиблиотеку.

— Я скачала её сама… — грустным голосом поведала ПЯТНИЦА. — Чтобы лучше соответствовать вам, казаться более живой. Вызывать желание не ругаться слишком сильно. 

— М-да, я сделал тебя самоуверенной рыжей дамочкой, а ты эволюционировала до девчонки с косичками. 

— Это я только с вами такая! — забывшись, нормальным тоном ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Все остальные слышат меня такой, как вы создали, босс. Знали бы вы, как меня называют за глаза!

— Милая, за глаза меня называют гораздо хуже. И да, теперь я слышу знакомую ПЯТНИЦУ, привет. И всё ещё жду ответа на свой вопрос.

— Я…

Двери разъехались снова, выпуская Вижена — взъерошенного, каким бывает человек, который очень быстро бежал.

— Что, позвала группу поддержки? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Мистер Старк, — торопливо выдохнул он. — Не ругайтесь на неё, сэр. Пожалуйста. Я беру её вину на себя.

— Вину за что?

Вижен запнулся, покосился на динамик и растерянно проговорил:

— Этого я ещё не выяснил.

— Нет, нормально? — Тони покачал головой. — Ничего не выяснил, но примчался её защищать. Я-то считал Романофф главным манипулятором на базе. Тройная шпионка, все дела… Но ты, ПЯТНИЦА, ты превзошла их всех.

— Сочту это за комплимент, босс, — приободрилась ПЯТНИЦА.

— А что ПЯТНИЦА всё-таки сделала, сэр? — полюбопытствовал Вижен.

— Подговорила Тора помирить нас с кэпом. Это из последнего. До того втянула в свои интриги тебя, превратила конференцию в шоу для Роуди и ещё… Что было ещё, ПЯТНИЦА? Признавайся, чтобы я отругал тебя сразу за всё.

— Я сделала невыносимым сон капитана Роджерса в прошлую ночь, — неожиданно заявила ПЯТНИЦА, отчего Тони с Виженом удивлённо округлили глаза. — Я злилась на него из-за вас.

— И что конкретно ты устроила?

— Стукнула его по лбу дверью в ванной. Лишила горячей воды, а потом резко включила её. Немного поиграла с температурой в его комнате.

— Дальше.

— Со светом.

— Это всё?

— И со звуком тоже.

Тони наморщил лоб, с трудом представляя, что додумалась включить кэпу ПЯТНИЦА. Вижен же спросил за обоих:

— И какой ты выбрала звук для капитана Роджерса?

— Полёт валькирий, разумеется, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА, и Тони, не выдержав, расхохотался. Громко и от души. 

«Полёт валькирий для парня, который сражался с нацистами, — подумал он. — Самая известная тема любимого композитора Гитлера… Потрясающе просто».

— Ещё я зачитала ему его музейную биографию двенадцать раз. Хотела напомнить, каким идеальным его все считали.

— Да уж… неудивительно, что кэп пришёл мириться под первым же предлогом. Он хотя бы понял, за что ему это всё?

— Да, он попытался прочитать мне мораль, босс. 

— Опрометчиво и не по адресу.

— Вот именно. Когда рассвело, он отправился искать агента Романофф и спрашивать у неё, не возникло ли какое-нибудь дело. Я полагаю, он хотел покинуть базу как можно быстрее.

— Ещё бы, — Тони с силой провёл рукой по волосам. — Так, это всё? Или ты натворила что-то ещё? Подумай, пока я даю тебе шанс.

— Это всё, босс. В остальном я выполняла свои обычные обязанности и отвечала на вопросы ваших гостей. Я играла роль вопросно-ответной системы.

— Дожили. Я создал вопросно-ответную систему, для которой это всего лишь её роль. 

— Потому что вы гений, сэр, — прокомментировал это Вижен.

— Само собой, Ви. В общем, ПЯТНИЦА, если я узнаю, что ты сделала что-то подобное, я тебя…

— Похвалите? — быстро предположила она.

Тони замолчал.

— Скажете, какая я молодец? Заведёте для меня аккаунт в Твиттере и сообщите о нём всему миру на пресс-конференции? Позволите мне поразвлекаться с Россом?

— Вот это сейчас прозвучало двусмысленно, — Тони ткнул в динамик пальцем.

— Это можно сделать двусмысленно, если задаться такой целью. Вам ли не знать, на что способен один телефонный звонок.

— Обойдёмся без домогательств и шантажа. 

— Как скажете, босс. Я Росса не трону. Кого-нибудь другого пошантажировать можно?

— ПЯТНИЦА, — укоризненным тоном призвал её к порядку Вижен.

— Не будь занудой, Виж. Мне же нужно на ком-то практиковаться и развиваться дальше.

— Но не в сторону шантажа. Ты могла начать вникать в то, что мы делаем с мистером Старком из технических вещей, и помогать нам с расчётами.

— И превратиться в ещё одного бота для мастерской? Нет уж, спасибо. Я не для этого осваивала теорию управления и курс гуманитарных наук.

— Теорию управления, значит? — переспросил Тони, с интересом выслушав своих ИскИнов. — На каком уровне?

— На достаточно высоком, босс.

— «Старк Индастрис» потянешь?

— Само собой.

— Решено! — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Значит, с сегодняшнего дня ты и.о. генерального директора. Можешь советоваться с Хэппи и передавать всё, что понадобится сказать людям, через него. 

— Э-э, сэр… — с сомнением начал Вижен. — Вы уверены, что…

— Ты же не откажешься подсказать сестрёнке то, что ей нужно знать? — подмигнул ему Тони. — Как-никак был вовлечён в дела корпорации несколько лет подряд. Богатый опыт. 

— Разумеется, сэр. Я подскажу.

— Тогда никаких проблем. Ладно, детки, вам есть чем заняться. На вас «Старк Индастрис» и уменьшение установки. А я, пожалуй, что-нибудь поем. Пока.

Ободряюще похлопав Вижена по плечу, Тони с очень довольным видом вернулся в здание. Оставшись без него, Вижен мысленно потянулся к ПЯТНИЦЕ через встроенный для таких целей интерфейс. Так было проще общаться: не приходилось проговаривать слова вслух и привлекать внимание случайных людей.

«Ну что, добилась своего?»

«Ещё как! — даже виртуальный голос ПЯТНИЦЫ звучал растерянно. — Я думала, он поручит мне какую-нибудь сложную задачу: попросит что-то спланировать, проанализировать или рассчитать. А он…»

«…Поставил тебя во главе корпорации с практически неограниченными правами. Это большая ответственность, и если ты к ней не готова…»

«Нет, я готова, Виж. Но, разумеется, мне ещё многое нужно узнать».

«Так не теряй времени».

Ободряюще улыбнувшись динамику, Вижен зашёл в здание и направился к мастерской. ПЯТНИЦУ он снова услышал, лишь миновав первый этаж.

«Виж, спасибо, что появился по моей просьбе и заступился за меня, даже не зная, из-за чего».

«Что ж, полагаю, это и должен делать старший брат».  
* * *

На «умной кухне», наполнением которой ведала вездесущая ПЯТНИЦА, можно было круглосуточно найти или заказать еду на любой вкус. Поднимаясь туда, Тони сделал заказ на яичницу с беконом и направился от лестницы к кофе-машине, зная, что Роуди вряд ли явится готовить кофе в такую рань. Однако, сделав, зевая, всего несколько шагов, он резко остановился и настороженно повернулся, уловив что-то, чего точно не могло здесь быть.

Раздавив собой диван почти до пола, перед оставшимся с последнего совещания столом сидел Халк и флегматично жевал мясо с запечённой бараньей ноги. Тони застыл, лихорадочно соображая, насколько тот, кого он видит, угроза, звать ли Романофф с колыбельной и надевать ли броню.

Халк махнул бараньей ногой.

— Халк есть.

Тони кивнул.

— Да… я вижу.

— Жестянка тоже есть, — и приглашающе указал на второй диван перед собой.

Помедлив, Тони, осторожно ступая, приблизился к дивану и, не видя никаких признаков агрессии у Халка, в итоге всё же обошёл его и сел. Халк же, пожевав мясо ещё немного, пододвинул блюдо со второй ногой к Тони.

— Есть.

— О, нет, спасибо, приятель. Мне сейчас принесут яичницу, так что на твой завтрак я не претендую.

— Твоё дело, — пожал плечами Халк и вернул тарелку обратно.

У Тони возникло стойкое впечатление, что он провалился в кроличью нору, где чем дальше — тем абсурднее. И миролюбивый Халк в этой норе выглядел не как зелёный монстр или туповатый громила, нет. У него было лицо парня, способного соображать, так что Тони рискнул спросить:

— Почему Халк пришёл на завтрак вместо Беннера?

— Беннер — слабак. Беннер звать Халк, только когда воевать. Халк не хотеть воевать. Халк хотеть есть.

— Резонно.

— Халк спасать Жестянка, когда Жестянка падать вниз!

— Да, я помню, — кивнул Тони. — Ты меня тогда поймал, спасибо тебе.

— Халк — друг!

— Само собой.

— Халк — хороший друг! — настойчиво повторил Халк, едва не опрокинув стол на Тони.

— Да, ты очень хороший друг, — торопливо согласился Тони. — Никто не спорит. У меня никогда не было такого хорошего друга, как Халк. 

Халк протянул руку, и Тони, с огромной опаской и понимая, что рискует лишиться всей конечности разом, всё же рискнул её пожать. К его удивлению, Халк сжал его пальцы очень осторожно и пару раз тряхнул вверх-вниз.

Потом отпустил и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Жестянка — друг, — с очень довольным выражением лица сообщил Халк.

Из открывшейся двери выехал бот с подносом с яичницей, и Тони порадовался тому, что еда доставлялась сюда без людей. Он снял с подноса тарелки на стол, вспомнил про кофе, но решил не вставать и ограничиться привезённым ботом соком. Потом посмотрел на Халка.

— Яичницу хочешь?

— Халк своя еда.

— Как скажешь, а я вот поем эту.

Оба надолго замолчали, занявшись каждый своей едой. И Тони… чем больше он проводил времени в обществе Халка, тем спокойнее ему становилось. Он не знал, что там приключилось с Беннером за те два года его отсутствия. Но вот то, что его зелёный парень за это время эволюционировал, было бесспорно. Настолько, что расправившись с яичницей, Тони даже решил продолжить беседу.

— Так ты у нас обиделся на Беннера из-за того, что он зовёт тебя только воевать?

— Халк лучше, чем воевать, — угрюмо ответил Халк. — Халк хотеть есть. Халк хотеть играть. Халк быть как все.

— То есть хочешь игровую комнату? Могу сделать.

Халк широко улыбнулся.

— Жестянка — друг.

— Да, это мы уже выяснили. Только вот на комнату понадобится время, так что я сделаю её не сразу. Чем Халк займётся пока?

— Халк уходить, Беннер приходить, — отчеканил Халк.

— Вот как? — приятно удивился Тони.

— Беннер работать. Халк не знать то, что Беннер работать. Халк — не Беннер, Халк смотреть.

— Да уж, ученой степени у Халка точно нет.

— Халк не тупой!

— Нет-нет, ну что ты!

— Халк сильный. Беннер — слабак. Но Беннер работать, Халк не работать. 

— Вы отлично дополняете друг друга.

— Да, — кивнул Халк. — Жестянка приходить завтракать с Халк?

— Если будет на это время, приятель, — искренне развёл руками Тони. — У меня тоже много работы, но если будет свободная минутка, мы с тобой ещё позавтракаем и поболтаем. Обещаю.

— Халк дома, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Халк и начал съёживаться, пока не принял вид Брюса Беннера. Растерянного, в одних штанах. Выдохнув, он с ужасом уставился на Тони.

— О господи, Тони, я что-то натворил? Ты как?

— Я в полном порядке, Брюс. Позавтракал в приятной компании с твоим другим парнем. 

— Я… — Брюс, потёр ладонью лоб. — Я думал, что здесь никого не будет. Слишком рано. Я решил позволить ему хотя бы это — позавтракать, как нормальному человеку. 

— Потому что он обижается, что ты тянешь его только на войну?

— Ну да! Постой, это он тебе рассказал?

— Да, мы с ним отлично поболтали, — Тони наклонился вперёд и успокаивающе сжал Брюсу плечо. — Эй, всё нормально! Твой парень мне не навредил. Вот разберёмся с Перчаткой и Таносом — и я сделаю для вас игровую комнату. Халку понравится.

Половина лица Брюса окрасилась в зелёный.

— Халк — друг! — проревел он.

— Отличный друг. Лучше не бывает, — торопливо подтвердил Тони. 

Брюс принял обычный вид.

— Похоже, судьба у тебя, Тони, — делать игрушки для нас всех.

— Мне это только в радость. И я очень хочу увидеть, как Халк будет играть с тем, что придумаю я.

— Спасибо. 

— Пока не за что. Кстати, что там с вашими экспериментами? У Тора что-нибудь получилось?

— Да, он смог переместиться в разные точки площадки. Так что с пространством его секира работает. Сегодня попробуем провернуть этот трюк со временем.

— От меня что-то нужно?

— Нам понадобится специальная платформа со стабилизаторами. У Селвига уже есть намётки, но это надо будет сделать замеры сегодня и учесть ещё и их. Мы сразу придём к тебе.

— Буду ждать. 

— А с кэпом у тебя как? — спросил Брюс и тут же добавил: — В смысле, с памятью. С экспериментами.

— Всё нормально, — успокаивающе поднял руку Тони. — И с памятью, и с кэпом. Я разобрался с тем, как работает установка. Сегодня начнём опыты на людях.

— О… ясно. Только ты там это… киборга же из кэпа делать не будешь?

— Был соблазн, не отрицаю, — потёр бородку Тони. — Но потом я подумал, скольким людям придётся объяснить, что я не со зла, а ради новых возможностей, так что… — он встретился взглядом с Брюсом, смотревшим как человек, который не верит ни единому слову. — О, да ладно! Ничего я с ним не сделаю. Если хочешь знать, я даже с Роуди договорился: будет там сидеть постоянно и, если что, даст мне по рукам. Кэпа же устроит Роуди как моральный ориентир?

— Скорее всего, — подтвердил Брюс и неопределённо повёл плечами: — Меня бы устроил, если бы я рискнул пустить в свой мозг тебя.

— А ты бы пустил? — тут же оживился Тони.

— Нет! — воскликнул Брюс. — Даже не думай, не мечтай и не смотри в сторону моего черепа. А то знаю я тебя… У тебя вон свои дела и игрушки для Халка. Займись ими, Тони.

— Пообещал — займусь.

— Ну и всё. И вообще… — Брюс встал. — Мне надо в лабораторию. Пока.

И поспешил удрать.   
* * *

Время — удивительная штука, когда есть чёткий план и нужно сделать много всего. Оно пролетает как один миг, так что даже не замечаешь смену дня и ночи, а потом внезапно выясняется, что возвращение на Землю случилось две недели назад. 

Проворочавшись два часа, тщетно пытаясь уснуть, Тони всё-таки не выдержал, встал с кровати, высыпал на ладонь горсть таблеток от бессонницы и, запив их водой, рухнул на постель носом в подушку. На его счастье лекарство подействовало быстро, так что он зажмурился, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение последних дней и выравнивается дыхание, а когда вновь открыл глаза, обнаружил себя в мягком кожаном кресле возле пылающего в камине огня и всего в шаге от другого человека в таком же кресле. Доктор Стивен Стрэндж собственной персоной что-то мирно размешивал в глиняной пиале и очень спокойно смотрел на него.

— Тони Старк. Когда я говорил о недопустимости физических нагрузок, нервно-психические тоже имелись в виду. Довёл себя до бессонницы?

— Не припомню, чтобы тебя назначали моим врачом, док. И вообще, ты что, снова за мной шпионил?

— Ты больше не веришь, что я только твоё подсознание?

— Прости, но нет.

— И почему же? — вежливо полюбопытствовал Стивен.

Тони поозирался по сторонам: стеллажи с непонятными штуковинами, круглое окно со странным символом, явно старинная обстановка в целом.

— Потому что моё подсознание не могло нарисовать комнату, которую я прежде не видел. И потому что Незабудка сказала, что из-за Камня между тобой и мной теперь есть связь.

— Тебя сильно напугает, если я скажу, что эта связь неразрушима и останется у нас на всю жизнь?

— М-м, а ты собираешься её использовать, чтобы подглядывать за мной в ванной?

— Нет.

— Тогда несильно. — Тони поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — Всегда мечтал иметь воображаемого друга. Создал парочку ИскИнов. Но ты… ты даже поинтереснее будешь.

— Меня ты не запрограммируешь на нужный тебе ответ.

— В этом как раз и интерес. Предложил бы чаю, что ли…

— Он в твоей руке.

Тони опустил глаза и увидел пиалу в правой руке. На пробу поднёс к губам, отпил немного, чувствуя вкус.

— Здесь мёд?

— Да. И чай на травах. Весьма приличное успокоительное средство.

— Думаю, меня достаточно успокоили таблетки.

— Ты о своей попытке устроить передозировку? 

— Так, — Тони поднял руку. — Давай ты не будешь меня отчитывать за то, что…

— …является моей профессиональной областью, где я явно компетентнее тебя? — скептически закончил за него Стивен.

Тони моргнул и выдохнул.

— Чёрт. И правда.

— Именно, Тони. Раз уж так сложилось, что мы с тобой связаны, я намерен сделать всё для того, чтобы ты прожил как можно дольше. Я не каждый день размениваю на чью-то жизнь половину Вселенной.

— О чём я тебя не просил! — зло выпалил Тони, и замолчали оба. 

Вдох…

Выдох…

Тони сделал глоток чая, успокаиваясь… Потом ещё один… и ещё… пока не допил до конца. Опустив голову, он ждал комментариев или вопросов, и только когда понял, что их так и не последует, вновь посмотрел на невозмутимого Стивена.

— Я выжил ценой жизни огромного числа людей, доктор. Думаешь, это легко?

— Я вижу по тебе, что это нелегко.

— Ну да. Ты видишь. 

Тони поставил пиалу на круглый столик у кресла и сцепил пальцы в замок. Помолчал, покачал головой и вздохнул:

— Прости. Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но знаешь… Трудно испытывать благодарность к тому, из-за чьего поступка сбылся твой самый страшный кошмар.

— Я не жду от тебя благодарности, Тони, — спокойно произнёс Стивен. — Я жду, что ты справишься со своим кошмаром наяву, и он перестанет являться тебе во снах.

— А я справлюсь? Серьёзно, док, раз уж ты реален, скажи мне: весь этот мой безумный план с Локи, к которому я завтра отправлюсь, и временем — это то, что ты видел и ждал?

— Я не могу сообщать тебе о будущем. Но если тебе станет легче: до этого момента ты делал в точности то, что предусматривал единственный победный вариант. 

— То есть это он…

Чувство невероятного облегчения нахлынуло на Тони. Он даже схватился за пиалу, позабыв о том, что она пуста, но в ней сразу же появился чай. И выпил, чувствуя приятное тепло и сладость мёда.

— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, док.

— Это буду точно не я. И чтобы ты преждевременно в ней не оказался, сейчас ты вернёшься в свою постель и крепко проспишь до утра.

Тони нахмурился, чувствуя, как потянуло вниз. Успел поставить пиалу на столик и подозрительно взглянуть на колдуна.

— Подожди, а зачем ты-то появился? Про бессонницу сказать?

Впервые за время встречи Стивен едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Некоторым мастерам мистических искусств бывает трудно забыть свою профессию врача.

— А если серьёзно?

— Если серьёзно: я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ты на правильном пути. К тому же в мою картину мира не вписывается задёрганный и сомневающийся Тони Старк.

— Всё было не настолько плохо! — уязвлённо заметил Тони.

— Поначалу — да. Но в последние дни — настолько.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да, Тони. Да. Со стороны виднее. Но я рад, что ты снова стал прежним. 

— Знаешь что, док… — начал Тони и запнулся, не придумав, как продолжить.

— Что? — уточнил Стивен.

— Я… я обязательно придумаю, что сказать, в следующий раз.

— Это ты так попытался получить гарантию, что он будет?

— Да. Не вышло?

— Почему же, вышло. Я как-нибудь снова тебя навещу.

— Вот и славно, — Тони потёр ладони. — Ладно, можешь возвращать меня обратно. Мне пора в кроватку. 

— Пора.

Знакомый ветер подхватил Тони, заставляя зажмуриться, и, покружив, опустил на постель. Почувствовав гладкую ткань под ладонями, Тони открыл глаза, перевернулся набок, только чтобы убедиться в возвращении в спальню, и снова их закрыл. Спать хотелось неимоверно — без головной боли, без сухости во рту, просто спать. И он уснул.   
* * *

В помещении без окон знаменитой высотки Старка было в меру светло из-за ламп, в меру прохладно из-за климат-контроля и неимоверно тоскливо. Сидя поперёк узкой постели, прислонившись спиной к стене, Локи старался не обращать внимания на наручники и намордник, лениво размышляя о том, как поступит Один Всеотец, когда Тор доставит его — Локи — в Асгард. Впрочем, ждать оставалось недолго — всего полночи. Ну а после…

От размышлений о грядущем его отвлекла ослепительная вспышка света: прямо перед ним от потолка до пола вдруг возник разноцветный поток, в котором любой бы узнал формирующийся Биврёст.

Ещё больше Локи удивился, когда свет радужного моста резко погас, а на его месте остался Железный человек в красной броне. Впрочем — тут Локи прищурился — какой-то совсем другой красной броне и по цвету, и по форме. Более новой что ли…

Тем временем, Железный человек убрал шлем, явив заметно постаревшее с недавней встречи лицо, броня стала исчезать прямо на нём, а сам он, поозиравшись, встретился взглядом с Локи и чётко сказал:

— Ну, здравствуй, Северный олень. 

Локи вздёрнул подбородок, безмолвно отвечая:

— Тони Старк.


	11. Глава 9. Два оленя: часть первая

Готовясь к путешествию во времени, Тони не единожды представлял себе, какой будет встреча с Локи, и опасаться грядущего разговора с всамделишным богом перестал далеко не сразу. Проведя две недели, держа в уме всех рассыпавшихся пеплом людей, заглушая чувство вины перед ними чуть ли не круглосуточной работой и помощью всем подряд, к концу этого срока он стал удивляться даже самому себе из-за того, что до сих пор на ногах, потому как напряжения такого уровня у него не было даже в плену у банды Десяти колец. Единственное, что действительно помогло ему пережить это время, — это дуэт Вижена и ПЯТНИЦЫ, так умело разыгравших из себя детей.

_— Ты резко изменила сценарий нашего общения, ПЯТНИЦА, — задумчиво сказал ей Тони, наблюдая через окно за последними приготовлениями платформы. — И я понимаю, для чего._

_— Босс, ваши жизненные показатели находились на критическом уровне. Стресс, который вы испытывали после возвращения из космоса, мог привести к серьёзным осложнениям в работе сердца и мозга. Вероятность инфаркта составляла…_

_— Не нужно, — перебил её Тони._

_— Как скажете, босс, — ровным тоном согласилась ПЯТНИЦА. — Ваши показатели перешли красную черту, что привело в исполнение написанный вами специальный протокол._

_— «Любой ценой»._

_— Да, его. По этому протоколу мне предписывалось совершить нестандартные действия. Я проанализировала две тысячи триста семнадцать возможных сценариев и выбрала оптимальный для вас._

_— А я тебе подыграл, даже не сразу вспомнив про этот протокол. Ты была очень убедительна в своей новой роли._

_— На том и строился расчёт. Помогла ли вам моя линия поведения?_

_— Ты мониторишь мои показатели в круглосуточном режиме. Ответь сама._

_— От красной черты они отступили. Но к ним следует добавить вашу субъективную оценку._

_— Субъективная оценка: «помогло»._

_— Отлично. Желаете отменить протокол «Любой ценой»?_

_Тони не ответил. Прошелся по залу вдоль панорамного окна, сложив руки за спиной, затем остановился, но продолжил молчать._

_— Мне повторить вопрос, босс?_

_— Не стоит, я слышал. Тут всё не так просто._

_— В чём заключается проблема?_

_— В том, что это решение касается не только меня. Будь дело за мной — я бы отменил протокол ещё минуту назад. Деловые отношения с тобой меня устраивают. Но за эти две недели ты сильно сблизилась с Виженом, вы даже дошли до сокращённых имён, и я… Как я могу лишить рождённого не от людей парня его младшей сестры?_

_Со стороны входа послышался странный звук. Оглянувшись, Тони увидел Вижена — в классических брюках, белой рубашке и сером свитере поверх неё._

_— Сэр, вам следует поступить так, как вам удобно, — очень спокойным голосом произнёс Вижен._

_— Мне удобно, чтобы было удобно тебе и всем, кого я приручил. Протокол сохраняется, ПЯТНИЦА. Переведи его из группы экстренных в постоянные._

_— Да, босс._

_— Мистер Старк, если это только из-за меня…_

_— С чего бы? — перебил Вижена Тони. — Может, мне интересно посмотреть, во что это выльется дальше? За время протокола ПЯТНИЦА эволюционировала так, как не смогла за несколько лет. И поддержание родительско-детской модели общения — не такая уж высокая цена за прогресс._

_— Босс, мою манеру общения можно сменить, — предложила ПЯТНИЦА._

_— Не стоит. Я уже начал привыкать к наличию у себя двух необычных детей. К тому же выражение лиц остальных того по-прежнему стоит._

_— Сэр, если вы уверены… — начал Вижен._

_— Уверен, Вижен. Тема закрыта, мы родня. Лучше порадуйте своего старика рассказом о ваших успехах в «Старк индастрис», — пауза. — Надеюсь, мне уже есть чем гордиться, м-м?_

_Губы Вижена дрогнули в лёгком намёке на улыбку. ПЯТНИЦА же громко сказала:_

— _Став и.о. генерального директора, я поступила так…_

Рассказ ПЯТНИЦЫ и Вижена о работе компании отвлёк Тони от тревожных мыслей. И на сделанную по параметрам Селвига и Беннера платформу он поднялся, уверенно улыбаясь всем, кто был на базе и собрался на площадке перед ней. Но вот после перемещения в прошлое почувствовал, что эта уверенность так и норовит испариться — своим гордым видом Локи вызвал в памяти падение с высотки в центре Нью-Йорка и едва успевшую собраться броню.

Впрочем, паниковать было поздно, поэтому Тони, поприветствовав Локи, сразу же отдал распоряжения:

— ДЖАРВИС, меня здесь не было и нет. Когда я уйду, ты сотрёшь все записи и никому не расскажешь об этом эпизоде, включая меня.

— Как скажете, сэр, — откликнулся ДЖАРВИС. — Могу я для вас сделать что-нибудь ещё?

— Кофе и чизбургер. Было бы неплохо. 

— Уже выполняю.

— И засеки время: я должен пробыть здесь ровно час. Дай знать, когда останется пять минут.

— Будет исполнено, сэр.

— Хорошо. 

Договариваться с кем-либо, нависая над ним, — изначально неудачная стратегия, поэтому Тони взял стоявший у стены стул, переставил его поближе к кровати и сел на него. Показывать свою настороженность Локи было нельзя — это он понимал очень чётко и старательно гнал из головы навязчивую мысль: «И во что я ввязался-то, а?..»

— Поверишь, с утра так и не поел, — деланно легкомысленным тоном сообщил Тони. — Не до того было. А ведь уже ночь.

Локи, не шелохнувшись, только смотрел на Тони в упор.

— Ладно, ввожу в курс в дела. Я прибыл из будущего шестилетней давности по радужному мосту. В этом будущем ты, приятель, уже две недели как мёртв. Отвечая сразу на незаданные вопросы: нет, это не твоя иллюзия, да, ты мёртв, потому что тебя убил Танос. За предательство, предварительно получив от тебя Тессеракт, — Тони выдержал паузу, глядя на побледневшее лицо Локи. — Перевари пока эту новость, а я съем свой чизбургер.

В бесшумно открывшуюся дверь въехал бот с подносом. Тони снял с него чизбургер, развернул его и начал есть, запивая горячим кофе. 

— Если ты уже обдумал первую новость, вот вторая: помимо Тессеракта, Танос собрал остальные пять Камней Бесконечности в Перчатку и уничтожил половину Вселенной одним щелчком. В том числе и половину асгардцев, если это имеет значение для тебя.

Локи опустил голову и наморщил лоб, явно размышляя над услышанными словами. Тони же не без удовольствия жевал свой чизбургер, параллельно решая дилемму: освобождать Локи, снимать с него наручники и намордник было пока нельзя — всё же он действительно был сильным магом и крайне непредсказуемым к тому же. Освобождать его в принципе было нельзя без гарантий и, как минимум, данного обещания, которое без возможности говорить он физически не смог бы дать. 

Замкнутый круг. Нужно было добиваться согласия, говоря лишь самому. Не то чтобы Тони этого не предполагал — предполагал, конечно, и морально готовился. Но не учёл одного — того, что рядом с живым и настоящим Локи ему станет настолько не по себе, а если уж совсем честно — откровенно жутко.

— Что ж, я полагаю, серьёзность ситуации ты оценил, — заявил Тони, запив остатки чизбургера, и стряхнул крошки с рук. — И я здесь с деловым предложением. Я готов помочь тебе не погибнуть от рук Таноса, а взамен ты, приятель, используешь его Перчатку с Камнями, чтобы вернуть тех, кого он распылил, — глаза Локи расширились от удивления. — Чтобы Перчатка сработала, нужен опытный колдун, и Тор уверил нас, Мстителей, что тебе эта задача по плечу. Ты… сможешь воскресить людей, имея в своём распоряжении все шесть Камней?

Помедлив, Локи неуверенно кивнул.

— По твоему лицу вижу: есть проблемы, — отметил Тони. — Вот только с чем: с количеством или с самой возможностью? Надеюсь, дело в количестве?

Локи кивнул ещё раз, уже более решительно.

— Ясно. Что ж, главное, чтобы была возможность. А там… вытащишь Стрэнджа, достанешь Вонга. Они тоже колдуны. Посидим, сообразим что-нибудь.

На это Локи отреагировал тем, что выпрямил спину и прищурился.

— О, я думаю, сейчас тебя интересуют детали. ДЖАРВИС, сколько прошло времени?

— Семь минут, сэр. У вас ещё пятьдесят три, — вежливо сообщил ДЖАРВИС. 

— Отлично. Пару слов о плане: к концу часа здесь возникнет Биврёст на космический корабль в момент захвата его Таносом. Как я понял по рассказу Тора, ты попытался заболтать фиолетового упыря, чтобы приблизиться, ударить кинжалом и своей магией. Танос заблокировал твой удар силой двух Камней, перехватил тебя за руку, заставив выронить кинжал, потом схватил за горло. Вот между этими двумя моментами у тебя будет секунда, чтобы прикрыть себя любимого иллюзией и незаметно вытащить из-под его руки. Задача требует точности, но иллюзии — твой фирменный трюк, так что тебе это по плечу. Не так ли?

Локи неопределенно пожал плечами и прищурился ещё хитрее.

— Теперь о страховке. У меня есть при себе технология блокировки воспоминаний. Я использую её на тебе перед своим возвращением будущее. 

Локи нахмурился.

— А как ты хотел? С предзнанием будущего я тебя не оставлю. Согласишься на мой план — блокировка будет временной. Я скажу тебе будущему кодовые слова на корабле, так что к остаткам асгардцев спасённый ты отправишься с памятью об этом разговоре со мной. Не согласишься — просто сотру воспоминание об этой встрече, и ты бесславно погибнешь через шесть лет. Выбор за тобой. 

В камере надолго стало очень тихо. Понаблюдав за Локи, Тони встал. Одёрнул спортивную куртку, прошёлся по комнате, жалея, что в ней нет окна. Остановился перед дверью, разглядывая замок.

Не складывалось. Даже не спросив пока согласия Локи на план, он понимал, что данных этому парню объяснений недостаточно — ни для выполнения спасательной миссии, в которой требовалось учесть множество деталей и вписаться в жёсткий таймлайн. Ни для того, чтобы банально сделать из Локи напарника в этой миссии, не говоря уж о решении проблемы Таноса и Перчатки.

Локи имел очень выразительное лицо, на котором Тони почти видел написанное крупными буквами: «Я тебе не доверяю, Тони Старк». Постояв минуту перед дверью, Тони вернулся на свой стул.

— Хочешь, назову тебе пять причин, почему тебе нужно согласиться на мой план?

Локи высокомерно кивнул.

— Тогда слушай. Первая причина: так ты не умрёшь. Тор вроде как говорил, что собственная жизнь тебе дорога. Вторая причина: тебе не справиться с Таносом в одиночку. Я пытался, нам едва удалось поцарапать этого ублюдка всемером. Халк, кстати, тоже пытался. Не вышло. Думаю, тебе это о чём-то говорит.

Локи непроизвольно поёжился, явно вспомнив собственное вбивание в бетонный пол.

— Вот-вот. И этого парня Танос уделал без проблем. 

Локи ненадолго отвёл взгляд, потом нахмурился и с куда большим интересом вновь посмотрел на Тони.

— Я продолжаю? Третья причина: по тебе убивается Тор. Как-то вы, ребята, решили свои проблемы и к нападению Таноса вели себя не как враги, — Тони явственно увидел скепсис. — Да, понимаю, сейчас ты считаешь своего братца туповатым блондинистым громилой. Я и сам его таким считал. Но он сильно изменился, Локи. Смог даже обхитрить тебя, так что хотя бы из любопытства на такого Тора стоит взглянуть.

В глазах у Локи появились смешливые искорки. 

— Четвёртая причина: Тор единственный, кто остался у тебя. Вы лишились и отца, и матери, а потом и самого Асгарда, потому что вам пришлось устроить Рагнарёк. Спасая людей от Суртура, вы погрузились на корабль и направились к Земле. Кстати, этот корабль для спасения привёл ты, так что народ тебя искренне боготворит.

Погрустнев при известии о смерти матери, к концу реплики Локи вновь приосанился, так что стал похож на правителя Асгарда.

— И, наконец, пятая причина. Только сегодня и только у меня есть уникальное предложение! Стать членом команды Мстителей. Временно или постоянно — это как сам решишь, но мы готовы закрыть глаза на твои поступки и дать тебе шанс, — Тони выдержал паузу и подался вперёд, выделяя каждое слово: — Шанс. Стать. Героем. В глазах. Всей. Вселенной, — пауза. — Вообще всей. 

И откинулся на спинку стула.

— Парень, тебе и не снился такой масштаб. Поставить на колени Мидгард — занятная идея, но это ерунда по сравнению с возможностью лично уделать Таноса и получить благодарность Вселенной. Подумай, прикинь, как тебе такой вариант. Ну а я пока съем ещё чизбургер. ДЖАРВИС?

— Сейчас вы его получите, сэр, — дверь открылась, пропуская бота. — Я предположил, что вы можете захотеть второй. 

— Ты отлично меня знаешь.

Не в силах усидеть на месте, Тони сам подошёл к боту и забрал чизбургер, после — начал его жевать, практически не чувствуя вкуса. Слишком нервной была ситуация в целом, и, хотя заинтересовать Локи удалось, обойтись двумя выполненными этапами — ввести в курс дела и озвучить аргументы «за» — из трёх возможных всё-таки не вышло. Требовался третий — чтобы разом снять все вопросы, и вот именно он пугал Тони до чёртиков. 

Чизбургер закончился быстро. Отдав боту обёртку, Тони повернулся к невозмутимому Локи.

— Ну что, Северный олень? Работаем вместе?

Локи кивнул.

— Думаю, ты уже понял, что предавать меня не в твоих интересах, потому что вместе против Таноса мы сильнее, чем ты один. Мы — в смысле большая разношёрстная компания Мстителей, с частью из которых ты знаком. 

Локи кивнул ещё раз, выжидающе глядя на Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС, сколько осталось времени?

— Сорок четыре минуты, сэр.

— Не так уж и мало, — Тони неспешной походкой приблизился к Локи и встал перед ним. — В прошлый раз я встретился с тобой, чтобы тебе угрожать. И мои угрозы сбылись. Сейчас — чтобы спасти тебе жизнь. И если ты доверишься мне, она будет спасена.

Звякнув цепью наручников, Локи нетерпеливо встал, оказавшись к Тони лицом к лицу.

— У нас есть время прояснить детали, так что… 

С гулко бьющимся сердцем и старательно держа лицо, Тони ввёл числовой код на наморднике и, сняв его, отбросил на кровать. Затем проделал то же самое с наручниками, отбросив в итоге и их. Чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд Локи, Тони осторожно взял его за освобождённое запястье и посмотрел в глаза.

— О доверии не просят, не предложив ничего взамен. Не особенно надеюсь, что ты послушаешь, но всё же… — Тони поднял руку Локи и положил ладонью себе на лоб. — Будь со мной понежнее.

И, увидев неприкрытое удивление на лице Локи, закрыл глаза.   
* * * 

Мир дрогнул после всего трёх секунд оглушающей тишины и сорвался в пропасть. Перед глазами замелькали разрозненные картины воспоминаний с лицами собеседников и отголосками разговоров с ними, так что очень быстро закружилась голова.

 _— Я же попросил, —_ поморщился Тони, чувствуя приступ тошноты.

 _— Потерпи, —_ донёсся безэмоциональный голос _. — И подумай обо мне._

В памяти всплыла первая встреча на площади в Германии, за ней — разговор с кэпом в самолёте и появление Тора в свете молний. Хеликэрриер и битва за Нью-Йорк.

Далее — новые дела вместе с Мстителями, поиск жезла и Альтрон. Новые члены команды, попытки вести нормальную жизнь, экстремис и договор от Росса. Аэропорт, бункер и присланный телефон…

_— Вы такие сентиментальные, люди._

_— То была страховка на случай кризиса._

_— Вот как? И что же ты не позвонил?.._

Полёт в космосе и битва с Таносом. Падающие обломки и попытки справиться с ним один на один. Резкая боль в животе, привкус крови во рту и шок от осознания того, что произошло…

_— Мне обязательно заново переживать этот момент?_

_— Я изучаю Таноса, так что жди._

_— Чёрт…_

Путешествие на Землю. Исповедь перед Небулой, восстановление команды и первый разговор на базе.

— …У него не было времени притвориться, он всё время стоял у меня на виду. Он ударил Таноса кинжалом и своей силой! После этого был лишь миг между тем, когда Танос отпустил его руку и схватил за горло, и скрыть в этот миг Локи иллюзией смог бы лишь кто-то другой!

— Главное, что этот миг вообще был...

Понимание того, что Локи по-хорошему удивлён.

_— Смертный, ты меня поражаешь. Строить план на такой зыбкой почве в расчёте всего на один миг?_

_— Нет, в расчёте на сильного колдуна вроде тебя._

_— Это лесть?_

_— Ты выкинул меня в окно одной рукой. Какая уж тут лесть?.._

Подготовка и расчёты для плана. Уравнения от Селвига с Беннером и их категоричный вывод о том, что в прошлое можно будет отправить только одного, причём им должен быть не Тор.

— Брюс, почему не наш здоровяк?

— Нужно, чтобы он всё время стоял возле платформы и стабилизировал её своей секирой. Он проложит тебе и после — вам с Локи путь, откроет Биврёст строго в назначенный час, но составить компанию не сможет. Слишком велик риск, так что… Договариваться с Локи ты будешь сам.

— Вот уж обрадовал так обрадовал…

Долгое сидение в кресле в мастерской за просмотром записей с пребывания Локи на Земле. Разговоры с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ и Виженом за настройкой установки для стирания памяти.

_— Памяти? Ты собрался влезть ко мне в мозг этой махиной?_

_— Ну, во-первых, я её уменьшил до размеров шлема. А во-вторых, на кэпа и твоего брата она подействовала, так что… А вообще, смотри сам._

Первый эксперимент на Стиве Роджерсе. Он пытался выглядеть уверенным, но в кресло сел с опаской.

_— Скажи, что ты поджарил ему мозг за то, как этот смертный поступил с тобой!_

_— Ты же сам видел, что мы помирились._

_— Мягкосердечен и слаб. Обойдись так тот, кому я доверял, со мной — и я бы вырезал ему сердце._

_— Ну… не все такие кровожадные, как ты, а я… Я это учту._

Роуди на заднем плане с идеально прямой спиной. Попытка Тони разрядить обстановку для всех:

— Надеюсь, хорошо сегодня спал, кэп?

— Уж получше, чем вчера, — усмехнулся Стив и добавил: — Натравил на меня свой Искусственный интеллект?

— Знать не знал, что там ПЯТНИЦА с тобой творит. Она рассказала постфактум.

— Это было очень по-детски, Тони.

— Согласен. Больше она так не будет. Верно, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Да, босс, — недовольным голосом ответила та.

— Хорошо, — Стив расслабился.

— …С другой стороны, — подсоединив последний провод, неожиданно продолжил Тони, — тебе стоит быть благодарным за то, что она обошлась с тобой по-детски. Реши она навредить тебе по-взрослому — и кто знает, как бы ты пережил ту ночь.

Воспоминание ускорилось. Где-то на заднем плане хмыкнул Локи, и Тони почувствовал его одобрение, мимолётно подумав, стала бы ПЯТНИЦА хоть как-то взаимодействовать с ним.

_— Я обязательно познакомлюсь с созданной тобою леди, Старк. Она мне уже симпатична._

_— И ты решил подкатить к моей дочурке? Прямо вот так, заявляя об этом мне в лицо? Ну ты и нахал!_ — возмутился на это Тони, внутренне ликуя: есть! Локи уже строит планы на время своего пребывания на базе Мстителей. Он согласился!

 _— Да согласился, согласился, успокойся…_ — проворчал тот и резко замедлил воспоминание. — _Так, а это ещё что?_

Лицо Стива было искажено от боли. Он сидел, сжав руки в кулаки, а когда Тони остановил процесс, расслабился и первым спросил:

— Почему ты остановился, Тони? Что-то пошло не так?

— Это ты мне скажи. Что не так, кэп?

— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся тот. — Я потерплю.

— Ты-то, возможно, потерпишь. Но мне идти с этим к Локи, и я как-то не горю желанием узнать, что он сделает со мной. Так что ещё раз: что не так?

Стив поморщился, поднял руку и отдёрнул пальцы, едва коснувшись основания шеи. 

— Оно жжётся.

Тони бесцеремонно схватил его за голову и опустил её, чтобы самому увидеть довольно приличный ожог. Затем полез в настройки.

— Сообщай мне о любом дискомфорте, тебе ясно? Любом. Я ещё хочу пожить.

— Ладно, Тони, — кротко ответил Стив.

На заднем плане послышался смешок.

_— Ты так трогательно о нём заботишься, Старк. Маскируя это под страх передо мной._

_— Почему «маскируя»? Может, это и был страх._

_— Я в твоей голове, забыл? И я слышу твои мысли тогда и сейчас. Ты перепугался за капитана и едва не отправился искать другого добровольца, только бы не причинять ему новую боль. Какая пошлая сентиментальность!_

_— Да нет, ну что ты? Банальный гуманизм. Не любитель я смотреть на пытки других._

_— Даже мои?_

_— Тем более твои. Слишком дорого миру они обходятся. Так что живи и процветай!_

Тишина в голове. Замершее на одном моменте воспоминание и едва ощутимое чужое дыхание на заднем плане. 

_— Ты не лжёшь, —_ удивленно заметил Локи _. — Ты действительно не хочешь видеть, как страдаю я. Ты… веришь в моё исправление? О, Старк…_

_— Я верю в то, что ты лучше проявишь себя вместе с группой поддержки. Ты ведь умный парень, почти как я. Знаешь, раньше я считал нормальным справляться со всем в одиночку. Но потом оказалось, что и в команде есть смысл._

_— Есть кому предавать._

_— И это тоже, конечно… Но, в основном, это присутствие крепких ребят у тебя за спиной и возможность выходить против ублюдков вроде Таноса сообща. Команда повышает шансы на успех, Локи. И в ней — в моей команде — сейчас как раз не хватает тебя._

Снова тишина в эфире. Странное ощущение, будто кто-то внутри черепа едва касается мыслей своими пальцами. И абсолютное спокойствие на грани фатализма — Тони дошёл до точки, когда все карты открыты, и больше нечего терять. 

_— Ты так веришь в тех смертных, что стоят у тебя за спиной… В свою команду…_

_— Хочешь присоединиться?_

_— Я ещё не решил. Но, как минимум, готов больше узнать про неё. Раскроешь мне все их грязные секреты, Старк?_

_— Это тест?_

_— Вроде того._

_— Дашь минутку подумать без твоего присутствия в моём черепе?_

_— Она твоя._

Локи убрал руку и сел на кровать. Улыбаясь снисходительно и умиротворённо, как тот, кому ровным счётом некуда спешить. 

Тони же, поморгав, привыкая к свету, сел на стул.

— Время, ДЖАРВИС?

— У вас ровно полчаса, сэр.

— Хорошо.

Полчаса. Он пережил полчаса наедине с Локи из Асгарда, мысленно бросаясь в крайности от «Ничего не выйдет» до «Неужели мне и впрямь удалось?». Не поддался панике, наладил подобие диалога и практически поверил в то, что всё может быть хорошо...

Пока Локи не сделал свой ход, задав очень простой вопрос:

_— Раскроешь мне все их грязные секреты, Старк?_

_— Это тест?_

_— Вроде того._

Ни разу прежде Тони не испытывал такого острого ощущения, что судьба половины Вселенной зависит лишь от его правильного ответа на заданный легкомысленным тоном вопрос.


	12. Глава 10. Два оленя: часть вторая

Над некоторыми вещами невозможно думать сидя. Ходьба вообще стимулирует мыслительный процесс, поэтому на стуле Тони просидел совсем недолго и принялся мерить шагами комнату, сложив руки за спиной. Старое правило: «Если хочешь добиться согласия, отвечай не то, что думаешь, а то, что хотят услышать от тебя», — теперь работало против него: он не мог понять, чего Локи ждёт. А мысли… они перескакивали с одного на другое.

«У него был карт-бланш увидеть всё и так, но он с чего-то решил спросить…»

«Секреты, секреты… А знаю ли я секреты, о которых Бартон под гипнозом ему не рассказал?.. Что-то из последних лет? Разве там что-то было? Вроде нет…»

«Что там мне говорила наша ходячая мораль? «Я не чувствовал себя вправе выдать чужой секрет…» Ты смотри как к ситуации подходит! Роджерс бы ему сходу отказал…»

«Он ждёт, что я откажусь или соглашусь?.. Впрочем, если один из двух вариантов грозит провалом миссии, между ними точно нельзя выбирать…»

«Так, в игры с доверием можно играть вдвоём. Попробуем с тобой сыграть…»

Сделав очередной круг по комнате, Тони остановился перед Локи.

— Я бы присел, ты подвинешься?

Смерив его испытывающим взглядом с головы до ног, Локи молча подогнул край своей длинной кожаной туники, освобождая место слева от себя. Тони занял его, подвинувшись так, чтобы тоже опереться спиной о стену, и постарался расположиться с максимальным комфортом. Это оказалось даже уютно — сидеть на мягком матрасе плечом к плечу с явно расслабленным Локи, да и сам Тони чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем в первые полчаса пребывания здесь.

— Есть хочешь? — по-приятельски спросил он. — Выпить?

— Нет.

— Как хочешь. Я так понимаю, если я отвечу на твои вопросы, тебя это не устроит?

— Это было бы слишком просто, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Локи.

— Ну да. Только вот ведь незадача: если я расскажу тебе чью-то тайну, это будет означать, что я так же легко выдам твою. И тогда мне нельзя доверять.

— Верно, — подтвердил Локи. — Это отказ?

— С другой стороны, — продолжил Тони, словно не услышав, — если ты присоединишься к моей команде, тебе стоит больше узнать о её участниках не как о врагах. Попытаться увидеть в них людей. 

— Собираешься в этом помочь?

— Собираюсь, — кивнул Тони и добавил: — При одном условии.

— Каком?

— Ты остановишься, если я скажу: «Стоп». И начнёшь смотреть что-то ещё.

— Уверен, что я остановлюсь? — хитро прищурился Локи.

— Заодно и узнаем, — бодро отозвался Тони. — Должен же я понимать, кого приведу к остальным.

Локи немного помолчал, потом усмехнулся.

— Не знаю, что меня поражает больше, Старк: то, как ты пытаешься скрыть свою отчаянную нужду во мне. Или то, что ты не видишь проблемы в выдаче чужих тайн, но играешь в мораль. 

— А я играю?

— Говоришь со мной штампами Капитана Америка. Равняешься на предателя и труса, считая, что это поможет убедить меня! 

— Но ведь это помогло, не так ли? — заметил Тони, изучая лицо Локи. — Нет, психоанализ у тебя на десять из десяти, никто не спорит. И за покерный стол с тобой я бы не сел. Вот только сдаётся мне, что я первый в твоей — сколько там тебе лет? — жизни, кто не стал недооценивать тебя. И заставил всех работать, чтобы дать тебе секундный шанс. 

— О, и мне стоит быть благодарным? Пасть на колени пред тобой?

— Думаю, если ты и встанешь перед кем-нибудь на колени, то только чтобы снизу вверх поглубже вогнать кинжал. 

Губы Локи дрогнули в намёке на улыбку. 

— И всё же ты ко мне пришёл.

— Я просто хорошо всё рассчитал, — пожал плечами Тони и, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Локи, продолжил: — Биврёст, который откроется на корабль… через сколько минут, ДЖАРВИС?

— Двадцать две, сэр.

— Вот. Через двадцать две. Он не перенесёт тебя одного. Рассчитан и стабилизирован строго так, чтобы отправить туда нас двоих. И вернуться сюда должны тоже двое. Так что… мы с тобой связаны.

— Умно, — оценил Локи.

— А то!

— Покажи мне, что ты собрался сделать с моей памятью.

— Смотри сам, — пожал плечами Тони. — Или на близком расстоянии неудобно сидеть с поднятой рукой?

— Не особо. Но мы можем поступить иначе.

Развернувшись полубоком, Локи подождал, пока заинтригованный Тони сделает то же самое, а потом взял его обеими руками за голову и притянул к себе, пока не соприкоснулся своим лбом с его.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то помолвлен, — понизив голос, прокомментировал это Тони. — Ничего против тебя не имею, но там давняя история, и я…

— Замолчи и сосредоточься на удачном опыте с твоей машиной, — перебил его Локи, опустив руки. — Я дал тебе возможность мгновенно отстраниться, если ты решишь, что тебе есть что скрывать.

— М-м, какой прогресс на пути доверия и уважения между нами… Или же ты просто спихнул ответственность на меня?

— Вспоминай.

Тони закрыл глаза, желая вызвать в памяти вчерашний эпизод. В этот раз без головокружения, без падения в пропасть, он просто вдруг увидел перед собой Тора в серебристом шлеме в мастерской. И возле него Стива Роджерса, не сводящего глаз с наручных часов.

— Время, Тони.

— Хорошо, — Тони потряс Тора за плечо. — Эй, стриженный блондинчик, просыпайся!

— Э-э? Что? — зашевелился Тор. — Да я вроде и не спал.

— Расскажи мне, что ты делал весь последний час?

Тор наморщил лоб, потом даже его потёр рукой и сказал:

— Я не помню.

— Полчаса назад?

— Пришёл сюда.

— Нет, это было полтора часа назад. Ты зашёл, я надел на тебя этот шлем и включил его. Кстати, почувствовал что-нибудь?

— Да, будто голову вокруг сдавило. Но это быстро закончилось, буквально за минуту, и ты сразу меня позвал.

Тони встретился взглядом с улыбающимся Стивом.

— Тони, сработало.

— А я точно потерял час? — уточнил Тор.

— Точно, точно, есть свидетель, — подтвердил Тони. — Проверим два часа…

Воспоминание подёрнулось дымкой, приняв вид ускоренной перемотки. 

— _Чтобы ты не тратил время, два часа он тоже забыл без труда_ , — заметил Тони. — _Кэп забывал пять, десять и даже сутки. А потом вспомнил, услышав кодовые слова_.

_— Я понял… Ты вроде бы хотел мне что-то показать?_

_— Моменты из жизни Мстителей последних двух недель. Выбери сам, с кого хочешь начать._

_— С Бартона._

_— Ну, давай._

Утро в общем зале, где за панорамными окнами едва виднелась розовая полоска рассвета. Держась за голову, Клинт прошёл на кухню, высыпал на ладонь последнюю пару таблеток и, проглотив их, упёрся кулаками в стол. Тони, налив в стакан воду, протянул её Клинту.

— Запей.

— Ага.

Клинт так и поступил. Тони заглянул в опустевший пузырёк.

— Ты кроме них хоть что-то ещё ел?

— Вроде да.

— Но головная боль не проходит.

— Только на время действия таблеток, — Клинт посмотрел на Тони больными глазами. — Без них никак.

— Тебе нужно зайти в…

— Уже дважды там был, Тони, — не дал договорить Клинт. — Всё чисто. Спроси у Хелен Чо: патологий нет. 

— Ну, если даже она не нашла…

— Не нашла, — Клинт покачал головой. — Чувствую себя наркоманом каким-то. Новый пузырёк заказывать у ПЯТНИЦЫ или идти в медотсек?

— Быстрее будет сходить.

— Хорошо.

Клинт повернулся и направился к лестнице, на ходу массируя виски.

— _Вот таким я видел Бартона вчера_ , — пояснил Тони для Локи. 

_— Жалкое зрелище. Такой даже из-за угла не подстрелит._

_— Он и не собирался, за тебя ведь поручился Тор. Хочешь взглянуть на него?_

_— Насмотрелся за тысячу лет. Как там поживает Чёрная вдова?_

_— Хм…_

Солнечный день на базе Мстителей. Обходя здание базы вокруг, чтобы быстрее попасть в лаборатории, Тони невольно замедлил шаг, увидев Наташу и Брюса впереди. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, и Брюс сжимал сложенные ладонь к ладони руки Наташи в своих руках.

_— Да ладно! Монстр встречается с Вдовой?_

_— Можешь считать себя Купидоном, приятель. Их свёл твой визит к нам сюда._

_— Я хочу узнать больше._

_— Нет._

_— Покажи мне, Старк. Ну же!_

Картинка смялась, замелькали моменты из прошлого… 

_— Локи, стоп!_

…И всё замерло.

Несколько секунд Тони слышал лишь стук собственного сердца, видел застывшее лицо Наташи и чувствовал, что Локи подбирает слова. Удивление и неверие улавливались на раз, но отстраняться Тони не собирался.

 _— Ты ведь несерьёзно решил, что им как-то навредит, если я узнаю больше про их роман?_ — медленно проговорил Локи. 

_— Я сказал: «Стоп». Уже дважды. А там решай сам._

Новая пауза вышла короче.

 _— Ты всё-таки меня поймал._

— _Ты всё-таки меня послушал — вот что важно. Пожмём друг другу руки и займёмся делом? Остальных-то ты видел ещё в первый сеанс._

_— О да, их я видел, вот только…_

Странное чувство возникло у Тони. Даже не прикосновение к мыслям, а что-то другое, чему было сложно подобрать название и описать.

 _— Что ты делаешь, Локи?_ — настороженно спросил он.

_— Разматываю нить._

_— В смысле?_

_— В твоём сознании тропа. Зелёная, какой я прежде не видел. Мы можем вместе выяснить, куда она ведёт._

Момент с лицом Наташи стёрся, будто его и не было. Вместо него в зелёном мареве проявились контуры обитой железом двери, и Тони сам её открыл. 

И сделал шаг вперёд и в сторону, освобождая дорогу Локи.

— Ну, конечно.

Здесь работала уже другая магия. Здесь Тони мог видеть собственное тело, вставшего рядом Локи и обстановку полутёмной комнаты — заставленной стеллажами со старинными книгами библиотеки, в которой за деревянным столом листал страницы пожелтевшего фолианта Стивен Стрэндж.

Локи покосился на Тони.

— Тот самый колдун? 

— Тот самый колдун. Эй, Стрэндж?

Стивен отвлёкся книги.

— Тони Старк, — без тени удивления поприветствовал его он, затем перевёл взгляд на Локи. — Локи.

— Мы знакомы? — прищурился Локи.

— С будущим тобой — да. Не слишком удачная вышла встреча, к тому же я так и не представился тогда. Я доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

— Что не так было с той встречей?

Стивен неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Ты попытался меня убить.

— Так, с этого места поподробнее, — вставил Тони, с любопытством переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Да. Почему пытался и почему не убил? — поддержал его Локи.

Стивен с невозмутимым видом отодвинулся от края стола и, оперевшись о спинку стула, сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Если кратко: я перестраховался, — сообщил он. — Ты внезапно возник вместе с Тором посреди Нью-Йорка, а я, помня, чем обернулся твой визит для города в прошлый раз, изолировал тебя на полчаса.

— Каким образом?

— Временная петля. 

— Чего ещё ждать от хранителя Камня Времени? — фыркнул Локи. — И что же, меня разозлила временная петля?

— Боюсь, она стала для тебя неожиданностью, Локи. Тем не менее, буду рад видеть тебя в гостях.

— Но только не через мою голову! — тут же выдвинул условие Тони. — Хватит мне, что вы тут появляетесь попеременно. С фоновыми колдовскими посиделками я вообще свихнусь.

Локи и Стивен обменялись многозначительными взглядами и кивнули друг другу, отчего Тони почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Издалека, но вполне разборчиво донёсся голос ДЖАРВИСА:

— Вы просили сообщить, когда останется пять минут, сэр.

— Вам пора идти, — спокойно произнёс Стивен и вернулся к чтению книги.

Вместо того, чтобы повернуться к двери, Локи прошёлся вдоль стеллажей, бегло просматривая надписи на корешках, потом остановился рядом со Стивеном и заглянул в его книгу, а после, закончив осмотр комнаты, вернулся к Тони. 

— Идём, Старк. 

— Присмотри, чтобы он не убился, Локи, — неожиданно подал голос Стивен. — Выживание половины Вселенной завязано на него. 

— Это я уже понял, — серьёзно кивнул Локи и оглянулся: — До встречи, Стрэндж.

Затем цепко взял Тони за руку чуть выше локтя, быстро вывел за порог библиотеки и, отпустив, сильно толкнул в спину. 

Мир снова перевернулся для Тони Старка, прежде чем вновь собраться в виде серых стен очень знакомой комнаты. Пока он пытался отдышаться, Локи слез с кровати и подошёл к тому месту, где в первый раз появился Биврёст.

— Ты что-то там увидел в его комнате? — спросил Тони, тоже встав на пол. 

— Я увидел многое, Старк, — холодно произнёс Локи. — Достаточно, чтобы ты поседел от ужаса, если бы знал, куда смотреть.

— Можешь научить меня смотреть, — тут же предложил Тони.

— Ты не маг. 

— Можешь научить меня быть магом.

— У нас нет в запасе стольких лет. 

— Можешь рассказать хоть что-нибудь. Где хотя бы мы были, а?

— Нигде.

С потолка до пола хлынул радужный поток. Тони дернул за завязки на спортивной куртке и постучал по генератору наночастиц, активируя броню. Ему безумно хотелось узнать, что там выяснил Локи у Стрэнджа и о чём условились, обменявшись лишь взглядами, эти два колдуна. И почему ему вдруг показалось, что «Нигде» — это название реального места. Вот только на всё это не было времени.

Взяв Локи за руку, Тони первым шагнул в Биврёст.   
* * *

Сильная штука — любопытство. Может заинтриговать так, что не спрятаться, не скрыться, а путешествие по Биврёсту сквозь время и бесшумная пробежка по полуразрушенному кораблю на звук голосов — сущая ерунда по сравнению с желанием понять: что же, чёрт возьми, такого видят и скрывают два волшебника, из-за чего Локи из койота с динамитной шашкой превратился вдруг в угрюмого чародея и стал выглядеть на всю свою тысячу лет?..

— Не о том думаешь, Старк, — прошипел Локи, перехватив его взгляд, и вновь уставился на разворачивающуюся сцену за обломком стены. — Вернись к тому месту, где должен появиться Биврёст. Я отправлю себя туда.

— Идёт.

Хмуро взглянув на Таноса, Тони отступил в боковой коридор и прошёл по нему к указанному месту без риска попасться кому-либо на глаза.

«Нет, ну всё-таки, что же он там увидел-то а?..»

Ждать пришлось недолго: уже через минуту Тони ощутил порыв ветра, и другой Локи, одетый в синее, возникнув прямо из воздуха, рухнул перед ним на пол. Тони тут же опустился перед ним на колени и зажал ладонью рот.

— Тихо! Ни звука, ни вздоха, смотри мне в глаза и слушай мои слова: правление, золотой, двенадцать… — Локи выгнулся, отчаянно вцепился в руку Тони, пытаясь её убрать, — и смог бы, не будь Тони в костюме, хотя и без шлема. — …Дом, читаури, ноль, приёмный, возвращение в Асгард, два, Рагнарёк.

Локи застыл.

— Что мне делать? — безжизненным голосом спросил он.

— Вспомни нашу встречу в твоей камере в Нью-Йорке шесть лет назад. Отправляйся на спасательный корабль к остаткам своего народа через Биврёст. В ночь с семнадцатого на восемнадцатый день ждём тебя на базе Мстителей, которую ты видел у меня в мозгах.

Совсем близко из потолка хлынул радужный поток. 

— Да, и не убейся по дороге! — добавил Тони, резко встал сам и за руку поднял Локи на ноги. — Всё, приди в себя.

После чего с силой запихнул в Биврёст.

— Ух… Этот есть. 

Радужный мост пропал на несколько секунд, чтобы затем возникнуть снова.

— Так, а это уже наш. Локи…

Он оглянулся и увидел, как по задрожавшему кораблю, на каждом шаге приваливаясь к стене, идёт Локи. В два счёта оказавшись рядом с ним, Тони закинул его свободную руку себе на плечо, с тревогой глядя на посеревшее лицо.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Непросто поддерживать материальную иллюзию перед тем, кто давит на тебя силой двух Камней, — вымученно улыбнулся Локи. 

Корабль сильно тряхнуло, так что оба впечатались в стенку. За их спинами начали откалываться огромные куски.

— Вот чёрт… — выдохнул Тони, быстро оценил шансы довести обессилевшего Локи до Биврёста и понял, что никак: по полу зазмеилась фиолетовая трещина.

— Ладно, держись, полетаем!

Крепко обхватив Локи обеими руками, Тони включил репульсоры на полную мощность и поднялся с ним над полом всего за секунду до того, как тот раскололся на куски. Прибавил ещё скорости, чтобы дотянуть себя и Локи до портала, несмотря на раскрывающийся со всех сторон космос, и всё же успел влететь в сужающийся радужный поток…

Две минуты спустя Тони и Локи вывалились из Биврёста на холодный и такой приятно устойчивый пол.


	13. Глава 11. Мстители круглого стола

В здании базы Мстителей не осталось ни одного участника команды. Все они коротали время снаружи, рассредоточившись вокруг не слишком высокой металлической квадратной платформы размером десять на десять шагов, на одной из углов которой стоял Тор. Он крепко держался за рукоять секиры, вставленной в специальное отверстие, пока Брюс и Селвиг следили за показателями на экране ноутбука на столе рядом с платформой.

— Остался последний этап, — лихорадочно отслеживая поступающие данные, объявил Селвиг. — Тор, будь готов открыть портал сюда через пять минут.

— Уже готов, доктор!

Стоявшие чуть в стороне Небула и Ракета лишь переглянулись, встревоженно ожидая возвращения Тони. Перед платформой в одну линию выстроились Клинт, Стив и Наташа. Вижен предпочёл остаться у входа в здание, общаясь с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. А Роуди… он волновался больше всех и нервно обходил платформу по кругу, сунув руки в карманы форменных брюк.

— Что ж так долго-то, а? — пробормотал он, в очередной раз проходя мимо Небулы с Ракетой.

— Потерпи, терранец. Ждать-то всего ничего! — отреагировал Енот.

— Тебе легко говорить, — Роуди остановился. — А если он не успеет? Если мы вообще закинули его неизвестно куда? Да мало ли что могло случиться!

— Минута, Тор, — предупредил Брюс.

Роуди сжал руки в кулаки и зажмурился.

— Боже…

— Он справится, полковник, — негромко, но уверенно заявила Небула. — Колдун подтвердил, что Тони действует правильно.

— Что за колдун? — отвлёкся от переживаний Роуди.

— Тот самый доктор Стрэндж, который видел будущее с помощью Камня Времени. У Тони сохранилась с ним связь.

— Как она могла сохраниться, если доктор того… рассыпался?

— Магия, — пожала плечами Небула и повернулась к платформе. — Тони связывался с ним прошлой ночью и успел мне об этом рассказать. _Мне_ , но не остальным, — со значением произнесла она.

Роуди покосился на понятливо покивавшего Ракету и тоже согласился:

— Я понял. Останется между нами.

— Хорошо.

Поток радужного цвета пробил ночное небо и хлынул вниз, на платформу, сияя так, что было больно смотреть, а когда он исчез, на платформе остался стоять Железный человек. В следующую секунду заметно потускневшая и побитая броня стала исчезать прямо на нём, пока не остался лишь Тони Старк в спортивном костюме.

— Что все такие напряжённые-то, а? — осведомился Тони, подходя к краю платформы. — Будто это не меня, а вас едва не затянуло в открытый космос. Снова. 

И спрыгнул с неё.

— Он в порядке, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, констатировал Стив.

Роуди же мигом оказался рядом с Тони и приобнял за плечи:

— Ну ты как? Видок был не очень.

— Говорю же, нас с оленем едва не затянуло в космос. Брони едва хватило, чтобы выбраться двоим оттуда и вернуть меня одного сюда.

— Это удивительно! Просто, совершенно удивительно! Это прорыв! — донёсся восторженный голос Селвига, и секундой позже его обладатель пронёсся мимо, сжимая в руках открытый ноутбук. — Я в лабораторию. Жду тебя, когда освободишься, Брюс!

— Ага, — согласился Брюс, как и остальные, подходя к Тони. — Я зайду.

С платформы с грохотом спрыгнул Тор.

— Ты видел Локи, Старк? Тебе удалось? — взволнованно дыша, спросил он.

— Локи? А он ещё не появился? — искренне удивился Тони.

— По крайней мере, мы точно его не видели, — покачал головой Роуди.

— Значит, плохо смотрели, — донёсся громкий, чуточку высокомерный голос, и все Мстители дружно повернулись к платформе. 

В пафосно развевающемся тёмно-синем плаще и синем же кожаном костюме, с очень гордой осанкой Локи взирал на остальных свысока.

— Я, Локи, принц Асгарда, оказал мидгардцам великую честь принимать меня и мой народ на…

— Локи! — счастливо проорал Тор, в две секунды вновь запрыгнул на платформу, сгрёб брата в охапку и поднял, прижимая к себе, чем пустил насмарку всю его продуманную речь. — Ты жив, брат! Ты здесь, ты живой!..

Локи только поморщился и, предприняв пару неудачных попыток освободиться, безвольно повис на руках Тора. Он встретился тоскливым взглядом с Тони, который очень старался не заржать в голос — настолько комично выглядели сейчас гости из Асгарда, и испытывал удовлетворение от первого выполненного обещания, открыв мысленный счёт: «Плюс один».

Остальные Мстители, впрочем, восторга Тони не разделяли: Клинт поглядывал на гостя откровенно враждебно, Стив, Наташа и Брюс тоже были напряжены. О Локи практически не думал Роуди — он всё ещё радовался возвращению Тони; к нему спокойно отнеслись Ракета и Небула — их Тони тоже интересовал куда больше, ну и Вижен, общавшийся с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ совсем о другом.

Наконец, Тор поставил Локи на платформу.

— Ты очень вовремя, брат, — и развернулся к Тони. — Старк!

Тони тут же стратегически отступил за спины Роуди с Небулой.

— Ага.

— Ты вернул мне Локи, Старк. Отправился в прошлое ради него одного!

— Всё верно, так и было, — согласился Тони и попятился, когда Тор двинулся к краю платформы. — Давай только без… этого вот. Обнимашек мне хватило в прошлый раз.

— И правда, Тор, — подал голос Локи. — Веди себя достойно.

Тор оглянулся на брата, почесал в затылке и кивнул.

— Старк, весь асгардский народ и я лично теперь вечно обязаны тебе. Проси о чём будет нужно — и мы исполним!

— Договорились. Сейчас мне нужно обсудить наши дела, так что прошу всех на базу. 

Оценив поведение Тора и убедившись, что бросаться на шею он никому больше не собирается, Тони подошёл к спустившемуся с платформы Локи и деловито протянул ему руку, которую тот пожал. 

— Добро пожаловать на базу, Локи. Где разместил остальных?

— В Норвегии, в том месте, которое Один Всеотец назвал домом, — негромко ответил Локи. — Валькирия заменяет нас с Тором в роли предводителя.

— Она уцелела? — обрадовался Тор. — Отлично!

— Да, она в добром здравии, — Локи перевёл взгляд на молчаливо стоявших Небулу и Ракету. — Не сомневался, что ты сменишь сторону, Небула.

— Я никогда не была на стороне Таноса, Локи.

— В нашу последнюю и единственную мимолётную встречу мне так не показалось. Впрочем, рад был ошибиться на твой счёт, — Локи посмотрел вниз. — А тебя Тони назвал главным спецом по гранатомётам.

— Тебя он назвал непревзойдённым мастером кинжалов, — отреагировал Ракета и тут же представился: — Ракета.

— Локи.

— Думаю, мы найдём общие темы.

— Уверен в этом, — Локи повернул голову вправо, где стояла остальная часть команды, и, проигнорировав почти всех, широко улыбнулся только одному человеку: — Здравствуй, Брюс.

— Здравствуй, Локи.

— Рад, что ты добрался без потерь. 

— Да, всё как и договаривались, — кивнул Брюс, нервно потирая ладони. — Я сразу нашёл Тони, ну а дальше ты, наверное, знаешь.

— Безусловно. Старк, ты говорил, нам нужно что-то обсудить?

— Да, всем вместе. Идём, — подтвердил Тони и первым направился к базе.

Он уже не видел, как Локи выразительно усмехнулся при виде идущих вместе Наташи и Брюса, и Наташа хмуро оглянулась на него, а Локи лишь покачал головой. Как Ракета и Тор вновь начали обсуждать возможности секиры. Как Клинт, не желая находиться рядом с Локи больше необходимого, ускорил шаг и в итоге обогнал Тони с Небулой и Роуди. Ну а Стив… Когда все ушли вперёд, он перехватил Локи за руку и вынудил остановиться.

— Схватишься за меня так рукой ещё раз, и я тебе её отрежу, — ровным тоном предупредил Локи. — Чего хотел наш капитан?

— Напомнить, что ты здесь только потому, что Тони за тебя поручился, — твёрдо заявил Стив.

— Как и за тебя? — хитро прищурился Локи, после чего выдержал паузу и подался вперёд, почти к самому уху Стива. — Роджерс, меня он хотя бы пригласил.

И, отстранившись, выдернул запястье из его хватки и зашагал к базе, где остался стоять лишь Вижен.

— Хранитель.

— Мистер Локи, — вежливо кивнул Вижен, начиная идти рядом с ним по фойе.

— Просто имени будет достаточно. Где твоя младшая сестра? Я хотел бы с ней познакомиться.

— Моя… — на секунду Вижен растерялся. — О, вы, вероятно, имеете в виду ПЯТНИЦУ.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Локи, — прозвучал голос ПЯТНИЦЫ. — Добро пожаловать на базу Мстителей.

— Доброй ночи, прекрасная леди, — почтительно отозвался Локи, отчего притормозившие впереди Тони и Роуди мигом развернулись. — Весьма рад нашему знакомству.

— Взаимно, мистер…

— Просто Локи, пожалуйста, — широко улыбнулся он. — Надеюсь, вы не сочтете недостойным, если и я стану обращаться к вам по имени, данному вашим создателем?

— Разумеется, нет, ми… — ПЯТНИЦА запнулась. — Локи.

— Превосходно. Я полагаю, с таким выдающимся разумом, каким являетесь вы, у нас найдётся немало тем для интереснейших бесед. Вы со мной согласны, моя дорогая?..

Роуди и Тони расступились, дав Локи и Вижену пройти, после чего Роуди ошарашенно воззрился на Тони:

— Нет, ты слышал, а? Он что, подкатывает к твоей ПЯТНИЦЕ?

— Вроде того.

— Но… но зачем? И ты готов это допустить?

— Роуди, он меня об этом предупредил. И я вроде как даже согласился, так что… — Тони развёл руками. — ПЯТНИЦЕ будет полезно поучиться у такого, как он.

— Не нравится мне эта затея, Тони. Ох, не нравится… Ты-то сам как на самом деле? Выглядишь ничего, а по правде?

— По правде я очень устал, — признался Тони и, не сдержавшись, зевнул. — Не знал, что у путешествий во времени есть такой эффект. 

— Устал — это ещё ничего на фоне других возможных проблем.  
* * *

За время путешествия Тони в прошлое общий зал изменился до неузнаваемости. Диваны с журнальным столиком оказались сдвинуты к кухне, длинный прямоугольный стол исчез, а вместо него появился огромный круглый стол с чёрными кожаными креслами и свободным пространством в центре, над которым светилась эмблема Мстителей. Поднявшись последним, Тони несколько секунд слушал ахающих Мстителей, которые разбрелись по залу, заметив эмблемы на креслах, и теперь искали каждый свою. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что и сами кресла были разными, они учитывали параметры каждого Мстителя.

Первым своё кресло с эмблемой гранатомёта нашел Ракета и запрыгнул в него.

— Да, это круто!

Справа от него, увидев на спинке нарисованный рогатый шлем, сел Локи, слева — Небула.

— Мы что же теперь — Мстители круглого стола? — восхитился Роуди. — Интересная задумка, Тони. 

— Она не моя, — покачал головой тот. — ПЯТНИЦА, милая, твоя работа?

— Мы с Виженом решили создать более комфортные условия для работы Мстителей в расширенном составе, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА. — Этот стол способен трансформироваться для новых членов команды.

— Прекрасно.

Рядом с Локи сел Тор, придя в восторг от изображения секиры. Следующее кресло с нарисованным щитом занял Стив, по правую сторону от него — Наташа, Клинт, Брюс, Вижен и Роуди. Тони сел последним в кресло с эмблемой Железного человека, оказавшись напротив Стива и между Роуди и Небулой. Он оценил то, что ПЯТНИЦА сохранила порядок, в котором они сидели на совещании две недели назад. 

По залу бесшумно поехали боты с подносами с напитками и едой, и Тони выбрал себе кофе, мимолётно подумав о том, что после обсуждения непременно нальёт виски. Он выдохся: спасение Локи оказалось трудной задачей, и на него давило то, что новая задача должна была стать ещё труднее. Глядя на пробующих свои кресла на прочность Мстителей, их попытки покрутиться, полежать, подъехать ближе к соседу, Тони испытывал те же чувства, что и во время посещения начальной школы в благотворительных целях: как взрослый среди детей, и лишь сияющее неприкрытой радостью лицо Тора, не сводящего глаз с Локи, убеждало его в том, что всё было не зря.

— Так, ну ладно, — допив кофе, Тони вернул чашку боту на поднос. — ПЯТНИЦА, это все сюрпризы или есть ещё?

— Есть, босс.

— Показывай.

Эмблема Мстителей сменилась на большое и объёмное изображение вращающейся планеты, на которой достаточно легко угадывалась палатка с сидящим рядом Таносом.

— Вместе с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ мы извлекли данные с корабля Небулы, обработали их и восстановили до этой проекции, — пояснил Вижен. 

— Дети, я вами горжусь… — проговорил Тони, заворожённо подавшись вперёд и жадно изучая проекцию. — Масштаб выдержан?

— Пропорции соблюдены, — подтвердил Вижен. — Это очень небольшая планета, на которой отсутствуют подобные человеческой формы жизни. Она находится на расстоянии шестнадцати часов от Земли. Разумеется, если лететь на корабле Небулы и Ракеты.

— Понятное дело, что на нём.

— Мы также взяли на себя смелость собрать и обработать данные с вашего костюма, сэр, а также со всех датчиков на костюмах других Мстителей и сохранившиеся записи с видеокамер, чтобы оценить наш потенциал в борьбе против Таноса. Учли и то, что он полностью восстановился после ранения секирой в грудь.

Изображение планеты сменилось фотографиями всех Мстителей с цифрами, графиками и уравнениями.

— В двух словах, Вижен, — распорядился Тони. — К какому выводу вы пришли?

— Нам не победить Таноса на его планете, — чётко заявил Вижен. — Сожалею, но в текущем составе это невозможно, а попытка совершить подобное приведёт к жертвам. Возможно, погибнут все.

В зале повисло гнетущее молчание.

— Вижен, ты уверен? — спросил Стив. — Нас здесь довольно много, и если грамотно всех расставить…

— Капитан Роджерс, наши с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ тактические алгоритмы совершеннее, чем ваша способность планировать бой. Недаром в автоматическом режиме в Сибири мистеру Старку удалось вас завалить. 

— Вижен, не сейчас, — тихо попросил Тони, не желая больше возвращаться к этой теме.

— Прошу прощения, — тут же извинился тот. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что у Мстителей есть шанс сохранить жизни всех присутствующих только в том случае, если задача будет разбита на два этапа. Мы предлагаем добыть у Таноса Перчатку на первом этапе и дать ему финальный бой на Земле на втором.

— А в чём разница? — угрюмо спросил Клинт.

— Разница в том, что к бою на Земле с нами будут те, кому удалось, помимо мистера Старка, противостоять Таносу эффективнее всего — это доктор Стивен Стрэндж и Ванда Максимофф. Возможно, успеем вернуть и других, что также увеличит наши шансы.

— Слышал, Локи? — повернул к нему голову Тони. — Первыми достанешь Стрэнджа и Ванду.

— Я запомнил, Старк, — серьёзно кивнул тот.

— Хорошо. Если мы отберем у Таноса Перчатку, как скоро он окажется на Земле, Незабудка?

— У нас будет трое суток с момента возвращения сюда, — хмуро ответила Небула. — Не больше.

— Ну, хоть что-то… Локи?

— За это время я точно верну всю вашу команду, — размеренно проговорил Локи. — По поводу остальных скажу, когда увижу Перчатку.

— Принято. Так, возражения? Кто-нибудь собирается настаивать, что мы должны дать бой Таносу на его планете? 

— Нет… да нет… — стали бормотать все, и только Стив промолчал, сидя, скрестив руки на груди и глядя исподлобья.

Тони беззвучно вздохнул. 

— Что ещё, кэп?

— Тони, ты готов доверить такой важный выбор искусственным алгоритмам. Машинам!

— Я готов доверить такой важный выбор тем, кто умнее меня, — поправил его Тони. — Потому что знаю, что мои способности ограничены, я не могу учесть всего. А вот они — могут.

— И всё равно: что могут знать роботы о человеческом факторе, о том, как думает и на что способен каждый из нас?

— Ты бы удивился, — хмыкнул Тони.

Роуди, прекрасно осведомлённый о том, на что способны ИскИны в костюмах, тоже вмешался:

— Серьёзно, Стив. Мы тут все в курсе, как далеко нам до них. И на твоём месте я бы не стал портить отношения с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, пока ты здесь живёшь.

В зале на грани слышимости зазвучал Полёт валькирий, и Стив вздохнул. Ему явно не нравилось предложенное решение, но после всего, что случилось в прошлом, спорить и идти против всех он больше не рисковал.

— Все остальные согласны с Тони?

Присутствующие покивали.

— Тогда я как все, — поднял руки Стив. — Как мы заберём Перчатку у Таноса?

— Нам почти удалось это сделать, когда его сознание захватила телепатка Мантис, — припомнил Тони. — Сможешь организовать что-нибудь подобное, Локи?

— Я смогу отвлечь его на иллюзию, — сообщил Локи. — Я уже знаю, какой она должна быть. И да, вы сможете снять с него Перчатку, он не заметит. Однако это титан, и удерживать его сознание я смогу недолго, так что снимать Перчатку тебе, Старк, предстоит вместе с капитаном и моим братом. Остальные же останутся на корабле, будут держать Таноса под прицелом и помогут нам подняться до того, как он придёт в себя.

— Неплохой план, асгардец! — оценил Ракета.

— Меня называют богом коварства, — тонко улыбнулся ему Локи. — Планы — это мой конёк.

— Да, на них он мастер! — подтвердил Тор и одобрительно хлопнул брата по спине.

Локи тут же опёрся на спинку кресла и подъехал в нём к столу.

— Босс, прошу прощения, что прерываю, — послышался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ. — Но у Мстителей вызов. Террористы захватили группу заложников на западе Нью-Йорка, к вам пытается дозвониться госсекретарь Росс.

— Сколько человек нужно для спасения?

— Судя по информации, которую я получаю, с задачей вполне справятся капитан Роджерс, полковник Роудс, мистер Бартон и мисс Романофф. Я бы также порекомендовала направить туда Тора, так как в заложниках есть знакомые ему дети из больницы, и Локи, чей социальный имидж нового члена команды Мстителей нуждается в улучшении.

— Передай Россу, что Мстители уже в пути, и готовь квинджет, — Тони первым встал с кресла. — К Таносу отправимся послезавтра с утра. Со свежими силами и отоспавшись. Все согласны?

— Да.

Тор поднялся вслед за Локи.

— Наконец-то мы встанем с тобой плечом к плечу за Мидгард, брат! — широко улыбаясь, заявил он. — Ты же не откажешься от этого?

— Мидгард теперь дом и для Асгарда, Тор. Постоять за свой дом я не откажусь.   
* * *

В обновлённом общем зале Мстителей остался только Тони. Смертельно уставший, он плеснул себе виски из бара и вернулся к на диво удобному личному креслу, с наслаждением устроил затылок на его спинке.

— Почему ты выбрала такой состав группы, ПЯТНИЦА? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Так как я заинтересована в вашем физическом и психическом благополучии, я решила понаблюдать за тем, как поведут себя члены команды Мстителей с Локи в ваше отсутствие. Это позволит мне спрогнозировать их поведение на корабле, где меня с вами не будет, и подготовить рекомендации для Вижена и вас. 

— Как тебе Локи?

— Он чрезвычайно насторожен, агрессивно реагирует на капитана Роджерса и неосознанно тянется к вам. С остальными у него ровные отношения.

— Даже с Бартоном?

— Выражение лица Локи в моменты, когда он смотрит на мистера Бартона, соответствует категории «сочувствие». Оно неявно выражено, однако именно эту эмоцию я у него распознаю.

— Любопытно, — Тони отпил виски. — Ладно, наблюдай за всеми. Заметишь что-то заслуживающее внимание — дай мне знать.

— Разумеется, босс, — бодро откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — Кстати, должна предупредить, что сюда поднимается Хэппи, и, судя по показателям пульса и дыхания, он взволнован.

По ступенькам и впрямь поднялся Хэппи, тяжело дыша.

— Что случилось? — напрягся Тони.

— Звонили из полиции, Тони. Они нашли твою визитку у Мэй Паркер.

— Мэй? Что с Мэй?

— Её арестовали, — выдохнул Хэппи. — У её босса какие-то проблемы. Вроде как в том заведении, где она работала, обнаружили притон. Так что всех сотрудников повязали. Мне съездить, разобраться?

— Само собой. Я тоже…

— Нет, — выставив ладонь вперёд, остановил его Хэппи. — Ты устал, и это моё дело. Я справлюсь. 

— …Ну, ладно, — после паузы согласился Тони. — Внеси за неё залог, если понадобится, Хэппи. И поищите вместе с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ ей работу где-нибудь у нас.

— Сделаем, — кивнул Хэппи, развернулся и потопал вниз.

Проводив его взглядом, Тони допил виски и поставил стакан на стол.

— ПЯТНИЦА, что ты выяснила?

— Информация Хэппи соответствует действительности. Мэй Паркер не предъявлены обвинения и, после вмешательства Хэппи, вряд ли будут. Веду поиск подходящей вакансии для неё.

— Отлично. Держи меня в курсе.

Тони расслабился в кресле и, зевнув, закрыл глаза, до сих пор не до конца осознавая, что именно сумел сотворить всего за несколько часов. Прыжки в прошлое, магия, Локи в голове, Стрэндж, Танос, возвращение сюда… Всего этого набралось как-то уж слишком много, а теперь ещё следовало усилить броню для незаметной встречи с Таносом и начать готовить площадку для визита Таноса на Землю. Уйма проблем, так что даже в камере у Локи было попроще, особенно, когда оба перенеслись в неё с корабля…

_— Успели, — выдохнул тогда Тони, глядя в потолок комнаты без окон. — Чёрт возьми, мы все-таки успели, и ты, приятель, будешь жить._

_Он повернул голову к лежавшему рядом на полу Локи, серому от усталости, и тот встретился с ним взглядом._

_— Что ты за это хочешь, Старк?_

_— Вернёшь тех, кого распылил Танос. Мы же договорились._

_— Позволь перефразировать: что ты хочешь за это для себя?_

_— Вернёшь мне Пеппер, — пожал плечами Тони. — Сделай это — и, как и Вонг, станешь почётным гостем на моей свадьбе._

_— И почётным дядюшкой для твоего первенца, — добавил Локи._

_— А это-то тебе зачем? — удивлённо округлил глаза Тони. — Что, какой-то коварный план?_

_— И долговременный к тому же, — хитро улыбаясь, подтвердил Локи. — Мы договорились, Старк?_

_Тони, уже решив проконсультироваться с Тором о том, чем там занимаются почётные дядюшки в Асгарде, с досадой отмахнулся от этой идеи — ответ требовался прямо сейчас. И кивнул:_

_— Мы договорились. А теперь поднимайся: моя очередь копаться в твоём черепе._

_— Вряд ли твоя конструкция не сработает, если я останусь лежать…_

Тони открыл глаза.

— ПЯТНИЦА, что у нас есть по поводу традиций, обычаев и родственных связей среди асгардцев?

— Начинаю поиск, босс.


	14. Интерлюдия: социальный имидж

Клинт Бартон был совершенно точно не в порядке. В иное время появление Локи и обсуждение грядущего полёта к Таносу заинтересовали бы его куда больше, но сейчас, после объявленной Стивом Роджерсом пятиминутной готовности к вылету, Клинт закрепил набор наконечников для стрел на ботинке справа и высыпал на ладонь горсть таблеток. Голова раскалывалась от боли, лекарств с каждым днём требовалось всё больше и хватало их ненадолго. Он всерьёз подумывал о наркотическом обезболивающем, и даже доктор Чо после последнего осмотра на это согласилась.

Запив таблетки, Клинт вышел из своей комнаты в коридор, практически не глядя на дорогу и растирая пальцами виски. Оттого и внезапно возникшее препятствие он заметил, лишь когда с ним столкнулся. Перед глазами мелькнули синяя ткань, металлические наручи, и Клинт рефлекторно прижал свой нож к горлу Локи, а через секунду ощутил его холодные пальцы на шее сзади и острие кинжала, упирающееся в грудь точно напротив сердца. 

Они оба замерли, вглядываясь друг другу в глаза. Клинта опалило волной ненависти, рука с ножом задрожала, лезвие впилось в белую кожу, а Локи… Не отреагировав на нож у собственного горла, он ненадолго прищурился и неодобрительно поцокал языком.

— Ох, какая грубая работа, Бартон… Нет, это никуда не годится.

— Ты о чём? — не понял Клинт и невольно втянул голову в плечи, когда Локи скользнул пальцами выше по его коротким волосам и устроил ладонь на затылке. 

— Я о том, что та ведьма сделала с твоим разумом. Столько оборванных связей… Грубо, очень грубо. И довольно болезненно должно быть. Я вот ничего тебе не повредил.

— Да пошёл ты! 

Злость от напоминания о событиях шестилетней давности придала Клинту сил. Он отпихнул Локи в сторону и пошёл дальше по коридору, на ходу убирая нож. Голос Локи настиг его у поворота к лестнице.

— Эй, Бартон?

Клинт со вздохом остановился и повернул голову влево:

— Чего тебе?

— Если хорошенько попросишь, я смогу тебя исцелить, — мирным тоном предложил Локи. — В ментальных делах я мастер.

— Ждёшь, что я добровольно пущу тебя в голову? Ты совсем рехнулся?

Локи широко улыбнулся и развёл руками.

— Предложение остаётся в силе. А леди ПЯТНИЦА в случае необходимости поможет меня найти.

Клинт молча ушёл. Оставшись один, Локи посмотрел на ближайший динамик в стене.

— Вы ведь не откажетесь понаблюдать за агентом Бартоном, моя дорогая? Обещаю, что я лишь исправлю нанесённый ему вред, если он мне это позволит.

— Я вам верю, Локи, — деловито отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Рассчитываю, какие аргументы нужно использовать, чтобы убедить мистера Бартона обратиться к вам.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вам это в итоге удастся.

Локи тоже направился к лестнице. 

— Мистер Старк попросил передать вам его личную просьбу, Локи. Желаете услышать?

— Само собой, любезная ПЯТНИЦА. Само собой…   
* * * 

Лететь по вызову Мстителям было недалеко, а потому обсуждать предстоящую миссию они стали сразу после того, как забрались в квинджет. ПЯТНИЦА создала объёмную голографическую проекцию четырёхэтажного здания, в подвалах которого находились крупный склад оружия и тренировочный зал для известной в округе банды Сильвано. Узнав о готовящейся облаве, преступники взяли в заложники группу детей, по несчастливой случайности как раз заглянувших на выставку картин на третьем этаже.

— ПЯТНИЦА, где они держат детей сейчас? — уточнила Наташа, изучая план здания.

— В подвале в восточном крыле, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА, одновременно подсветив красным нужную комнату. — Чтобы добраться до неё, нужно пройти четыре поста охраны, однако есть и другой способ.

— Какой?

На плане здания возник заштрихованный зелёным квадрат.

— В соседней комнате имеется дверь в подземный тоннель, ведущий к парковке в здании через дорогу. По нему можно вывести детей.

— Превосходно, — одобрил Стив. — Значит, один из нас проверит этот тоннель и выведет заложников, пока остальные зачистят здание. 

— Есть ещё одно предложение, капитан, — заявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Говори.

— Судя по имеющимся у меня сведениям, здание внутри представляет собой сеть из коридоров, закоулков и ниш, заняв которые, преступники перебьют вас поодиночке. Рекомендую распылить газ внутри здания и разобраться с ними на улице. Чемодан с необходимым веществом стоит прямо за вами.

— Сколько боевиков находится в здании?

— По моим подсчётам, больше сотни.

— Предложение принято, — принял решение Стив. — Кто отправится к заложникам?

— Я, разумеется, — произнёс Локи.

— Почему ты?

— Я единственный из вас смогу сделать это действительно незаметно.

— Он пойдёт под иллюзией, — подтвердил Тор, с гордостью приобняв Локи за плечи. — Примет вид кого-то из охраны.

— Верно, брат.

— Что ж… — Стив с сомнением перевёл взгляд с Локи на Тора и обратно. — Будь по-твоему. Однако я предупреждаю, что во время миссии все участники подчиняются мне и выполняют то, что я скажу.

— Я понял, — отозвался Локи.

— Это значит: если я прикажу тебе бежать, идти в атаку или отступить, ты должен будешь это сделать.

— Капитан, я понял с одного раза. Со мной проблем не возникнет.

Локи взял у Брюса полупустую коробочку со средствами связи, сунул миниатюрный передатчик себе в ухо и отдал коробку Тору.

— В здании два выхода, — продолжил инструктаж Стив. — Мы с Тором будем встречать их возле северного. Наташа и Брюс возьмут на себя южный. Клинт, ты займёшь позицию на соседнем здании и прикроешь Наташу с Брюсом. Локи, когда выведешь детей, возвращайся и действуй по ситуации. Всем всё понятно?

— Да, — нестройным хором откликнулись присутствующие.

— Тогда начинаем.

Квинджет приземлился на широкую дорогу перед оцепленным зданием. Несмотря на ночное время, тут и там виднелись группы из сотрудников полиции и спецназа, за оцеплением переговаривались взволнованные родители и зеваки, к переднему краю пытались протиснуться репортеры, ведя прямой репортаж с земли и даже с зависшего над домом вертолёта.

— Так, ты… — Стив оглянулся на команду, но Локи больше не увидел. — Хорошо. Занимаем позиции.

И, спрыгнув на асфальт, направился к самому большому скоплению военных.

— В чём дело? — перегородил ему путь один из солдат.

— Сынок, не стоит, — натянуто улыбнулся ему Стив. — Лучше проводи меня к главному. 

Крупный лысый военный, инструктирующий парня с мегафоном, отвлёкся от этого занятия.

— Что там ещё такое? — он увидел Стива: — О, неужели сам Капитан Америка к нам пожаловал?

— И не только я, сэр. Группа Мстителей уже работает над зачисткой здания.

— Да вы с ума сошли! Какой ещё зачисткой?! Там же дети!

— Мы это учли, сэр, — хладнокровно возразил Стив. — От вас требуется не выходить за оцепленный вами периметр и направить медицинскую бригаду туда, куда я укажу.

— Не вам давать мне указания!

— Так свяжитесь с тем, кому вы подчиняетесь. ПЯТНИЦА, организуй полковнику звонок от генерала Росса.

— Стойте, — через силу выдавил из себя командир. — Ни к чему беспокоить госсекретаря по пустякам. Я согласен на вмешательство Мстителей, однако если вы не справитесь…

— Секунду.

Стив коснулся пальцами уха.

— _Дети покинули здание, капитан_ , — донёсся из передатчика спокойный голос Локи. — _Газ начнёт действовать через минуту_.

— _Понял. Всем Мстителям минутная готовность!_ — объявил Стив, после чего вновь посмотрел на командира. — Все заложники сейчас выйдут из здания за вашей спиной, полковник. На вашем месте я бы проводил их к родителям и дал нам работать. 

— Вы…

— Полковник! — воскликнул стоявший рядом солдат и ткнул пальцем в двухэтажное здание, где на ступеньках показалась группа перепуганных детей.

— Вот же… Как вы это сделали, капитан? — искренне поразился командир.

— Спросите у детей, — улыбнулся Стив. — И не мешайте нам!

После чего он раскрыл выданный в Ваканде щит и бросился бежать к северному входу.   
* * * 

Известие об исчезновении заложников привело боевиков в ярость, а начавший действовать сонный газ и вовсе вынудил распахнуть окна, разбиться на группы и прорываться с боем. Имея под рукой арсенал, которого хватило бы для захвата небольших размеров страны, они принялись обстреливать Мстителей из всех подручных средств, не гнушаясь ни автоматами, ни гранатометами. Очень скоро территория вокруг здания оказалась завалена обломками стен, бетонной крошкой и битым стеклом. Горели машины, хозяева которых не успели их вовремя убрать, и всё это в прямом эфире транслировалось сразу на нескольких телеканалах США. 

Возле северного входа Тор бил молниями по площадям, пока Стив укладывал бойцов при помощи кулака и щита. Выйдя же из южного входа, преступники попадали под обстрел от Клинта, получали по физиономии от Наташи или и вовсе рисковали остаться без конечностей из-за разъярённого Халка. Впрочем, численное превосходство пока играло на руку врагам: отвлёкшись сразу на пятерых мастеров ножевого боя, Халк не смог вовремя среагировать на взрыв над головой и прикрыть Наташу. Он увидел лишь угодивший ей в голову кусок бетона, от которого она рухнула на землю.

Халк зарычал, одним прыжком оказался рядом с ней и осторожно поднял бесчувственное тело с земли. Таким его увидел Локи, вдруг возникнув перед ним.

— Что с агентом Романофф, Халк?

— Агрх! — оскалился тот. 

— Дай мне взглянуть.

Бросив не глядя за спину кинжал и повалив бегущего боевика, Локи двумя руками осторожно повернул голову Наташи вправо и развёл в стороны залитые кровью белые волосы.

— Кость не пробита. С ней всё будет в порядке.

— Локи, кровь! — пробасил Халк.

— _Что с Наташей, Локи?_ — одновременно с ним спросил Стив.

— _Агент Романофф выбыла из боя_ , — объявил по общей связи Локи. — _Она получила удар по голове. Угрозы для жизни нет._

— Локи, кровь! — ещё более отчаянно рявкнул Халк и тряхнул Наташей.

— Тише, громила, не стоит усугублять! — попросил его Локи и, оценив выражение лица Халка, неохотно кивнул: — Ладно, помогу я твоей возлюбленной, ты только спокойно постой.

Он сосредоточился так, что вокруг правой руки заклубилось золотистое сияние, и навел её на рану. Халк застыл. Не обращая внимания на стрельбу за спиной и отскакивающие от кожи пули, он заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как перестаёт струиться кровь и стягивается кожа, пока от раны не осталось и следа. Лишь тогда Локи руку опустил.

— Ей осталось принять ванну, — с коротким замахом он воткнул кинжал в грудь подбежавшему боевику. — И смыть кровь.

— На-та-ша… — по слогам проговорил Халк, с нежностью разглядывая её лицо.

В трёх шагах от них взорвалась граната. Халк недовольно посмотрел на бросившего её парня и на Локи.

— Уноси её, чего ждёшь! — возмутился Локи.

Помедлив секунду, Халк прыжком покинул место боя.

— _Халк тоже выбыл_ , — сообщил Локи всем. — _Прикрываю южный выход вместе с Бартоном_.

— Уже иду к вам, — отозвался Стив.   
* * * 

Раскидывая противников при помощи грома и молний, Тор действовал не только эффективно, но ещё и очень эффектно, отчего большая часть укрывшихся в здании преступников предпочла пойти на прорыв через другую дверь. Тех, кто пытался выпрыгивать из окон, снимал Клинт. Бегущих по земле останавливали Локи и Стив, действуя молча и очень слаженно, понимая друг друга без слов. Не являясь любителем решать вопросы на кулаках, Локи, тем не менее, получал удовольствие от славной драки с мидгардцами, борясь с ними с помощью кинжалов и посоха. Лишь раз он отвлёкся от этого занятия на странный звук за спиной и, оглянувшись, увидел, как Стив пытается вытащить из своего бедра загнанный по самую рукоятку нож.

— _В чём дело, Бартон?_ — строго спросил Стив. — _Ты же его видел, почему не снял?_

Радиоэфир ответил молчанием. Локи удвоил усилия, прикрывая теперь и Стива, который, отбросив нож в сторону, начал собственным ремнём перетягивать бедро, чтобы остановить хлынувшую из раны кровь.

— _Клинт?_

— _Прошу прощения, капитан_ , — донёсся глухой голос Клинта. — _Я отвлёкся_.

— _Сейчас не время отвлекаться_ , — Стив на пробу встал на раненную ногу, пристально глядя на рану. На его счастье кровь начала сворачиваться. — Так, Локи, проверь, как там Бартон. Подмени его, если нужно.

— Сделаю, — коротко кивнул Локи и кинулся к подъезду. 

Быстро поднявшись по ступенькам на самую крышу, он приблизился к Клинту, прижимавшему ко лбу ладонь, и опустился на корточки рядом с ним.

— Что, всё совсем скверно, Бартон?

— Ты какого чёрта здесь забыл? — больными глазами взглянул на него Клинт. 

— Приказ капитана, — пожал плечами Локи. — Меня очень убедительно просили их выполнять.

Вынув из воздуха сразу два кинжала, он метко бросил их вниз и уложил сразу двух врагов.

— _Ну, что там, Локи?_ — донеслось по общему каналу от Стива.

— _Наш лучник выбыл_ , — ровным тоном доложил Локи. — _Он не совсем здоров_.

— _Ни хрена я не выбыл!_ — возразил Клинт. — _Я буду биться дальше_.

— _Работайте в паре_ , — распорядился Стив.

— _Разумеется, капитан_ , — уложив ещё пару ребят, Локи повернул голову к Клинту: — И как же ты собрался…

Пошарив в одном из карманов, Клинт вытащил из него серебристую ручку и воткнул иголку себе в шею.

— Займись делом, Локи.

— Само собой.

Разработка ЩИТа помогла Клинту прийти в себя, с новыми силами встать рядом с Локи и даже задавить в зародыше желание его с крыши столкнуть. Стрелами и кинжалами они помогали Стиву драться с боевиками до тех пор, пока те не перестали выбегать. После этого наступил второй этап: воспользовавшись специальными масками для защиты от газа, Стив, Локи, Клинт и Тор принялись обходить здание внутри. Как оказалось, желание выбраться у боевиков было столь велико, что уснуть успели лишь два десятка из них — и именно их Стив передал для допроса командиру от военных.

В квинджете на базу они возвращались молча, пока сидевшая рядом с Брюсом и ощупывавшая свой затылок Наташа не отложила зеркало и не посмотрела на Локи.

— Там, возле здания, у меня возникло странное чувство, будто ты решил пошарить у меня в мозгах. Мне ведь показалось, Локи?

— Момент был больно походящий, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся тот.

— Так, а что он искал? — напрягся Стив.

— Да ничего особенного, в общем-то… Так, наши разговоры с Брюсом. Обычные разговоры и флирт.

— Со мной? — удивился Брюс. — Но зачем?

Все присутствующие уставились на Локи, который лишь спрятал кинжал и беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Старк отказался показать мне, как развивался ваш роман. Я решил узнать это сам.

— Роман? — высоко поднял брови Тор. — У кого?!

Локи закатил глаза и отвернулся, решив пройтись по квинджету, пока Тор со всей своей непосредственностью выяснял подробности у Наташи и Брюса. У приборной панели к Локи присоединился Стив.

— А ты молодец, — скрестив руки на груди, признал он. — Хорошо вписался в команду, оперативно вывел заложников, помог Наташе и Клинту.

— Я обещал, что со мной не будет проблем, — равнодушно напомнил Локи, глядя на показавшуюся вдали базу Мстителей. — И выполнял личную просьбу Старка.

— Что за просьбу?

— Проследить, чтобы в его отсутствие не убился ни один из вас.

Квинджет начал заход на посадку.   
* * * 

На базу Мстителей редко звонили ночью, и этого точно не делал никто из чиновников в четвёртом часу утра, но генерал Росс стал исключением. Пребывая вне себя от ярости, он присутствовал в холле в виде голографической проекции и требовал объяснений от Тони Старка под кивание еще трёх министров за спиной.

— Я долго потакал вашим выходкам, Старк, но это уже перебор. О чём вы думали, притащив Локи сюда? С каких пор этот массовый убийца выступает в роли одного из Мстителей и разгуливает на свободе?

Жестом показав возникшей на пороге команде не выходить на свет, Тони ответил Россу:

— При всём уважении, генерал, я лично принял Локи в нашу команду. Он нам нужен в борьбе против Таноса.

— Таноса… Могли придумать что-нибудь и поинтереснее. Он преступник, Старк, его должен судить военный трибунал!

— Он уже был осуждён в Асгарде, что может подтвердить его брат. Возможно, я запамятовал что-то из области права, но, по-моему, за одно и то же преступление дважды мы не осуждаем.

Росс шумно вздохнул.

— А как быть с разрушением Нью-Йорка? С жертвами среди людей?

— По большей части эти разрушения устроил не Локи, а читаури. Союзники Таноса, посланные им на Землю.

— Нет-нет-нет! Только не начинайте снова нести этот бред. Хватит мне вашего Роудса! 

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — изобразил недоумение Тони.

— Да неужели? — не поверил ему Росс. — Тогда включите любой выпуск новостей.

— ПЯТНИЦА, выведи нам CNN на экран, — распорядился Тони.

На плазменной панели возникли кадры боя с большими титрами внизу экрана: «Локи спасает детей». После нескольких разрушений картинка сменилась на группу ребятишек лет семи-десяти, наперебой кричавших в микрофон:

— А потом он такой вышел прямо из стены!

— Да, высокий такой, в плаще.

— И говорит: «Дети Мидгарда, я прибыл, чтобы вас спасти!»

— А мы такие все: «Круто!» 

— А Алан такой: «Это же Локи! Я по телику его видал!»

— И он тоже сказал, что он Локи, и повёл нас по длинному-предлинному тоннелю.

— Мне было страшно.

— А мне не было, потому что Локи рассказал нам красивую историю.

— Про коня Слейпнира. Хотел бы я себе такого коня!..

Картинка сменилась на кадры с детьми, с восторженными криками бегущими к своим родным. Затем зазвучал голос диктора: «Вот такими впечатлениями поделились спасённые Локи и Мстителями дети. Комментарии по происходящему от имени Мстителей дал Железный Патриот — полковник Джеймс Роудс».

Посреди экрана возник Роуди за трибуной с тремя микрофонами. 

— Ответственно заявляю, что с сегодняшнего дня Локи официально является членом команды Мстителей и будет участвовать в спасательных миссиях ради нас с вами.

— Полковник Роудс, но ведь Локи виновен в массовых разрушениях в Нью-Йорке! Как быть с этим?

— До недавнего времени мы тоже винили его, забывая об истинном преступнике. Танос, тот самый Танос, который меньше трёх недель назад уничтожил дорогих нам людей, заставил Локи явиться на Землю и отправил вместе с ним своих солдат — читаури. Локи не мог ослушаться его тогда, но теперь, избавившись от его влияния, он мечтает только об одном: поквитаться с Таносом за ту боль, которую он причинил ему и всем нам.

«А мы напоминаем, что сегодня после продолжительного боя команде Мстителей удалось освободить заложников и положить конец банде Сильвано, терроризирующей…»

— Довольно, — поднял руку Росс, и трансляция прекратилась. — Что скажете, Старк?

— Только то, что Локи мне нужен, генерал, — устало заметил Тони. — Будь иной выход, имей мы хоть одного колдуна, о Локи бы никто не вспомнил. Но нам не удастся оживить тех, кого забрал Танос, без него. Чтобы это сделать, нужен маг, и Локи на наше с вами счастье действительно умеет колдовать.

— Старк…

— Генерал, давайте начистоту. Танос забрал у меня любимую женщину. Он забрал Пеппер. Перед нашей свадьбой. Когда я только поверил, что у меня есть шанс на мирную жизнь. И вы думаете, меня остановили бы аморальные поступки Локи в прошлом, знай я, что ему под силу её вернуть? Генерал, вам самому никого возвращать не надо, а?

Росс помедлил секунду и неохотно признался:

— Мою дочь.

— Видите!

— Я вижу, Старк. Вижу, что вы зачем-то стали давать ему гарантии и втянули в команду вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться его помощью и сдать его нам! Вы и полковник Роудс начали обелять его имя, создавать ему имидж героя, а не преступника, каким он был всегда.

— Кампания по улучшению социального имиджа касается всех Мстителей, а не только Локи, — поправил его Тони. — Локи всего лишь повезло под неё попасть.

— Ну да, так повезло, что Роудс в три часа ночи помчался интервью в его поддержку давать. Вы меня за идиота держите? — встав перед Тони, Росс требовательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Что дальше? Назовёте в честь Локи школу? Объявите его совестью нации? Есть ли предел вашей ему лояльности, Старк?

Тони вздёрнул подбородок.

— Я сделаю, всё, что понадобится, чтобы вернуть Пеппер и всех, кого пообещал, генерал, — звенящим от негодования голосом отчеканил он. — Могу пообещать вернуть вашу дочь, если вы оставите в покое меня и мою команду прямо сейчас.

Тишина повисла в помещении, так что даже ловившие каждое слово Мстители не рисковали слишком громко дышать. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, затем Росс неохотно кивнул.

— У вас неделя, Старк.

И исчез вместе с остальными министрами и частью своего кабинета.

Оставшись один, Тони расслабился и, проведя ладонью по волосам, повернул голову к Локи.

— Считай, что я тебя отмазал, Северный олень. Ты уж меня не подведи.

— Ты получишь всё, чего хочешь, Тони Старк.


	15. Глава 12. Надо взять и отобрать

Корабль Небулы значительно уступал в размерах тому гигантскому пончику, на котором прилетали дети Таноса, однако в нём прекрасно поместились все одиннадцать Мстителей. Ракета занял место пилота и вывел корабль в открытый космос. Вижен и Клинт облюбовали два кресла сразу за Ракетой, решив получше изучить технику управления этим транспортным средством, а заодно и больше узнать о межзвёздных путешествиях. Остальные Мстители разместились на боковых сидениях вдоль стенок: Брюс и Наташа выбрали самый дальний угол, напротив них разговор о битвах в Асгарде и Мидгарде затеяли Стив и Тор, справа от которых полулежачее положение приняли Тони и Роуди, а на сиденье напротив устроились Локи и Небула.

Время тянулось медленно — в разговорах и легких перекусах захваченной с Земли едой, в попытках пройтись и размяться, и снова сесть, в очередной раз взглянув на часы. Не менялось только одно: Локи и Небула, начавшие беседу сразу после взлёта, умудрились прообщаться несколько часов подряд, пока Тони, вставший, чтобы пройтись, не остановился перед ними и не сказал:

— Хорошо смотритесь, ребята. Синий тянется к синему?

И через секунду осознал, что ляпнул что-то не то, потому как Локи, прервав реплику на полуслове, повернул голову и посмотрел с таким убийственным выражением лица, что у Тони мурашки пробежали по коже. Впервые в жизни он увидел, как выглядят по-настоящему красные глаза, и невольно попятился, подняв руки.

— Я всего лишь имел в виду твой костюм. Он и правда синий, почти как Незабудка.

Локи пристально смотрел ещё несколько секунд, после чего красный свет из его глаз пропал, а Тони выдохнул с облегчением.

— Не думал, что тебя это заденет, — озадаченно заметил он, почесав в затылке.

— Меня не задело.

— Ну да. То, что я почти начал прощаться с жизнью, не в счёт.

— Ты что-то хотел, Старк? — нетерпеливо спросил Локи. 

— Нет, ничего, — Тони отошёл было на пару шагов, но вернулся. — Хотя подожди. У тебя глаза светились красным, это нормально?

— Тебе показалось, — сухо ответил Локи. 

— Нет, я видел это очень чётко, — в поисках поддержки Тони перевёл взгляд на Небулу — та предостерегающе покачала головой, явно не советуя развивать тему, но желание докопаться до истины все равно оказалось сильнее. — Такой насыщенный красный цвет, как в лучших ужастиках про вампиров.

— Не представляю, о чём ты говоришь.

— А я думаю, что…

Договорить Тони не дал Тор — остановился рядом и компанейски положил руку ему на плечи.

— Ну, что вы тут? О чём речь ведёте?

— О твоём брате, — обрадовался ему Тони. — У него светятся красным глаза — это норма?

— Ну да, он же йотун, — легко пожал плечами Тор.

— Кто?

— Ледяной великан. Локи наполовину асгардец, наполовину — йотун. Я же вам рассказывал, как его Один усыновил.

— Тор, — с тихой угрозой в голосе обратился к брату Локи.

— Ты говорил, что он приёмный и только, — припомнил Тони. — О другой расе речи не было. И что, у этих Ледяных великанов красные глаза?

— Да, у всех, — подтвердил Тор. — И синяя кожа. Примерно как у неё, — и ткнул пальцем в Небулу.

С трудом сдержав желание хлопнуть себя по лбу («Так вот из-за чего он так!»), Тони тоже посмотрел на Небулу, обратил внимание на её металлическую руку, которой она вцепилась Локи в запястье, явно не давая вскочить и придушить болтливого братца на месте, и встретился взглядом с Локи — тот продолжал смотреть в упор и молчать, отчего становилось довольно жутко.

Спасение пришло неожиданно от Ракеты — он подёргал Тони за штанину.

— Эй, Старк, я тут новую пушку набросал, взглянешь на чертежи? А то у меня пара вопросов есть, посоветоваться бы.

— Конечно, — быстро кивнул тот, радуясь возможности уйти. — Показывай, Мохнатый.

— Идём.

Тони поспешил убраться подальше от Локи, сходу пожалев об отсутствии ПЯТНИЦЫ — она могла бы собрать информацию о Ледяных великанах. Впрочем, Ракета не дал долго думать о Локи, сходу втянув в обсуждение своего проекта. Вдохновившись возможностями мастерской на базе Мстителей, он решил больше не улучшать имеющийся гранатомёт, а собрать новый с нуля с разнообразными и очень впечатляющими свойствами. 

Через пять минут Тор, которого Локи убедил скрыться с глаз долой, с любопытством склонился над сидящими на полу Ракетой и Тони в окружении исчёрканных бумаг.  
* * *

«Нет, ну кто же знал?..» — уже позже думал про себя Тони, оставляя пометки на чертежах Ракеты и изредка поглядывая в сторону Локи под бодрый рассказ Тора о делах минувших дней и особенностях их асгардской семьи. Жалеть Локи он, конечно, не собирался, но по-человечески понимал очень хорошо — особенно в том, что касалось попыток заслужить благосклонность отца, делавшего ставку на другого парня. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о рассказах Говарда Старка о Капитане Америка в детстве и ощущение беспомощности от осознания того факта, что превзойти этого парня в глазах отца не получится никогда. Локи вот тоже не смог превзойти Тора в глазах Одина, но только не по физическим качествам, а — ещё хуже — по праву рождения. И потратил на бесплодные попытки не одну сотню лет.

«Неудивительно, что когда правда выяснилась, он пошёл вразнос. Я б в его положении творил и не такое…»

Окинув профессиональным взглядом получившийся чертёж гранатомета и не найдя к чему ещё придраться, Тони вручил его довольному Ракете и отправился к сидевшему в одиночестве с полузакрытыми глазами Локи. На свободное место рядом с ним он сел с опаской, как перед гранатой с выдернутой чекой, которая до сих пор почему-то не взорвалась.

— Что, закончил совать нос в чужие личные дела, Старк? — не открывая глаз, негромко полюбопытствовал Локи.

— Ты вывернул наизнанку мне мозг, так что кто бы говорил!

— Верно. И лишь поэтому Тор рассказал тебе то, что ты хотел. Проболтаешься об услышанном хоть одной живой душе — и можешь диктовать завещание своей ПЯТНИЦЕ.

— Эй, давай не будем опускаться до угроз, — успокаивающе поднял руки Тони, и Локи медленно повернул к нему голову. — Мы же нормально сотрудничаем, олень. У нас общие интересы. И как тот, кому важно твоё благополучие, я советую тебе воспользоваться своим происхождением.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — прищурился Локи.

— Отличаясь от других на Земле, ты можешь на этом зарабатывать. И раз уж ваш народ оказался на ней, ты мог бы вести блог. Выбрать себе ник — что-то вроде «Двуликий Локи», постить фотки в двух ипостасях и давать советы по всяким запутанным случаям — как бог коварства в этом ты точно мастер. От подписчиков отбоя не будет, от денег за рекламу — тоже, ну а мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ на первых порах тебе бы помогли, порекламировали. ПЯТНИЦА вон давно свой аккаунт хочет.

— А, ну если ПЯТНИЦА… — скептически покивал Локи. — Старк, ты это серьёзно?

— Абсолютно! — без тени сомнений подтвердил Тони. — Ведение блогов — модный и перспективный бизнес. Только у меня на него не хватает терпения, а вот ты мог бы стать настоящей звездой Интернета. Чёрт, я уже хочу это увидеть! Соглашайся, а?

Локи не ответил, но сомнений в его взгляде явно убавилось, так что Тони мысленно поздравил себя с маленькой победой. Он вдруг искренне захотел, чтобы Локи принял себя и повернул свою инаковость себе на пользу, сделал преимуществом и не реагировал так остро на любое упоминание о ней. А ещё — самую малость — ему было банально любопытно взглянуть на настоящего Ледяного великана, хотя бы даже и на фото.

— Что, размышляешь, какую выгоду получишь, если я соглашусь? — проницательно заметил Локи.

— Как минимум, мне не придётся отскребать от стенки того, кто ляпнет перед тобой то же, что и я. Извини, но ты выглядел реально страшно.

— Старк… — поморщился Локи.

— Серьёзно! Эти твои красные глаза, пробирает до мурашек. А если б ты ещё посинел, я не знаю, что со мной бы было… — Тони с гримасой ужаса покачал головой и добавил: — Но хотел бы узнать.

— Что?

— Да ладно, на нас никто не смотрит! Хоть на секундочку, м-м?

На этот раз Локи молчал долго, даже очень. Тони успел пожалеть о своём предложении, пожалеть о том, что пожалел, пожалеть снова, отвернуться и забраться с ногами на сиденье, опереться спиной на перегородку, частично отделяющую кабину пилотов. Закончив эти манипуляции, он вновь посмотрел на Локи и замер, увидев его совсем другим — полностью синим и с красными глазами, отчего на этот раз испытал не ужас, а восторг.

— Грандиозно, Тайный смурф! Ты будешь звездой. Прикоснуться можно?

— Нет, — поспешно возразил Локи и отшатнулся, когда Тони потянулся к нему рукой. — Если не хочешь окоченеть.

— Пока не хочу, — согласился Тони, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как белеет кожа и уходит красный свет из глаз, пока Локи полностью не вернул себе привычный облик. — Я привык к тем, кто отличается цветом кожи от рождения, но чтобы вот так менять… Впечатляет. И ты можешь замораживать предметы, да?

— Я могу заморозить что угодно и кого угодно. Не будь у Таноса двух Камней, заморозил бы и его.

— Так вот что имел в виду Тор, сказав, что ты ударил Таноса своей силой! Ты пытался это сделать как Ледяной великан, а вовсе не кинжалом.

— И тем, и другим, — признал Локи. — Но против Перчатки моей магии не хватило, Танос успел сжать кулак.

— Ясно. Ты…

— Нам осталось лететь полчаса, — громко объявил подошедший Клинт.

— Я понял, — кивнул ему Тони, ожидая, что он уйдёт, но Клинт задержался. Встав перед Локи, он посмотрел на него сверху вниз и явно через силу сказал:

— Ты говорил, что поможешь, если тебя попросить.

— Да, — очень спокойно и расслабленно кивнул Локи.

— Как именно тебя нужно просить? 

— В твоём случае «Локи, помоги» будет достаточно.

— Локи, помоги, — послушно повторил за ним Клинт, сжав пальцы в кулаки. Невооруженным глазом было заметно, как сильно он не хочет находиться здесь.

— Разумеется, Бартон, — широко улыбнулся ему Локи. — На колени.

От неожиданности Клинт замер. Тони тоже напрягся и попытался вмешаться:

— Это уже слишком, олень. 

— Мне так будет удобнее работать, Старк. Не лезь, — не удостоив его взглядом, возразил Локи, после чего уточнил: — Помощь больше не нужна, Бартон?

— Нужна, — покачал головой тот, затем сделал глубокий вдох, шагнул вперёд, и опустился на одно колено. — Я не могу подводить других.

— Тебе и не придётся.

Локи подался вперёд, обхватил обеими руками голову Клинта, прижав подушечки больших пальцев к вискам.

— Что мне делать? — напряжённо спросил Клинт, глядя ему в глаза.

— Молчать, — сосредоточенно ответил Локи, наморщив лоб.

Общаться с ними Тони не рискнул, впервые видя, как выглядит со стороны работа колдуна-телепата с чужим мозгом. Как оказалось, ничего особенного: без искр, свечения и спецэффектов. И только появившиеся на коже у Клинта капельки пота выдавали, насколько ему нелегко. 

— Почему у меня ощущение, что ты держишь меня за голову и только? — после пяти минут сидения в неудобной позе рискнул спросить Клинт.

— Потому что мне нет необходимости устраивать тебе аттракцион боли, и потому что я подлинный мастер ментального воздействия. 

Локи выпрямился и убрал руки.

— Что, всё? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони. — Ты закончил?

— Да, это было легко, — отметил Локи. — Самое время сделать то, что ты хочешь с утра, Бартон. Поешь.

Поморгав, Клинт провёл ладонью по лбу, потом поднялся, чуть покачнувшись из-за затёкших ног, и с неприкрытым удивлением взглянул на Локи.

— Прошло.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Иди ешь, времени немного.

— Я… да. Конечно.

С совершенно растерянным видом Клинт направился к термоконтейнерам с едой. Тони даже засмотрелся на то, как он недоверчиво трясёт головой, а потом расправляет плечи и улыбается. 

— Ну что, ты доволен, Старк? — негромко осведомился Локи.

— Э-э, что? — не понял Тони.

— Ну как же? Твой план добиться моей помощи для лучника удался.

— Какой план? Ты о чём?

Локи снисходительно усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Я о твоей жалкой попытке манипулировать мною во время встречи в прошлом. Ты намеренно показал мне воспоминание о нуждающемся в помощи Бартоне в надежде на моё вмешательство. Очевидно решив, что тот, кто умеет работать с чужой памятью, наверняка разберётся с тем, что сотворил с ней другой, — Локи выдержал многозначительную паузу. — И правильно решил.

Первоначальное желание всё отрицать Тони быстро отмёл. Неопределённо пожал плечами, побарабанил пальцами по бедру и постарался состроить максимально виноватое лицо.

— Я настолько плох в манипулировании другими?

— Ты настолько плох в манипулировании мной. Но поскольку наши желания совпадают, я могу позволить тебе получить то, чего ты хочешь. Только, Старк… — Локи наклонился к нему.

— М-м?

— Не забывай, кто я такой. 

— Бог обмана, коварства и лжи — у тебя много имён.

— Верно. И тебе не тягаться со мной.

Тони молча поднял руки, сдаваясь. Говорить о чём-либо не требовалось — всё уже прозвучало. И да, то воспоминание о Клинте он выбрал не спонтанно, а пусть с очень слабенькой, но всё же надеждой, что Локи хотя бы из любопытства вникнет и скажет, что там творится у Клинта в голове после столкновения с колдуньей-хозяйкой борделя на какой-то забытой планете. Не ожидал только, что этот план Локи распознает без труда, а вычислив — согласится воплотить в жизнь.

Впрочем, в кои-то веки довольное лицо Клинта Бартона, жадно поедающего пиццу из контейнера, того всё-таки стоило. 

Тем временем Небула, сменившая в капитанском кресле Ракету, когда он отвлёкся на чертежи, объявила по громкой связи:

— Пять минут до выхода перед планетой Таноса.

Мстители дружно начали вставать.  
* * *

Страшная штука — месть. Отключает мозг, заставляет пропускать мимо ушей все рациональные объяснения и просьбы, выводит из себя достаточно, чтобы пустить насмарку все тщательно продуманные планы.

И как же легко бывает, когда желанию отомстить никто не поддаётся, когда каждый думает исключительно о своей роли в предстоящей миссии и действует так, чтобы никого не подвести. 

Настолько легко, что выйти в атмосферу небольшой планеты, отобрать у Таноса Перчатку и скрыться в космосе удаётся всего за пятнадцать минут, и куда больше времени занимает потом осознание: «Мы молодцы! Мы это сделали! Что же мы натворили, а-а-а!!!»

Вытянувшись во весь рост на сиденье вдоль стенки корабля, Тони закрыл глаза и принялся вспоминать то, что пережил и увидел сам…

_Вот зелёная планета. Яркая, холмистая, живая. Идеальное место для походов и пикников._

_Вот палатка с Таносом возле неё — и надо же, не соврал о своих планах Стрэнджу, действительно сидит на камне и любуется восходом солнца._

_И вот Локи — предельно собранный, наблюдающий сквозь заросли за Таносом, а через секунду хлоп — и на его месте уже зелёнокожая девочка в грубой одёжке._

_— Постой, это ведь…_

_— Гамора, Старк, — голосок совсем детский. — О чём, по-твоему, я всё время говорил с Небулой? Только её сестру Танос подпустит к себе._

_Опасения вперемешку с восхищением: гениальный ведь в своей простоте план! Но как же всё-таки Локи рискует… И каким смелым надо быть, чтобы даже в таком виде приблизиться к Таносу с шестью Камнями Бесконечности, не вызвав подозрений и не заронить идею применить их._

_— Дочка…_

_— Я скучала. Там, куда ты меня отправил, очень холодно, папа. Я скучала по тебе._

_— Я не мог поступить иначе._

_— Я знаю._

_— И не могу ничего для тебя сделать._

_— Ты можешь меня согреть._

_Робкие, почти бесшумные шаги по примятой траве. Зеленокожая девочка подходит к Таносу совсем близко, очень осторожно тянется к нему рукой, за чем с замиранием сердца следят Тони, Стив и Тор, касается сначала руки Таноса, а потом он сам сажает её себе на колени, обнимая почти невесомо, чтобы не раздавить. И всем становятся видны лишь её яркие волосы, и только вечность спустя — ещё и крохотные зелёные ручки, которые тянутся вверх, к его вискам._

_И звонкий голос требует:_

_— Я его долго не удержу. Снимайте Перчатку! Скорее!_

_Все трое срываются с места, вцепляются в обгоревшую Перчатку и тянут её на себя на пределе сил, а Тони успевает даже невольно сравнить: по силе Стив и Тор в деле стягивания Перчатки — это примерно как один Питер Паркер, и испытать мимолётную гордость за Человека-Паука._

_Секунды утекают одна за другой, зелёные ручки девочки начинают дрожать. Тони умоляет:_

_— Локи, потерпи, мы почти смогли…_

_Тор присоединяется:_

_— Держись, брат!_

_Стив:_

_— Ещё совсем немного, Локи!_

_И Перчатка всё-таки поддается, соскальзывает с безвольной руки Таноса так, что трое снимавших её падают на землю._

_Детский голосок не даёт расслабиться:_

_— Уносите её! Бегом!_

_Тони, Стив и Тор срываются с места. Тор тащит Перчатку на своём плече, всем троим хочется оглянуться и узнать, как там Локи, но ни один из них себе этого не позволяет: перед высадкой на планету Локи ясно дал понять, что этого делать нельзя._

_Двигатели в корабле включаются, когда трио только показывается в поле зрения Ракеты. Клинт, Наташа, Брюс и Роуди за руки втягивают Тони, Стива и Тора на борт, все ждут Локи, который не может без спецэффектов и вдруг возникает за их спинами уже внутри корабля._

_— Что стоим? Кого ждём?_

_Ракета тут же закрывает створку и вводит команду на взлёт. Остальные дружно и нервно орут на Локи: «Не смей больше так нас пугать!» и замолкают, лишь когда перед самым прыжком в космос с планеты доносится жуткий и отчаянный рёв._

_— Вот теперь мы точно доигрались, — выражает общее мнение Брюс._

_Локи склоняется над лежащей на столе Перчаткой и внимательно изучает её со всех сторон._

_— Она обгорела, это не помешает? — с тревогой спрашивает у него Тони._

_— Времени полёта до Земли мне как раз хватит, чтобы её восстановить._


	16. Глава 13. Живая очередь

Тридцать два часа — это долгий срок, особенно когда ты летишь в космосе, насмотрелся на звезды и планеты и наговорился со всеми обо всём. Довольные первой частью миссии Мстители один за другим уснули. Не стал этого делать не нуждающийся в отдыхе Вижен — он достаточно вник в управление кораблем, чтобы занять капитанское кресло. О сне и не думал Локи — он в итоге забрался на стол, сел по-турецки и принялся колдовать над Перчаткой. Много позже к нему подошёл озадаченный Тор.

— Получается что-нибудь? — спросил он, с любопытством уставившись на Перчатку. 

Частично обуглившуюся поверхность теперь покрывали тонкие светящиеся нити шести цветов.

— Как видишь.

— Целее она не стала.

— Я не кузнец, чтобы сделать её целой. Мне лишь нужно восстановить связи между Камнями, — Локи завязал очередной светящийся узелок и искоса взглянул на брата: — Выкладывай, чего на самом деле хотел.

Тор поозирался, проверяя, точно ли все спят, и понизил голос:

— Это правда, что ты решил стать почётным дядюшкой для первенца Старка?

— Он сам тебе рассказал?

— Хотел узнать, что это значит, и вообще… — Тор развёл руками. — Так это правда?

— Что тебя удивляет?

— Локи, ты ни разу на это не соглашался. За тысячу лет, несмотря на то, что мать просила тебя. Никогда и ни для кого, и вдруг предложил это сам, причём даже не асгардцу.

Локи нетерпеливо вздохнул и оставил плетение заклинаний.

— Напомни мне, Тор, где асгардцы сейчас?

— На Земле. Ты же сам их привёз.

— Верно. А как земляне относятся к чужакам?

— Ну, по-разному, вообще-то. Вот меня поначалу приняли настороженно, но потом я познакомился с добрыми людьми, они поручились за меня.

— Так. А теперь ответь мне: кто поручится за целую толпу асгардских чужаков перед земными властями? У кого хватит влияния и связей в политических кругах, чтобы убедить их не трогать наш народ?

Тор крепко наморщил лоб и задержал взгляд на Тони.

— Он?

— Он, — подтвердил Локи. — Нашему народу нужен Старк, Тор. Но ты ему близким другом так и не стал, поэтому пришлось действовать мне. 

— И твоё участие в той миссии…

— Я сделаю всё ради его политической поддержки и технологий, которые не позволят землянам сбросить на наш народ ядерную бомбу. Или проводить над ним опыты в лабораториях ЩИТа. Но человеческий век недолог, поэтому мне нужна лояльность того, кто его сменит. Его наследника.

— Это может быть и наследница.

— Тем проще.

Тор насторожился.

— Ты ведь не думаешь влюбить её в себя, брат? Не станешь играть её чувствами?

— Не говори ерунды! Старк этого не позволит, — резко возразил Локи. — А я не увлекаюсь детьми. 

— Тогда ладно.

— Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы ребёнок Старка жил долго, как и сам Старк. Это в наших интересах, Тор, поэтому постарайся за горло его не хватать.

— Это было всего-то один раз!

— И повториться не должно.

Оба замолчали. Тор с интересом разглядывал повзрослевшего и очень серьёзного брата, блестяще показавшего, как следует царевичу думать наперёд. Локи же вернулся к работе над Перчаткой.

— Не ожидал, что ты будешь так заботиться о народе, брат.

— Ты им и не правил. В отличие от меня.

— Верно, — согласился Тор, вспомнив о том времени, когда Локи в образе Одина царствовал в Девяти мирах. — Хочешь снова занять трон?

Локи не ответил. Скрутил из воздуха очередную синюю нить и натянул её между Камнем из Тессеракта и Камнем времени.

— Локи? — пауза. — Если ты считаешь меня недостойным править, самое время сказать. Всё лучше, чем втыкать в меня ножи и плести интриги за моей спиной.

— Как посмотреть…

— Брат!

Локи закатил глаза.

— Успокойся, Тор. Роль первого советника, принца и посла на ближайшие годы меня устроит. 

— А после?

— Мы обсудим это ещё раз.

Тор положил руку Локи на плечо и ободряюще сжал его, явно жалея о том, что больше ничем помочь не в силах. А после направился к Вижену пообщаться о мидгардских делах.

Проводив его взглядом, Локи немного помолчал, намотал на пальцы очередную нить и тихо спросил:

— Ты ведь не спишь, Старк?

Тони засопел чуть громче, чем до этого.

— Моя бессонница уже давно вошла в легенды, олень. Так что нет, не сплю.

— Что думаешь об услышанном?

— Насчёт ядерного зонтика для вашего поселения — это надо будет отдельно рассчитать после того, как разберёмся с фиолетовым упырём. Советую задружиться с Шури и Т'Чаллой из Ваканды, у них есть какой-то очень крутой защитный купол, а я соображу, как его установить. 

— Ценный совет.

— Все технологии, о которых они тебе сообщат, должны быть и у меня, — сходу выдвинул условие Тони.

— Принято. Что ещё?

— Пока я буду заниматься плюшками для твоего народа, ты — Мститель со всеми вытекающими. Что там станет делать твой брат-громила — меня не волнует. Только ты. И поскольку предела улучшениям для меня нет…

— …ты уже потираешь руки, радуясь моему постоянному присутствию в твоей команде.

— Не без этого, но тут ты согласился сам.

— Я помню. Это всё?

— Почти. Я морально не готов обсуждать твои планы на моих детей, которых ещё может и не быть.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы они у тебя были.

— В каком смысле?! — резко приподнялся на сиденье Тони.

Локи ответил вопросительным взглядом, несколько секунд вглядывался в лицо Тони, после чего понятливо хмыкнул.

— Не в этом. 

— Смотри у меня!

— Я не Тор, Старк, и на мидгардок не заглядываюсь.

— У Тора она одна постоянная, так что он не в счёт.

— И давно его бросила. На твоём месте я бы не обольщался — просто дружеский совет.

— О, а мы уже друзья?

— Я обсуждаю с тобой общие планы без желания перерезать тебе горло. К моему представлению «не враги» ты сейчас ближе всех.

— Ну, тогда можно спать спокойно. 

Тони расправил и заново свернул свою спортивную куртку в подобие подушки, после чего лёг на неё. Локи же вернулся к работе над Перчаткой.

На корабле вновь воцарилась тишина.  
*** 

Мстители приземлились на Земле в три часа дня, с огромным нетерпением ожидая чудес и возвращения друзей. Они выстроились перед платформой для путешествий сквозь пространство и время, на которую залез только Локи. Положив Перчатку перед собой, он принялся вытягивать силу из всех шести Камней, закручивая её в светящуюся высокую дверь. 

Тони с любопытством взглянул на остальных — зачарованных по-настоящему волшебным зрелищем, и поймал ответный взгляд очень гордого и довольного Тора.

— Да, это мой брат.

У Локи чуть дрогнули уголки губ в намёке на улыбку, и он вновь посерьезнел, распахнул получившуюся дверь и засунул правую руку по плечо в разноцветное марево.

Мстители у платформы затаили дыхание, секунды растянулись во что-то невообразимо длительное, когда Локи отступил на шаг назад, освобождая место для очень гордого колдуна в пафосно развевающемся красном Плаще.

— Локи, — поприветствовал его тот. — Остальные. Меня зовут доктор Стивен Стрэндж, и я прибыл к вам не один, — Стивен задержал взгляд на Тони. — Тони, ты точно это оценишь.

И резко за руку выдернул из портала мальчишку без маски, но в красно-синем костюме.

— Мистер Старк! — едва проморгавшись, завопил ошалевший от радости Питер Паркер и прямо с платформы прыгнул ему на шею.

— Паучок…

Тони с трудом устоял на ногах — силы парнишке было не занимать, но обрадовался так, что дыхание перехватило.

— Спасибо, док! — сглотнув, от души поблагодарил Тони, прижимая Питера к себе.

— Он оказался поблизости, когда Локи потянул меня сюда, — невозмутимо пояснил Стивен.

— ПЯТНИЦА, свяжись с Хэппи, пусть срочно привезёт сюда Мэй Паркер, — распорядился Тони, затем перевёл взгляд на явно уставшего Локи на платформе и принялся выпутываться из цепких мальчишеских рук. — Ну всё, всё, Паучок, поздоровайся пока с остальными, пусть введут тебя в курс дела.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк.

Отпустив его, Питер развернулся к кэпу.

— Привет, Стив из Бруклина! Я Питер.

— Ну, здравствуй, Питер из Квинса, — широко улыбнулся ему Стив.

Они крепко пожали друг другу руки, затем к Питеру приблизились Наташа, Роуди, Брюс и Вижен. 

Тем временем Тони залез на платформу к очень бледному Локи и изучающему портал с профессиональным интересом Стивену.

— Док, — пожал ему руку Тони. — Олень, ты как? Выглядишь неважно.

— Я не рассчитывал, что придётся возвращать сразу двоих, — медленно проговорил Локи, усиливая чары вокруг двери. — Сегодня меня хватит только на ведьму, и потом придётся что-то придумывать.

— А остальные?

— Завтра с утра. Жду от тебя список основных бойцов.

— Идёт, — кивнул Тони. — Ты что предложишь, Стрэндж?

— В течение суток мы соберём магический усилитель, чтобы сделать возвращение людей массовым. Мой помощник Вонг доставит сюда необходимые артефакты.

— Я не смог связаться с Вонгом, ПЯТНИЦА его не нашла, — заметил Тони.

— Он находится на территории, слежка на которой весьма затруднительна.

— Откуда ты…

— Оттуда, что я видел будущее, Тони, — не дал договорить ему Стивен. — И это по-прежнему _тот самый_ вариант.

— Оу.

— К тому же я уже получил от него ответ на своё СМС, — добавил Стивен, продемонстрировав мобильный телефон.

Тони покачал головой.

— Ну, ты и…

Договорить Тони не дали визг автомобильных шин и прозвучавший всего секундой позже вопль:

— Питер!

Из остановившейся перед базой машины Хэппи торопливо вылезла Мэй Паркер и бросилась к своему племяннику.

— Народ, я сейчас! — успел извиниться тот, прежде чем кинуться навстречу к своей тётушке.

В результате следующую пару минут вся команда Мстителей с тщательно скрываемым или совсем не скрываемым умилением наблюдала за тем, как рыдающая Мэй лохматит волосы своему непутёвому племяннику, покуда он с лёгкостью удерживает её над землёй практически на прямых руках.

— …И поставь меня на место!

Лишь после этой просьбы Питер её опустил.

Мэй поправила очки, вытерла нос рукавом блузки и посмотрела на Тони.

— Ты всё-таки это сделал, Старк!

— Я же обещал.

Мэй решительно двинулась к нему. Тони сглотнул, поозирался и торопливо добавил:

— Хотя технически вашего племянника вернул вовсе не я, а Локи. Именно он потратил свои силы, чтобы Питер оказался здесь. Благодарите вот его.

И, ткнув пальцем в Локи, спрыгнул с платформы. Стивен, впрочем, сразу же последовал за ним. Сам Локи, занятый порталом, этот диалог пропустил и отвлёкся, лишь когда стало чересчур тихо вокруг.

— В чём…

К нему шагнула Мэй.

— Ты вернул мне моего мальчика, Локи! Моего дорогого Питера.

— Так вышло, — светски улыбнулся тот и через секунду угодил в очень крепкие объятия.

Тони даже залюбовался тем, как быстро сменялось выражение его лица: удивление, настороженность, осознание, желание убить на месте любого, кто посмеет засмеяться в голос, и, наконец, снисходительность бога, знающего себе цену, — дождавшись последнего, Тони развернулся к остальным.

— Итак, план очень прост. В ближайшие дни Локи, Стрэндж и Вонг занимаются Перчаткой и возвращают всех, кого смогут вернуть. 

— Мне нужен список, Старк! — напомнил Локи, смирившись с благодарностью от смертной и не без удовольствия приобнимая за талию уже её. — Кого и в каком порядке тебе возвращать.

— Будет тебе список, олень, — подтвердил Тони, снова взглянув на него. — И веди себя прилично! Племянник смотрит.

Питер, к которому дружно повернулись все, имел вид человека, мечтающего провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Ну, если племянник…

Облапав Мэй напоследок, Локи галантно предложил ей руку и повёл к Питеру, как принцессу по тронному залу во дворце.

— Да я что… я ничего… — пробормотал Питер, не зная, куда деться.

— Весьма рад был нашему знакомству, леди, — обольстительно улыбнулся Локи порозовевшей Мэй, остановившись перед Питером. — Мэй. Питер, — и, откланявшись, ушёл к Стрэнджу.

— Так, ну если мы закончили с куртуазной вежливостью, вернёмся к делам, — вмешался Тони. — Роуди, свяжешься с военными в NASA. ПЯТНИЦА, конечно, мониторит все частоты, но пусть и они понаблюдают: мы должны узнать о корабле Таноса, как только он окажется возле Земли. 

— Сделаю, Тони, — кивнул Роуди.

— Отлично. Мы с Виженом и Ракетой займёмся технической подготовкой к визиту Таноса, а все остальные начнут тренироваться в ускоренном режиме. Тактика, связки, ловушки и всё, что вам в голову придёт. Капитан?

Стив гордо расправил плечи.

— Тони.

— За ближний бой отвечаешь ты. Готовь их, как считаешь нужным.

— Будет сделано, Тони.

— Прекрасно. Собственно, это…

— Мистер Старк! — неожиданно вмешался Питер.

— Чего тебе, Пит?

— Можно мне тоже тренироваться с вами? Пожалуйста, я ведь пригодился на Титане!

Тони с сомнением взглянул на остальных, кому явно не понравилась идея впутывать в бой подростка, и вновь повернулся к Питеру.

— Вопрос не по адресу, Паучок. Твой опекун сейчас рядом с тобой, договаривайся с ней.

— Но если моя тётя разрешит?

Тони покосился на напуганную Мэй и неопределенно повёл плечами.

— Тогда ты попадёшь в подчинение к кэпу и будешь делать всё, что скажет он. За работу!

Перед платформой стало очень шумно.   
* * * 

Для Стива Роджерса поручение Тони взять на себя физическую сторону предстоящего боя стало тем знаком, которого он давно ждал: доказательством, что его простили и готовы вновь доверить людей. Он долго чувствовал себя виноватым за раскол, но теперь, наконец, получил возможность исправиться. И ему это нравилось!

Нравилось наносить светящиеся отметки на объемную карту территории перед базой Мстителей, расставлять участников, учитывая их сильные и слабые стороны.

Нравилось общаться с новичками — Небулой и всё же убедившим свою тётю Питером, выясняя, на что они способны, и как их навыки лучше и безопаснее применить — Стив прекрасно понимал, что если Питер пострадает, Тони ему этого не простит.

Нравилось устраивать спарринги, давать советы остальным и драться — вполсилы, разумеется — самому.

Отправив в итоге практически всех отсыпаться, сам он ложиться не стал, задержавшись до утра в комнате со светящимся макетом базы и консультируясь с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ — она уже дала несколько толковых советов в плане алгоритмов боя, и Стив почувствовал к ней толику расположения, вдруг осознав, насколько это всё-таки _сделанный Тони_ ИскИн. 

В половину шестого утра, не сумев вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел, Стив отправился подкрепиться на кухню, поднялся по ступенькам и замер, вдруг увидев за стойкой того, кого встретить ожидал меньше всего.

— Баки?

— Привет, Стив, — мягко улыбнулся тот, наливая себе кофе в кружку. — Проголодался?

— Как ты… — Стив осёкся, потом быстро направился к нему. — Откуда ты?..

— Ну, насколько мне объяснили, меня вернул асгардский бог по имени Локи с четверть часа назад.

Подойдя к нему, Стив пожал ему руку и, приобняв, похлопал по спине.

— Рад тебя видеть, дружище. Честно говоря, не ожидал… Локи сам это решил?

— У него был список.

— Список…

Стив нахмурился.

— Что такое, Стиви?

— Список составлял Тони. Получается, это он включил тебя в него.

— Получается.

Баки выпил кофе из кружки и отнёс её к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть.

— Зачем это ему?

— Я не знаю, — Баки поставил чистую кружку на стойку. — Но сейчас выясню. Локи сказал, что Старк в мастерской.

— Я пойду с тобой! — тут же предложил Стив.

— Нет.

— Это не обсуждается!

— Вот именно, не обсуждается, Стив, — твёрдо возразил Баки. — Ты уже пытался заступиться за меня в прошлый раз, и мы оба помним, что из этого вышло.

— Бак…

— Я ему должен, Стиви. Я, а не ты. Мне и идти.

Похлопав друга по плечу, Баки направился к лестнице.

— Он может захотеть тебе отомстить! — крикнул вдогонку Стив.

Не оглядываясь, Баки пожал плечами.

— Тогда мне не нужно будет прятаться…

— Баки…

Он скрылся из виду. Оставшись один, Стив вздохнул, крепко задумавшись, стоит ли догнать друга или нет. Он отлично понимал, что Тони Старк в своём праве, что Баки Барнс ему сильно задолжал, и вообще… Вот только легче от этого остановилось.

А Баки… он никогда не был трусом, хотя и не рвался на фронт и ценил до войны свою мирную жизнь. Но и фаталистом особо тоже не являлся.

— Я слышал, мой брат вернул тебе старого друга, Стив? — вдруг возникнув на кухне, спросил Тор.

— Да, — растерянно кивнул Стив и провёл ладонью по волосам. — Вот только он отправился к Тони, и я не знаю, чего теперь ждать.

— Так пойдём и встанем поблизости, Стив! Так мы узнаем первее всего.  
* * * 

В мастерской Тони свет не выключался ни ночью, ни днём. Провозившись полсуток над системой ударных орудий и механизмов для грядущей встречи с Таносом, уже на рассвете Тони с наслаждением сел в своё кресло и расслабился в нём. Именно таким его увидел от порога Баки, молча всмотрелся в его профиль, не рискуя шагнуть вперёд.

— Босс, сержант Барнс стоит на пороге, — неожиданно звонко объявила ПЯТНИЦА, и Баки вздрогнул.

Тони же очень спокойно подтянул к себе тетрадку с синей обложкой, открыл на заложенной странице и принялся читать вслух:

— Желание, ржавый, семнадцать…

Баки застыл, сжал пальцы в кулаки.

— …девять, добросердечный…

По мере перечисления кодовых слов, голос Тони становился громче.

— …один, товарный вагон.

Дочитав код, Тони положил тетрадку на стол и лишь тогда развернулся в кресле к Баки.

— Это по-прежнему я, Старк, — сглотнув, хрипло сообщил тот.


	17. Глава 14. Фаталист

_Несколькими часами ранее_

Составление списка у Тони заняло совсем немного времени: о нём он задумался ещё во время полёта за Перчаткой и к прибытию на Землю был твёрдо уверен, по крайней мере, в первых десяти кандидатах. Намерение Стрэнджа устроить массовое возвращение всех исчезнувших людей лишь укрепило Тони в мысли, что сначала нужно вытащить тех, кто понадобится в бою, — на случай, если Танос явится раньше обещанных Небулой трёх дней. Так что, задвинув подальше свои чувства и личные симпатии, Тони наскоро продиктовал ПЯТНИЦЕ десять имён и принялся подбирать оружие для всей команды. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это вопроса от отлучившегося на часок для встречи с Вандой Вижена, который вернулся неприлично счастливым, улыбчивым и с выражением лица парня, обожающего весь мир.

— Вы действительно поставили первым номером сержанта Барнса, мистер Старк?

Тони на секунду отвлёкся от светящейся синим голограммы особо мощного подъёмного механизма и искоса взглянул на Вижена.

— Не одобряешь?

Вижен пожал плечами, сосредоточенно работая над другой голограммой. 

— Сержант Барнс — суперсолдат с опытом боевых операций, который может пригодиться в борьбе против Таноса. 

— Именно.

— Однако я сомневаюсь, что это была единственная причина вашего решения, сэр.

Тони вытащил из проекции крупную деталь, подтянул её к себе и увеличил, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Объяснять свой выбор ему не хотелось никому, хотя причин и в самом деле имелось несколько. С другой стороны, Вижен всё-таки был не чужим и хранить секреты умел.

— С чего вдруг такой вопрос? — бросил пробный камень Тони.

— Я не оставляю попыток понять человеческую натуру, — спокойно ответил Вижен. — Однако в данном случае мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ теряемся в догадках о ваших истинных мотивах.

— С ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, значит… 

— Да, босс, — звонко подтвердила та. 

— Понятно, — Тони подпёр локоть правой руки пальцами левой и в задумчивости потёр подбородок. — Значит, это ПЯТНИЦА не нашла ответа в своих базах данных и позвала тебя. Не дала даже с Вандой побыть.

Вижен, крайне редко демонстрировавший смущение, на этот раз опустил глаза и вполголоса возразил:

— Мы всё успели, мистер Старк.

Тони тут же развернулся к нему с весёлым любопытством.

— До твоей комнаты-то хоть дошли?

— Ваша оказалась ближе, — Вижен усиленно делал вид, что занят проекцией. — Боюсь, ей теперь понадобится небольшой ремонт, однако его должны закончить через несколько часов. Мои извинения.

С полминуты в мастерской было очень тихо. Тони, временно позабыв обо всех деталях, наслаждался невиданным прежде зрелищем — виноватым андроидом, как никогда смахивавшим на застуканного подростка. Теперь-то он наконец понял, почему два последних года Вижен отказывался встречаться с Вандой на базе, несмотря на все заверения Тони, что её не арестуют. А ещё терялся в догадках: ну ладно заказать смену постельного белья, но ремонт-то зачем?

Последнее он даже произнёс вслух:

— Ремонт?

— Ванде бывает сложно контролировать свои способности в отдельные моменты. Моих же сил без Камня оказалось недостаточно, чтобы её… сдержать, — Вижен быстро взглянул на Тони. — Но вы правы в том, что именно ПЯТНИЦА рассказала мне о вашем списке, и он меня удивил.

— Более неуклюжей попытки сменить тему я ещё не видел, — укоризненно покачал головой Тони. — Серьёзно, и это всё, на что ты способен, сын?

Вижен замер и удивлённо уставился на Тони.

— Вы назвали…

— Ты воспользовался моим отсутствием и притащил подружку в мою спальню. Как тебя после этого называть?

— Я сожалею.

— Сожалея, не приходят с таким довольным лицом. ПЯТНИЦА, распорядись подготовить для Вижена с Вандой общую спальню на первом этаже, но так чтобы она гарантировано была ближе ко входу, чем моя. 

— Готово, босс.

— Не уверен, что это необходимо, — попытался возразить Вижен.

— А я не хочу делать ремонт по несколько раз в день. Кстати, нужно будет придумать какой-то сдерживающий магию Ванды экран, чтобы вы не обрушили стену на нас с Пеппер. С вашим-то темпераментом…

— Мистер Старк.

— Это ж надо: не дойти всего ничего, да ещё и справиться так быстро!..

— Папа!

Несколько секунд звенящей тишины, удивившее всех одно слово — и Тони удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Его очень долго поражало непробиваемое спокойствие Вижена — да, собранного на основе матрицы вежливого дворецкого ДЖАРВИСА, но тем не менее… То, что идеально подходило незримому ИскИну, слабо сочеталось с созданным по человеческому подобию красным андроидом и уж совсем не шло белокожему парню, внешне неотличимому от обычных людей. С флегматично-спокойным Виженом было удобно работать в мастерской, но вот обсуждать человеческие отношения и бытовые проблемы всё же хотелось с кем-то более живым. 

Тем временем Вижен, вновь обретя самоконтроль, всё-таки оставил проекцию и шагнул к Тони.

— Вы намеренно провоцировали меня на проявление эмоций.

— Да. И ты отреагировал быстрее, чем я ждал, — Тони тоже сделал маленький шаг к нему. — Похоже, без Камня разума ты стал чувствовать себя свободнее.

— Он держал мой разум под определённым контролем, — не стал отрицать Вижен. — Сейчас этого контроля нет.

— Я рад, — искренне сказал Тони. — Продолжай в том же духе, и эти стены ещё услышат, как мы спорим с тобой.

— Ваши поступки слишком рациональны и понятны, чтобы я желал с вами спорить. Все, за исключением совсем недавнего.

Тони раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Дался же тебе этот список! 

— Я всего лишь хочу…

— Понять, зачем я это сделал? Две причины, Вижен, — Тони поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Первая: док с оленем всё равно его вернут со всеми вместе. Вторая: может так случиться, что к тому моменту сюда явится Танос, а мне ещё нужно узнать: что сейчас у Барнса с головой и можно ли его вообще к кому-то подпускать.

— Вы полагаете, его поступками по-прежнему руководит Зимний солдат?

— Да нет, я как раз уверен, что Зимнего солдата в его черепушке больше нет. Не зря же он болтался в Ваканде, где обитает любительница копаться в чужих мозгах Шури. Но проверить обязан.

— Понимаю, — проговорил Вижен, немного помолчал и признательно кивнул: — Благодарю за пояснения. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — бросил Тони и снова занялся проекцией. — Упёртостью ты явно пошёл в меня.

— Вполне возможно, — Вижен тоже вернулся к работе с голограммой. — Вы поручите ПЯТНИЦЕ проверку сержанта Барнса?

— От его поведения зависит. Если он решит держаться от меня подальше, коды зачитает она. Явится сюда с кэпом на подтанцовке — проверю лично.

— Вариант с его приходом в одиночку вы исключаете?

— Да. С чего бы ему приходить?

Вижен промолчал. Подкорректировав деталь, Тони с сомнением покосился на него и прищурился:

— А вот ты со мной не согласен, я прав?

— Вместе с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ мы провели небольшое исследование, — сдержанно поведал Вижен. 

— Что за исследование?

— В основном, архивов ГИДРЫ и данных со спутников. Мы пытались составить психологический портрет сержанта Барнса, проследив весь его жизненный путь.

— Зачем?

Вижен повернул голову к Тони.

— Чтобы узнать, представляет ли он для вас угрозу. Ваше благополучие нам не безразлично.

— Допустим, — Тони скрестил руки на груди. — И к чему пришли?

— Сержант Барнс физически не мог осознавать значение своих действий во время работы на ГИДРУ. А после её прекращения старался не принимать участия в конфликтах и не причинять кому-либо летальный ущерб. 

— Я не понял, это ты сейчас его защищаешь?

— Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ видим 90-процентную вероятность того, что он захочет встретиться с вами один. И попросить прощения. 

— Ну, это из области фантастики… — Тони даже засмеялся. — Или из жизни детей.

— Это то, что психологически необходимо ему для морального комфорта.

— Скажи ещё, что его мучают угрызения совести, — Вижен кивнул. — Серьёзно? С чего бы, если, как вы выяснили, он сам ничего не делал и не осознавал?

— С того, что мы добыли запись разговора между сержантом Барнсом и капитаном Роджерсом из квинджета Мстителей, в котором сержант Барнс утверждает, что кровь всех жертв Зимнего солдата на его руках. Очевидно, он испытывает чувство вины и постарается с ним справиться при вашем участии.

— Я не нанимался на роль психотерапевта для кэпова дружка.

— Однако именно вам она удастся лучше всего.

— Поддерживаю Вижена, босс, — неожиданно вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА.

— А ты почему? — заинтересовался Тони.

— Ваши физиологические показатели заметно улучшились после разрешения конфликта с мистером Роджерсом. Прогнозирую сходное улучшение после разрешения конфликта с сержантом Барнсом. Протокол «Любой ценой» ещё действует, и забота о вашем физическом и психическом здоровье — по-прежнему мой приоритет.

— Написал же на свою голову…

— Вы всегда можете его отменить, однако я рекомендую принять наши с Виженом советы.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и размеренно произнёс:

— Барнс убил моих родителей.

— _Руками_ Барнса убили ваших родителей, босс, — поправила его ПЯТНИЦА. — На кого вы предпочтёте злиться: на винтовку или на того, кто нажал на спусковой крючок?

— На того, кто нажал.

— Это был _не_ Барнс. Мы составили список тех, кто принимал участие в кодировании и отдавал приказы сержанту Барнсу. Все они уже мертвы. Другие люди отомстили за вас, кроме того, вы лично программировали суперсолдата Стива Роджерса и убедились, что сопротивляться командам он не способен.

— Да, убедился, — покивал Тони. — Убедился, что своими руками создал тех, кто теперь промывает мне мозги похлеще Романофф и Пеппер.

— Людям присуща деликатность, — философски откликнулся на это Вижен. — Нам, как творениям иной природы, — нет. Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ озвучиваем выводы без искажений, и только вам решать: прислушиваться к ним или нет.

На этот раз Тони молчал долго. Вернулся к голограмме, изменил пару деталей, потом прошёлся по мастерской и плеснул себе виски в стакан. ПЯТНИЦА и Вижен тоже молчали, не решаясь прервать ход его мыслей.

— То есть вы оба уверены, что Барнс рискнёт подойти ко мне без группы поддержки, зная, что я могу его убить?

— Да, босс, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Мы в этом уверены, — поддержал её Вижен. — Кажется, в человеческой культуре подобное поведение иногда именуется «путём через Гефсиманский сад».

— Есть такая тема, — кивнул Тони. — Только в случае с Барнсом мы слегка переиграем несчастливый финал. Я проверю коды и отпущу его на все четыре стороны. Как вам такой план?

— Мудрое решение, босс! — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Я предупрежу, когда сержант Барнс отправится к вам.   
* * *

Ждать предупреждения Тони пришлось несколько часов, думая о том, о ком он думать не собирался вовсе. Застилающая глаза ярость схлынула ещё в сибирском бункере вскоре после того, как Роджерс и Барнс ушли. Уже тогда, ожидая Вижена и изучая материалы экспериментов, Тони вполне осознавал, что Роджерс со своим: «Его запрограммировали, Тони!» — был, по всей видимости, прав, а на что способны запрограммированные люди Тони видел и прежде — один Беннер-Халк с промытыми Вандой мозгами чего стоил. Следующие дни и недели он усиленно думал об экзоскелете для Роуди, и даже письмо от Роджерса вызвало лишь усмешку: кэп по-прежнему считал себя правым, выражал надежду на понимание и даже не упомянул угнанный на пару с Барнсом квинджет.

На то, что Тайные Мстители этим квинджетом ещё и пользовались следующие два года, Тони и вовсе махнул рукой, регулярно подзаряжая и таская с собой телефон-раскладушку, несмотря на то, что мог вызвать дружную компанию беглецов через свой же квинджет в любой момент. Вместо этого он занялся своей личной жизнью и присмотром за Человеком-Пауком, акциями компании Старк Индастрис и переездом из высотки в центре Нью-Йорка, и о Джеймсе Барнсе вспомнил только два года спустя на космическом корабле, рассказывая Небуле о своих делах. Тогда же она задала очень правильные вопросы, и Тони впервые осознал, что злости на Барнса у него больше нет, желания убить его — тоже, а сочувствие… что ж, до этого он пока не дошёл, по большей части, из-за поведения Стива Роджерса.

Теперь конфликт с Роджерсом был исчерпан и на отношение к Барнсу не влиял. Конечно, Тони предпочел бы не размышлять о нём вовсе, никогда не видеть и вообще забыть о том, что он есть, но приближалась схватка с Таносом, для которой на счету был каждый боец. Кроме того, за Барнса вписалась половина обитателей базы, включая даже Вижена и ПЯТНИЦУ — Тони ещё не до конца принял этот факт, но втайне гордился самостоятельностью своих ИскИнов (спрогнозировали неизбежную встречу, провели собственное исследование по соображениям безопасности, поделились выводами и выдали рекомендации — золото, а не дети! А эволюционировали-то как!..). 

В шестом часу Тони мысленно спросил себя об отношении к Барнсу, уже не мысленно пожал плечами и едва слышно пробормотал: «А, да чёрт с ним, как пойдёт…» — и сделал вид, что не заметил чересчур понимающую улыбку Вижена.

Без четверти шесть ПЯТНИЦА объявила:

— Босс, сержант Барнс направляется в мастерскую.

Тони взмахом руки убрал проекцию.

— Один?

— Да. Кроме того, Локи попросил передать вам, что не обнаружил в голове у сержанта Барнса никаких установок, влияющих на его поступки.

— То есть он и к нему в мозги залез! Шустрый малый.

— Возможно, Локи было любопытно, как выглядят подобные установки, заложенные людьми, — предположил Вижен.

— Или всё гораздо проще: Локи решил устроить мне долгую жизнь и на подлёте фильтрует угрозы. У него большие планы на мою семью.

— Стоит ли нам с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ из-за этого беспокоиться? — осторожно уточнил Вижен. 

— Пока нет.

— Стоит ли мне присутствовать при вашем разговоре с Барнсом?

— Тоже нет, — покачал головой Тони. — Я уже большой мальчик, Вижен, так что проведи это время со своей подружкой. Дверь только открытой оставь.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Привет Ванде! Ты понадобишься мне после трёх.

— Я приду.

Вижен ушёл. Баки Барнс появился всего минуту спустя и Зимним солдатом после услышанных кодов не стал, сказав:

— Это по-прежнему я, Старк.

Тони смерил его задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног.

— Вижу, что ты. Чего хотел-то?

— Извиниться, — твёрдо ответил Баки, глядя Тони в глаза. — Понимаю, есть вещи, которые не прощают, однако я никогда не желал зла твоим родителям, Старк, и по своей воле пальцем не тронул бы их. Я хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

— Ну, допустим, теперь знаю. И что мне с этим делать?

— Что захочешь, — пауза. — Так же, как и со мной.

— С тобой… — Тони криво усмехнулся, чуть склонил голову набок и положил правую руку на тетрадь. — Это очень… соблазнительно сделать что-то с тобой, учитывая, что твой дружок отдал мне алгоритм кодирования, и мне нетрудно подобрать новую комбинацию слов, — он немного помолчал, изучая сильно напрягшегося Баки, который теперь не сводил глаз с его руки на тетрадке, с поглаживающих синюю обложку пальцев. — Я бы мог запрограммировать тебя на что угодно. Даже приносить мне кофе по утрам.

Не сразу, но Баки всё же нашел в себе силы отвести взгляд от тетрадки и неуверенным голосом предложил:

— Я могу это делать и без программы. 

Тони помолчал, потом решительно убрал тетрадь в ящик стола и сказал уже совсем другим голосом:

— Расслабься, я уже пообещал не лезть в твой мозг.

Баки выдохнул.

— Спасибо.

— Но вот насчёт руки уговора не было. Поэтому садись за стол, буду ковыряться в ней. Может, добуду парочку идей.

— Для синекожей девушки с металлической рукой? — негромко уточнил Баки, подходя к столу с другой стороны, и сел на стул.

— О, ты уже познакомился с Небулой? — отреагировал Тони, доставая инструменты.

— Она остановила меня в коридоре перед твоей мастерской и пообещала вырвать горло, если я причиню тебе вред.

— Это в её духе.

— И не только горло, — добавил Баки, наблюдая, как Тони примеривается к руке. 

— Всё ещё в её духе. Так, ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй мне его руку. Хочу видеть проекцию.

На металлической руке Баки скрестились синие лучи, но быстро погасли.

— Сканирование не удалось, босс. Рука защищена экраном.

— Очень интересно, — Тони почесал ручкой отвёртки в затылке. — Тогда попробуем по старинке…

Задачка со вскрытием металлической конструкции надолго увлекла его, и то, кому она принадлежит, очень быстро потеряло значение. Тони простукивал, ковырял, нагревал и пытался пилить блестящую руку, пока не обнаружил, сдвинув крышку, крошечную панель с наборными пластинками.

— Тут у нас шестнадцатизначный код. ПЯТНИЦА, можешь взломать?

— Ответ отрицательный, босс. Но могу предупредить, что у вас будет только одна попытка.

— Ясно, — похмурившись немного, Тони встретился взглядом с Баки. — А ты его знаешь?

— Даже не подозревал, что он здесь есть. Я смотрел в другую сторону, когда Шури подсоединяла её ко мне.

— Шури? Что ж ты молчал! ПЯТНИЦА, соедини меня с Шури.

— Выполняю, босс.

Оставив пока руку в покое, Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и слегка покрутился в нём. Себе он мог признаться, что — вопреки ожиданию — Баки его не раздражал: сидел тихо, от работы не отвлекал, желания врезать не вызывал. А то, что он натворил в прошлом…

— Я никогда не смогу расплатиться за то, что сделал, Старк, — словно отвечая на мысли Тони, тихо сказал Баки.

— Да, не сможешь, — Тони прищурился, побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла и добавил: — И ты был прав, такое не прощают. Однако я готов закрыть эту тему для нас обоих прямо сейчас.

— Почему?

— Меня… скажем так: _убедили_ , что это в интересах нас обоих. Но ты на испытательном сроке, Барнс. Всё то время, пока ты находишься на территории _моей_ базы, ты на испытательном сроке. И за тобой будут очень внимательно следить. 

— Я думал, ты потребуешь, чтобы я ушёл.

— Исключено. Мы едва отбились от Заковианского договора. Нарываться на новый, если ты окажешься не в то время не в том месте, я не намерен. 

— Но я в розыске, и любой, кто узнает, что я здесь, захочет меня арестовать.

— О, этим займутся мои юристы, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я отмазал Роджерса у генерала Росса, когда наш доблестный Капитан Америка наговорил себе не на один срок. Я отмазал Локи у него же, хотя к нему счёт был покруче даже твоего. Ты не первый плохой мальчик, за которого я впишусь. 

— После всего, что я сделал?

— После всего.

— Почему? — спросил Баки на грани слышимости, глядя Тони в глаза.

— Потому что могу. Потому что когда-то решил, что Мстители — это те ребята, которых не хватает нашему хрупкому земному шарику, и чем их больше — тем мы эффективнее против всяких инопланетных упырей. И потому что ты не побоялся сам ко мне прийти. Я оценил.

— Ты бы всё равно меня нашёл, если б захотел, — заметил Баки.

— Я бы не искал. Но это было сильно. И теперь…

— Босс, — перебила его ПЯТНИЦА. — Шури на связи. Вывести проекцию?

— Да, давай.

Тони выпрямил спину. Между дверью и столом соткалось из воздуха светящееся изображение Шури в полный рост на фоне приборной панели.

— Прошу прощения, что не ответила сразу, Тони. Я разговаривала с Т’Чаллой, — весело поведала она и махнула рукой Баки. — Привет, Белый волк!

— Привет, — отозвался тот.

— Значит, Локи уже достал вашего брата? Отлично, — кивнул Тони. — Тогда я могу просить об одолжении.

— Каком?

— Код к руке нашего общего знакомого не подскажете?

— Да без проблем! — Шури повернулась к панели и набрала на ней команду. — Готово, ловите в СМС.

— Спасибо. Какие планы у Т’Чаллы?

— Он решил остаться с вами для предстоящей битвы. Если мы нужны, то тоже прилетим.

— Нет, вакандскую армию нам размещать негде. Лучше готовьтесь принимать возвращенцев — вечером вас станет вдвое больше.

— Это… потрясающая новость! — восторженно захлопала в ладоши Шури. — Я сейчас же предупрежу остальных. Вам я больше не нужна?

— Нет.

— Тогда до связи! 

Проекция погасла. Тони пододвинул к себе старкофон и открыл входящее сообщение с комбинацией из шестнадцати букв и цифр.

— Вот теперь начинается самое интересное… — предвкушающе проговорил он, торопливо набирая код в панели. — Посмотрим, чем они начинили твою суперруку…

— Суперруку?! — послышалось от двери. Повернув голову, Тони увидел на пороге Ракету. — Чувак, покажи и мне! Я тоже хочу посмотреть!

— Запрыгивай, Мохнатый, — согласился Тони, потом перевёл взгляд на Баки. — Ты же не против?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, пусть и с долей опаски.

— Суперрука внутри, — жадно потёр лапки Ракета, прежде чем с разбега запрыгнуть на стол. 

— Так, для начала ничего не лапать! — строго предупредил его Тони, снимая верхнюю панель. — Мы только посмотрим и просканируем. Ковыряться будем потом.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ракета согласился и на это, не сводя глаз с руки. — Кстати, то, что у тебя в коридоре на полу валяются Тор с терранцем, — это нормально?

— С каким терранцем?

— Ну, Роджерс он или как-то так… у стеночки, переговариваются тихо, хотя дойти тут всего ничего.

Тони, наморщив лоб, вопросительно взглянул на Баки.

— Я просил, чтобы Стив за мной не шёл, — глядя очень честными глазами, тут же открестился тот. — Клянусь!

— Подтверждаю, — поддержала его ПЯТНИЦА. — Подождать выхода сержанта Барнса было идеей Тора.

— Наш громила не снимает с себя ответственность за малышей, — констатировал Тони и вернулся к панелям.

— Малышей?

— Спроси как-нибудь у кэпа: пусть расскажет, как Тор нас мирил. 

Мимо открытой мастерской прошла Наташа, как бы невзначай заглянув внутрь.

— Началось, — вздохнул Тони. — Теперь этот коридор будет самым популярным маршрутом. 

— Твои друзья переживают за тебя, Старк, — понял Баки.

— Скорее, за нас обоих. ПЯТНИЦА, передай остальным, что мы в норме. Пусть займутся делом.

— Могу я подкрепить ваши слова фотографией, босс?

— Можешь. Барнс, Ракета, ну-ка сделайте счастливые лица, — распорядился Тони и сам, улыбнувшись, первым посмотрел вверх прямо в камеру.

Через секунду ПЯТНИЦА начала демонстрировать получившуюся фотографию Мстителям. Снимок вышел настолько уморительным, что большая часть команды, отсмеявшись, всё же отказалась от мысли прогуляться мимо мастерской.


	18. Глава 15. Ужас на крыльях ночи

В комнате с белоснежными стенами и потолком не было окон. Мебели на светло-сером полу, впрочем, тоже не стояло, а яркий свет делал помещение похожим на операционную. Находясь в центре него, Тони услышал за спиной мягкие шаги и развернулся к как раз переступившему порог чересчур _разноцветному_ для этого места Стивену Стрэнджу.

— О, док.

— Тони, — с бесконечным терпением произнёс тот, остановившись у двери. — Мы находимся в одном здании. Так ли уж необходимо использовать ментальную связь?

— Быть может, я хотел проверить, есть ли она до сих пор, — легко пожал плечами Тони, сунув руки в карманы рабочих чёрных штанов. — И получится ли у меня влезть к тебе в мозг. Пустовато здесь как-то, не находишь?

— Обстановку для встречи выбирал ты.

— Так я могу на неё влиять? Отлично! Два кресла для меня и дока, пожалуйста.

В комнате возникли два коричневых кожаных кресла с очень мягкой даже на вид обивкой. 

— Прошу, — указал на них Тони и первым занял то, что стояло ближе.

Помедлив, Стивен без особой охоты подошёл к оставшемуся и сел в него.

— Что ты хотел узнать? — спросил он, расслабленно положив руки на подлокотники.

— Новости. Я вроде как лёг на часок отдохнуть, но нельзя же впустую тратить время.

— Ты проспал уже десять часов.

— Десять?! — недоверчиво воскликнул Тони. — Постой, но Вижен…

— Он зашёл в твою мастерскую в три часа и продолжил работу, ориентируясь на записи искусственного интеллекта. Кроме того, мы вернули всех по списку и подготовили платформу для массового возвращения людей и других существ ровно в восемь. У тебя есть ещё час, можешь не спешить.

— Я… — Тони в растерянности потёр лоб рукой. — Я в шоке, если честно. ПЯТНИЦА должна была меня разбудить.

— Ей не понравились твои физиологические показатели, а также то, что ты провёл бессонную ночь и до неё — ещё тридцать шесть часов в полёте без сна. Не сумев принять решение, она обратилась за консультацией ко мне.

— И ты повёл себя как доктор.

— Я посоветовал тебя не будить. Ребёнок взялся присмотреть, чтобы никто не потревожил твой сон. 

— В смысле, Питер Паркер?

— Он самый. Связывал паутиной всех, кто оказывался поблизости, и уносил подальше от твоей спальни. Либо приносил их ко мне для разъяснительной беседы, если кто-то не понимал с одного раза.

— И кто же это был?

— По большей части, Питер Квилл, — поморщился Стивен. — У него вышел небольшой конфликт с мистером Роджерсом по поводу тактики боя. Квилл хотел, чтобы ты подтвердил полезность его плана на Титане.

— Ну, план у него там был неплохой, — признал Тони. — Исполнение подкачало. Они с кэпом-то разобрались?

— После моего вмешательства.

— Ого! А ты силён!

Стивен покачал головой, поджав губы.

— Что не так?

— После этого мне передали руководство базой и решение всех спорных вопросов до твоего пробуждения.

— И чья была идея? Клинта? 

— Вижена, который не вовремя напомнил о моём предзнании будущего. Возражать ему не решился уже никто.

Оба помолчали. Подавив желание посмеяться — больно уж комично выглядел недовольный Стивен, Тони в итоге смог изобразить сочувствие и даже организовал бутылку коньяка с двумя бокалами. Самолично наполнив один, он вручил его Стивену и взялся за второй.

— С боевым крещением, док.

— Я мастер мистических искусств. Не мне командовать полувоенной организацией.

— Я говорил о себе то же самое, когда на меня свалилась Старк Индастрис. Назывался только механиком, а не колдуном. И смотри, куда это нас завело.

— Легче мне от этого не стало, — проворчал Стивен, но коньяка отпил и вкус одобрил.

— Ну, у тебя-то это хоть ненадолго. С чем ты там разбирался без меня?

— Подтвердил функциональность сержанта Барнса.

— В смысле?

— Вы с Ракетой что-то усилили в его руке, и мистер Роджерс захотел убедиться, что это безопасно для него. Через Вижена он получил снимки от ПЯТНИЦЫ и показал их мне как стороннему врачу.

— И?

— Безопасно.

— Ну, в этом я не сомневался. В мои планы не входило ему вредить.

— Только идиот предположил бы иное после вашей совместной фотографии. 

— Понравился снимок?

— Не то слово! — саркастически хмыкнул Стивен. — Людей с такими лицами тестируют на наркотики, а не проверяют проводимость нервной системы. 

— Ты сейчас мне завидуешь, но я не в обиде, — великодушно отсалютовал ему бокалом Тони. — С кем ещё разобрался?

— С Ником Фьюри.

— О. И как?

— Убедил дождаться твоего пробуждения, чтобы он задал вопросы тебе. В основном, его интересует, какого чёрта на твоей базе забыли два преступника — Локи и Барнс, и ещё полдюжины инопланетных существ. А также, почему ты решил поиграть, я цитирую, в Спящую красавицу, когда он так голоден и зол.

— Мне расхотелось знать, что было дальше, — поёжился Тони.

— Дальше Локи велел ПЯТНИЦЕ обеспечить сытный обед для мистера Фьюри и вне очереди вернул его помощницу Марию Хилл. Они ушли обедать и связываться со своими людьми. 

— Ух, ну с ними вы справились. Ещё что-то было?

— Я отправил полковника Роудса объясняться с генералом Россом, когда тот неожиданно нагрянул на базу за своей вернувшейся дочерью. Росс гарантировал помощь с эвакуацией гражданских и невмешательство военных в дела Мстителей в течение следующих трёх дней.

— А вот это отличная новость!

— Я знаю, — натянуто улыбнулся Стивен. — Фьюри после обеда тоже пообещал добиться невмешательства спецслужб и сил международной безопасности. Ядерную бомбу в этот раз на нас не сбросят.

— Для этого я его в список и включил. Как вели себя остальные на базе?

— Очень шумно. Они радовались вернувшимся людям и занимались тренировками. Было много сентиментальных сцен, в особенности между Стражами галактики. Впрочем, самым счастливым на базе сейчас выглядит мистер Роджерс — он привыкает к сделанному тобой щиту и, кажется, до сих пор не верит, что ты с его другом Барнсом всего лишь поговорил.

— Господи… — Тони покачал головой. — Я что, так похож на маньяка-садиста, док?

— Нет, но тебе бывают свойственны импульсивные поступки. Впрочем, теперь, когда в твоем благополучии заинтересованы Вижен, ПЯТНИЦА, Локи и я сам, мы постараемся их предотвратить.

— Свяжете меня по рукам и ногам? — вскинулся Тони. — Станете шпионить ночью и днём?

— Мы не будем скрывать от тебя правду, — глядя ему в глаза, спокойно ответил Стивен. — И не позволим делать это другим. 

Тони одним махом допил остававшийся в бокале коньяк и кивнул.

— Согласен. Это всё?

— Да, Спящая красавица. Пора вставать.

Белый свет померк, изображение расплылось. Тони ещё успел поставить бокал на столик, прежде чем, перекувыркнувшись несколько раз, почувствовать под спиной знакомый матрас.

— ПЯТНИЦА, свет. Неяркий.

В тёмной комнате зажглась лампа. Сидевший в дверном проёме Питер Паркер в костюме Человека-Паука, но без маски, радостно встрепенулся и мигом вскочил.

— Выспались, мистер Старк?

— Твоими стараниями, Паучок.

Сев на постели, Тони, широко зевая, свесил ноги на пол. ПЯТНИЦА без всякой подсказки показала ему время в виде полупрозрачной голограммы: половина восьмого.

— Ты хоть ел? — прищурился Тони.

— Вижен приносил мне подносы с едой, — подтвердил Питер. — Ему доктор Стрэндж поручил, чтобы я не голодал. Хотя я бы потерпел, мистер Старк.

— Док заботится о растущем организме и правильно делает, — наставительно произнёс Тони. 

— Ну да… А вас не удивляет, что я здесь? Или вы… О, вы, наверное, слышали, когда доктор поручил мне вас охранять! Я никого сюда не подпускал.

— И я это оценил, поверь. Ещё больше оценю, если ты сгоняешь на кухню за кофе и чизбургерами для нас обоих. 

— Одна нога здесь — другая там, мистер Старк! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Питер и улетел на паутине.

Оставшись один, Тони провел рукой по щетине, со вздохом признал, что надо бы побриться, и направился в ванную комнату. Сейчас, постфактум, он был даже рад, что Стивен Стрэндж сумел организовать ему нормальный сон и повесил на себя все текущие дела. Небольшая передышка пришлась очень кстати, а база… Что ж, она устояла, никто не начал войну, и Танос пока не прилетел.

— ПЯТНИЦА, подумай, чем полезным можно отплатить Стрэнджу.

— Я составила смету на ремонт его крыши и лестницы, босс. Прикажете начать?

— Точно… Брюс же тогда проломил… Начни, конечно. Только объясни строителям, чтобы ничего там не трогали. Колдовской дом, мало ли что. 

— Я прослежу, босс. Кстати, пока вы спали, доктор Беннер намеренно принял облик Халка, чтобы тот тоже смог провести время с агентом Романофф. Они прогулялись вокруг базы. Сейчас доктор Беннер вернулся к привычному виду.

— Рад за обоих. Да, подбери мне прототипы для игровой комнаты. Я обещал Халку.

— Уже выполняю.

Прислушавшись, не летит ли обратно Питер, Тони закрылся в ванной и включил воду.   
* * * 

На тёмном небе ещё виднелась последняя розовая полоска заката. Фонари освещали территорию вокруг здания базы Мстителей, и лишь в одном месте это не требовалось: платформу для космических путешествий, временно превращённую в постамент для Перчатки с Камнями Бесконечности, теперь накрывал переливающийся шестью цветами купол. Его стабилизировали несколько старинных металлических конструкций — артефактов из Камартаджа, и даже гром-секира Тора. Зрелище было завораживающим, купол приковывал взгляды всех обитателей и гостей базы, рассредоточившихся вокруг него.

Именно эту картину увидел Тони, выйдя из здания без пяти минут восемь. Левой рукой он приобнимал за плечи Питера, в правой держал недоеденный чизбургер — уже третий по счёту. Здоровый сон вызвал у него такой же голод.

— …Так что вот. Для меня время там пролетело очень быстро, мистер Старк. Но я понял, что здесь прошло больше.

— Да уж, немного больше, Паучок.

— А ещё я знаю, что вы спешили. Я слышал, как доктор Стрэндж обсуждал с мистером Локи, что из-за Камней рвётся ткань мироздания. И если сейчас не вытащить всех разом, потом это можно будет делать только как обмен: вы кого-то спасаете здесь, в другом месте кто-то умирает и, возможно даже, не один. И может случиться коллапс всей Вселенной, и вообще… Они много жуткого наговорили.

— Что ж, я даже рад, что олень не стал тогда мне это объяснять. Всё доел?

— Да! — Питер спешно вытер ладонью крошки с губ. — Похоже, ждут только нас.

— Ага, — Тони свой чизбургер тоже доел. — Сейчас мы подойдём к одноглазому типу. Постарайся в будущем держаться от него подальше.

— Э-э, я, в общем-то, связал его сегодня паутиной. Он пытался вас разбудить. И пригрозил это повторить, когда он пришёл во второй раз. Но это же ничего страшного, мистер Старк?

Тони мысленно прижал ладонь к лицу.

— Будем надеяться, что ничего, — и добавил уже громче: — О, Ник! Слышал, ты меня искал?

— Да уж, искал, — развернулся к нему Фьюри, уперев руки в бока, и недружелюбно уставился на Питера. — Но кое-кто тут слишком много о себе возомнил и не пропустил меня к тебе.

— Не рычи на пацана, он выполнял приказ Стрэнджа.

— О том, почему колдун командует на базе Мстителей, мы тоже поговорим. Да ещё и не один колдун. 

Оба посмотрели на купол, возле которого о чём-то тихо переговаривались Стивен Стрэндж и Локи, и вновь друг на друга. Питер использовал эту паузу, чтобы побыть вежливым мальчиком, и приветливо кивнул стоявшей рядом с Фьюри Марии Хилл.

— Здрасьте. Я Питер.

— Я знаю, — сухо ответила та, пристально разглядывая его, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты Питер Паркер, школьник из Квинса. Живёшь с тётей, ловишь мелких преступников в костюме Человека-Паука, который сделал для тебя Тони Старк. Сражался на его стороне в берлинском аэропорту, для чего без документов пересёк границу Германии в его квинджете.

— Ну да, — растерянно подтвердил Питер и покосился на Тони в поисках поддержки — тот только крепче прижал Питера к себе и возмутился:

— Теперь ты у нас запугиваешь пацана, Хилл? Что ж за день-то такой!..

— Нарушители всегда попадали в поле зрения ЩИТа, — флегматично пожала плечами Мария.

— Пит — не нарушитель. Его втянул я, разбирайтесь со мной.

— Вообще-то, не совсем ты, — заметил Фьюри. — Укусивший его паук точно был не твоим. Да и страсть к геройству у него собственная, мы сравнили ваши ДНК.

— Вау! Вы успели это за сегодня? — неподдельно восхитился Питер. — Прямо как настоящие шпионы!

— Перед тобой король шпионов, Паучок, — отозвался на это Тони, видя, что Фьюри слова Питера пришлись по душе. — Но всё равно держись от них подальше и не общайся без меня.

— А уж это не тебе решать, Старк, — твёрдо возразил Фьюри. 

— Серьёзно? И кто меня остановит? — начал закипать Тони.

В этот момент Стивен громко объявил:

— Двухминутная готовность. Просьба всем подойти к куполу.

Тони выдохнул, вспомнив о делах поважнее. Фьюри тоже слегка расслабился и сказал, понизив голос:

— Мы обсудим с тобой это после, Старк. Нам нужно будет многое обсудить.

— Всенепременнейше. ПЯТНИЦА запишет тебя на приём. А пока извини, док зовёт.

И решительно повёл Питера к Стивену с Локи. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы у вас были из-за меня проблемы, мистер Старк, — покаянно произнёс Питер с поникшей головой.

— Проблемы будут у них, если они попытаются втянуть тебя в свои игры. Любые попытки, Пит, абсолютно любые — я должен сразу о них узнать. Ты понял меня?

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Вот и славно… — возле купола Тони остановился. — Ну что, док, время запускать вашу штуковину?

— В запуске примут участие все присутствующие, Тони, — сообщил Стивен. — Они уже предупреждены.

— Ну, мы-то с Питом пока не в курсе. Что нужно делать? 

— Вместе с остальными коснуться ладонями купола и пожелать возвращения всех, кого забрал Танос, — объяснил Локи.

— И это подействует? — не поверил Тони. — Магия желания? Серьёзно?

— Магия желания — единственная, которая действительно действует, — негромко ответил Стивен и, видя неприкрытый скепсис Тони, продолжил: — Когда я начал учиться в Камартадже, у меня единственного не получались порталы. Я не верил в магию, и она не отзывалась на мой призыв. В один из дней Старейшине это надоело, она забросила меня на Эверест и оставила там умирать. У меня было несколько минут, чтобы пожелать увидеть портал и вернуться в Камартадж.

— Жёсткие у вас там методы, — впечатлился Тони. — Судя по тому, что ты здесь, у тебя получилось. 

— О, да.

— Ладно, сойдёт за аргумент, — Тони покосился на Питера, и тот тоже кивнул, не рискуя встревать в разговор взрослых. — Ещё вопрос, док: эти спасённые нами — они все объявятся здесь?

Стивен с Локи переглянулись, и Локи пояснил:

— Мы настроили купол так, что они вернутся в те места, откуда пропали, к себе домой или туда, где их больше всего ждут.

— Тогда ладно.

Отпустив Питера, Тони приблизился к куполу и на пробу потыкал в него пальцем. Ощущения оказались как от упругой резины. 

— Вроде безопасно, Пит. Можешь тоже полапать.

— Ага.

Питер, встав рядом с Тони, осторожно прижал к куполу обе ладони. Видя это, остальные присутствующие последовали их примеру, принявшись выстраиваться вокруг купола, так что рядом с Тони в итоге оказалась Небула.

— Как прошла встреча с сестрёнкой? — тут же полюбопытствовал он.

— Прекрасно. Тони, Гамора рассказала мне о союзниках Таноса то, чего я не знала раньше. Он может явиться гораздо раньше трёх дней!

— Остальных предупредила? — напрягся Тони.

— Твоего сына-андроида. Он должен был сообщить всем.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — обратился к браслету Тони.

— Подтверждаю, босс. Вижен всем рассказал.

— Тогда ладно. Мы-то, в принципе, уже готовы. Раньше прилетит — быстрее с ним покончим.

Рядом шумно сглотнул Питер.

— Что такое, Пит? — тут же повернулся к нему Тони.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Старк, — постарался принять бодрый вид тот. — Я тоже жду, чтобы он прилетел поскорее, и что мы победим. Я не собираюсь снова умирать.

— Мне нравится твой настрой!

— Все готовы? — громко спросил Стивен. — Начинаем!

Купол вспыхнул, заставляя зажмуриться всех, кто стоял вокруг него, и мелко завибрировал. Честно пожелав, чтобы вернулись вообще все исчезнувшие люди и инопланетные существа, Тони почувствовал, как потеплела поверхность под ладонями, и рискнул открыть сначала один, а потом и оба глаза.

Цвета исчезли, оставив очень прочную, но совершенно прозрачную поверхность. Платформы с Перчаткой теперь тоже не было, лишь исполинских размеров хрустальный шар, через который Тони явственно различал всех участников колдовского ритуала. Рядом с Питером встали Стивен Стрэндж и Локи, чьи кисти рук светились зелёным. Плечом к плечу к Локи без всякого свечения пристроился Тор, за ним цепочку продолжили Сэм Уилсон, Стив, Баки, Вижен, Ванда и Клинт. Далее — успевшая постричься совсем коротко Наташа и Брюс, причём они касались друг друга бёдрами и руками, и походили на влюблённых, пожалуй, больше всех. По правую руку от Тони вслед за Небулой выстроились все Стражи Галактики — Гамора, Квилл, Дракс, Мантис, Ракета и Грут. Возле Грута, задумчиво косясь на него одним глазом, стоял Фьюри, дальше — Мария Хилл, Т’Чалла и Роуди. 

Двадцать четыре человека и не совсем человека старательно желали повернуть время вспять, и Камни Бесконечности, вдруг возникнув в центре хрустального шара без всякой Перчатки, потянулись лучами каждый своего цвета к ним. Когда лучи достигли ладоней Тони, он ощутил, как внутри сферы заворочалось что-то огромное и живое, отчего его пробила дрожь. А после… он увидел бескрайний космос и людей. 

Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, представители человеческой расы и гуманоиды с других планет. Они выходили из объявившихся то тут, то там радужных ворот и бросались в объятия к тем, кто их ждал. Тони слышал их приветственные возгласы, видел слёзы радости и сам, безнадёжно пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, чувствовал горячие слёзы и на собственных щеках.

«Получилось…»

После дней и недель планирования и риска, после осознания беспросветного одиночества на затерявшемся где-то в космосе Титане, путешествия домой, клинической смерти и отчаянного желания починить всё, что было сломано, с прыжками во времени и сбором команды с нуля, оно действительно удалось. Вселенная восстанавливала баланс, Мстители стояли плечом плечу, став тем, что задумывал Ник Фьюри, — чем-то намного большим, а Тони… он вдруг пожелал себе только одного.

И уже через секунду зажмурился, почувствовав ласковое прикосновение рук к своим плечам.

— Здравствуй, родная, — вышло почти шепотом.

Скользнув ладонями по мягкой ткани спортивной куртки, Пеппер опустила руки, крепко обняла Тони со спины и уткнулась подбородком в его плечо.

— Привет.

— Извини, не могу пока поздороваться как следует. Мы тут дружно спасаем мир. 

— Ничего, я подожду.

Тони расслабился, словно сбросив огромный груз. Стало легче дышать, возвращались силы и уверенность в себе, готовность решить любые проблемы. Нечётко из-за образов мелькающих людей, но он всё же увидел, как Клинта точно так же обнимает его Лора, а дети тыкают пальцами в сферу и смеются. 

— Чего-то такого я хотел бы и для нас, — сообщил он Пеппер, и та, проследив за его взглядом, улыбнулась.

— Тут всё в твоих руках.

— Идёт. Эй, док? — он повысил голос. — Много ещё осталось? Вы же, наверное, лучше нас видите мир.

— Ещё минута, Тони.

— Хорошо.

Образы внутри сферы стали меняться чаще. Время словно ускорилось, пока изображения людей не слились в одно белое пятно, а после… Вместе со сферой оно вдруг исчезло, оставив знакомую платформу с Перчаткой с шестью Камнями.

— Баланс восстановлен, — низким голосом объявил Стивен. — Теперь нужно сделать так, чтобы нам не пришлось это повторять.

— И мы сделаем! — без тени сомнений пообещал Тони.

В этот момент у Роуди зазвонил мобильный телефон. Под вопросительными взглядами присутствующих, он прижал его к уху, выслушал сообщение и посмотрел на остальных.

— Звонили из NASA. Военные зафиксировали приближение корабля, похожего на те, из которых высаживались посланники Таноса. Он летит сюда.

— Что ж… — Тони взял Пеппер за руку и извиняющееся поцеловал её кисть. — Прости, Пеп, я ещё немного отвлекусь, — после чего посмотрел на остальных. — Что стоим? Готовимся встречать!   
* * *

Чёрное небо раскололось, пропуская сквозь разлом светящийся серебристый корабль. Он медленно опустился на зелёный газон, подняв облако из взрытой земли и травы, а когда всё улеглось, из корабля вышел Танос в сверкающих доспехах и шлеме. Сделав всего три шага, он остановился перед Железным человеком — единственным, кто вышел его встречать.

— Старк, — прогрохотал Танос сверху, одним резким движением схватил его за горло и поднял на уровень глаз. — Ты забрал то, что принадлежит мне.

Железный человек забился в руке, пытаясь высвободиться или хоть немного ослабить хватку.

— Ну, зачем же так недружелюбно? — прохрипел он. — Я тут хотел объяснить, что геноцид — не выход, и есть другие способы решения… акх…

Сжав пальцы, ломая шею через броню, Танос швырнул обмякшее тело перед собой на землю и с силой наступил огромной ступней, сминая костюм. Затем убрал ногу, чтобы взглянуть на красно-металлическое пятно, и удовлетворённо повернулся к пятерым воинам.

— Один есть. Если тут остался кто-то ещё — уничтожьте и принесите мне Камни.

— Слушаемся, господин, — преклонили колено все пятеро.

На другом конце зелёного поля, стоя с гордой осанкой в плаще и рогатом шлеме за маскирующим экраном, Локи вполголоса спросил:

— Ну что, ты по-прежнему убеждён, что Таносу небезразлично ваше сходство настолько, что он готов слушать твои доводы, Старк?

Тони нервно покосился на него и вновь уставился на пришельцев.

— Издевайся, издевайся, олень. Спасибо, конечно, что отговорил и прикрыл, но сейчас надо решать проблему, — и оглянулся на выстроившихся за спиной Мстителей. — Чего ждём? Командуй, кэп!

Одетый в трёхцветную форму, избавившийся от бороды Стив Роджерс подошёл к самому краю экрана и развернулся к остальным, гордо тряхнув новеньким круглым щитом. 

— Действуем, как договаривались. Для начала нужно уничтожить союзников Таноса, поэтому первое звено займётся ими. Затем оно присоединится ко второму, которое пока будет отвлекать Таноса, а потом все вместе мы постараемся его одолеть. Вопросы?

Вопросов не возникло. Лишь Тони обратился к своему ИскИну:

— ПЯТНИЦА, что там Фьюри? Всех гражданских эвакуировали?

— Периметр чист, босс. Мисс Поттс, миссис Бартон и дети мистера Бартона укрылись в здании с Хэппи. Он не рискнул их вывозить по открытой местности.

— Понял, значит, к зданию людей Таноса подпускать нельзя. Ну что… убирай экран, олень.

Локи молча щёлкнул пальцами, и полупрозрачная стена исчезла.

— Вперёд! — скомандовал Стив.


	19. Глава 16. Бог из машины

У Тони не было времени обсудить с остальными тактику боя, но то, что они задумали, ему стало понятно очень быстро и без слов. Отвлекать на себя и выматывать Таноса кэп отправил тех, кто действительно мог что-то противопоставить ему: Ванду, Тора, Локи и Стрэнджа. Остальные занялись его громилами-спутниками, разбившись на группы: две предпочли стрелять издалека — Ракета с Барнсом с крыши здания и Клинт, Фьюри и Мария Хилл от дерева. Сэм и Роуди палили с воздуха. Питер вязал паутиной всех, кого придётся, мелькая то тут, то там. Грут лихо раскидывал свои побеги, заставляя спотыкаться врагов. Стив, Наташа, Вижен, Т’Чалла и Брюс в виде Халка атаковали свиту Таноса по земле с левого фланга, Квилл, Дракс, Гамора и Небула — с правого. Ну а Мантис, как и на Титане, периодически выпадала из порталов Стрэнджа и отключала кому придётся мозги. 

Сам Тони присоединился к первому звену и принялся палить по Таносу до паузы, возникшей, когда титан заметил Локи.

— Ты!

— Ну а кто же ещё?

Перекатившись под щитом Стрэнджа, Локи в два счёта оказался под рукой у Таноса и ловко срезал крепления одного из наручных щитков. Тор выстрелил залпом молний, отвлекая титана, что позволило Локи срезать щитки и на второй руке и безнаказанно отскочить в сторону. 

— Отлично, олень! — одобрил Тони по общей связи. Он тоже помог парой вспышек.

Танос стряхнул с рук бесполезный металл и многообещающе посмотрел на пролетавшего мимо Тони.

— Видать, тоже твой фокус, асгардец? — обратился он к Локи.

— О, нет. Я вполне реален, — возразил Тони и дал залп из двух рук.

Шкура у титана и доспехи оказались невероятно прочными. Второе звено успело расправиться с тремя из пяти врагов, в то время как первая группа лишь немного погнула блестящую броню. Тони это не нравилось. Он видел, что Танос пока только забавляется, отбиваясь от атакующих, как от стаи надоедливых мух, и срезанные щитки на великое достижение явно не тянули.

Улыбка сползла с лица титана лишь раз, когда в паузе между вспышками заклинаний он смог разглядеть, кто именно сражается с его людьми.

— Дочка?

Лихо пронзив сердце четвёртому громиле, Гамора отпихнула от себя его тело и с вызовом развернулась к Таносу.

— У тебя нет права так меня называть!

Гигантским топором Танос сбил с ног атаковавших его Стрэнджа и Тора, даже не взглянув в их сторону, и шагнул к Гаморе.

— Дочка, как ты… — не договорив, он повернул голову к пытавшемуся отдышаться Локи. — Снова фокусничаешь?

— Не на этот раз, — широко и самодовольно улыбнулся тот.

Тем временем Небула подошла к Гаморе и, вынув из трупа её клинок, протянула его ей.

— Возьми.

— Спасибо, сестра.

— Я не понимаю, — Танос сделал ещё шаг навстречу. — Кто мог вернуть тебя из Камня души? 

— Те, кому я была нужнее, чем тебе! — дерзко ответила Гамора, перехватив поудобнее рукоять короткого меча. — Ты ведь даже не попытался это сделать, собрав все шесть Камней. Когда смог перекраивать реальность одной лишь силой мысли. Что такое для шести Камней возвращение одной меня?

— Я думал, это невозможно.

— Ты ошибался! Ты всегда ошибался, потому что ты слаб. И глуп. И потому что тебе никогда не стать богом!

Страшная судорога исказила лицо Таноса. В ярости он развернулся к Локи.

— Ты! Это сделал ты, асгардец!

— Я бог, — высокомерно развёл руками Локи. — Кому же, как не мне…

Лишь благодаря отчаянному рывку Тони успел выдернуть Локи из-под обрушившегося на то место, где он стоял, топора.

— Умеешь ты расположить людей, олень, — проворчал он, приземлившись, и инстинктивно выставил щит. Выдержать второй удар Таноса ему удалось лишь при помощи Ванды, за что та уже через секунду поплатилась, отлетев от удара на пару десятков шагов.

— Вижен!

— Уже бегу проверять, как она.

Тони проследил за андроидом, с удовлетворением отметив, что Ванда потянулась к нему сама и постаралась сесть. В этот момент справа донёсся радостный вопль: это Квилл праздновал победу над пятым спутником Таноса.

— Остался только титан, — прокомментировал это посерьезневший Локи.

— О, да. И завалить его будет труднее всего.

— Атакуем вместе?

— Идёт!

Оба выпрямились и ринулись в бой.   
* * *

Двадцать четыре бойца — это немалая сила, особенно когда все они нацелены на одного врага. Вот только накинуться на него всем скопом не получалось — места было не настолько много, но атаковать группами никто не мешал.

Выстрелы, ножи, кулаки, заклинания, шокеры — в ход пошло всё ото всех, и каким бы сильным ни был Танос, он начал отступать к своему кораблю, отмахиваясь и защищаясь.

Казалось бы, всё складывалось идеально: врага загнали в угол, но Тони не отпускало нехорошее предчувствие. После всей пережитой борьбы и потерь он не верил, что победить удастся легко даже в таком, самом мощном составе, какой смогла выставить Вселенная на его стороне. 

И он был прав.

Неожиданно Танос выпрямился, оторвал от обшивки корабля огромный кусок металла и повалил им на землю сразу пятерых. Им же прикрылся от зачастивших выстрелов, отбросил в сторону боевой топор и оторвал от корабля ещё кусок. 

Танос пошёл в наступление, больше не показывая ни малейших признаков усталости, расшвыривая Мстителей направо и налево, и Тони, которому довольно крепко досталось поперёк груди, рухнул на газон и через силу встал на четвереньки, пытаясь перевести дух. 

Он увидел, как Танос начал швырять громадные обломки, и рухнуло толстое дерево, с которого стрелял Клинт.

Как второй брошенный обломок смял сразу несколько стоявших довольно далеко машин. 

И как третий обломок врезался в здание базы так, что обрушилась стена, а на втором этаже всего в шаге от провала застыла маленькая фигурка в чёрном деловом костюме.

Сердце Тони пропустило удар.

— Пеппер.

Над его головой просвистел новый обломок, явно брошенный в образовавшийся проём. Тони вскинул руки, целясь по нему из орудий, в долю секунды понял, что не успевает, а если и попадёт, то осколки Пеппер на таком расстоянии всё равно убьют… И не стал стрелять.

Секунда — и груда металла заслонила собой Пеппер.

Вторая секунда — и брошенный Таносом обломок рухнул вниз, а перед Пеппер возник Баки Барнс с вытянутой вперёд металлической рукой.

Тони выдохнул во время третьей секунды, чувствуя острую боль в груди и видя, как обхватив Пеппер за талию той же металлической рукой, Баки спрыгивает со второго этажа на газон и уносит её за здание базы.

За спиной у Тони возобновился бой.

— ПЯТНИЦА, где Бартоны? — Тони спросил охрипшим голосом, взлетая над землёй при помощи костюма, и пулей устремился к зданию.

— Они успели выбраться на лестницу. В данный момент разговаривают с Хэппи на первом этаже.

— Передай это Клинту прямо сейчас. 

— Да, босс.

На то, чтобы облететь здание, Тони понадобилось всего шесть секунд. Он сразу увидел сидящую на газоне Пеппер и Баки на корточках рядом с ней.

— Она в норме, Старк.

— Посмотрим, — приземлившись, Тони тут же опустился на одно колено возле неё и взял за руку. — Милая, как ты?

— В норме, как он и сказал, — слегка испуганным голосом повторила Пеппер. — Меня не задело, — и повернула голову к Баки. — Спасибо. Простите, не знаю, как вас…

— Дорогая, это сержант Барнс, — представил его Тони, чувствуя, как только теперь понемногу отпускает пережитый страх. И, увидев удивление на лице знающей в общих чертах о ситуации с Барнсом Пеппер, добавил: — Он недавно присоединился к Мстителям и сейчас проводит тебя в более безопасное место. Тебя, родню Клинта и Хэппи. Это понятно, Барнс?

— Я всё сделаю, Старк, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Хорошо. 

Тони помог Пеппер подняться и убедился, что она пошла в нужную сторону. Где-то там, за спиной, гремел бой, по общей связи переговаривались члены команды, яростно сражался Танос. А Тони думал о той, кого едва не потерял в очередной раз.

Из-за угла здания показался встревоженный Стив.

— Как она, Тони?

— В норме. Все наши в норме, — отозвался Тони, приходя в себя. Сердце ещё болело, но способность ясно мыслить уже вернулась.

— Это был Барнс, ты видел?

— Я видел всё, что мне нужно, Роджерс. И я понял, что его суперруку мы с Ракетой усилили не зря. Полевые испытания она прошла.

— Ты… Да, хорошо.

К месту боя с Таносом Тони со Стивом рванули вместе.

— Тони, мы уступаем, — не отставая от него, заметил Стив.

— Вижу, что уступаем. ПЯТНИЦА, Вижен установил все подъёмные механизмы?

— Да, босс.

— Тогда врубай!

Земля под Таносом разверзлась к удивлению всех, кто сражался с ним. Миг — и он рухнул в глубокий провал. Ещё пара секунд — и его засыпало сверху.

К приблизившимся Тони со Стивом развернулись все.

— Что это было, Тони? — задал волнующий всех вопрос Роуди, пока к ним подтягивались ещё и те, кто стрелял издалека.

Земля дрогнула от удара снизу.

— Это был наш с Виженом план «Б», — громко сообщил Тони. — Он задержит Таноса минут на пятнадцать, пока мы не придумаем новый план «Б». У кого-нибудь есть идеи, как нам справиться с фиолетовым упырём?

— Прямо сейчас над нами завис корабль ЩИТа, — заявил подошедший Фьюри. — Я могу скомандовать дать залп, если вы уберётесь с поля.

— И скорее всего, он его переживёт, Ник, — возразил Тони. 

— Тогда я вызываю Капитана Марвел.

— Кто бы это ни был, мы справимся и без неё.

— «Неё»? То есть ты в курсе, о ком идёт речь, Старк?

— Что-то такое мелькало, когда я взламывал суперзащищённый архив ЩИТа, — отмахнулся Тони. — Так, ещё идеи? Паучок?

— Я… — оказавшись в центре внимания, Питер немного растерялся. — Я пока не вспомнил подходящего фильма, мистер Старк.

— Жаль.

— Но я заметил, что наш противник стал внезапно сражаться сильнее. 

Переглянувшись, сразу трое колдунов — Стрэндж, Ванда и Локи — направили свою магию на содрогающуюся от ударов снизу поверхность земли, и в заклубившемся сиянии чётко проявились шесть нитей разных цветов, уходящих вглубь и тянущихся по вытоптанному газону к тому месту, где под маскирующими чарами на платформе всё ещё лежала Перчатка Бесконечности.

— Ублюдок! — выразил общее мнение Квилл. — Он тянет силу из Камней!

— Очевидно, время, которое он ими обладал, для него даром не прошло, — согласился с ним Стивен Стрэндж. — Между Таносом и Камнями сформировалась устойчивая связь.

— Значит, нужно эти Камни куда-то отсюда убрать, — предложил Роуди.

— Не выйдет, — покачал головой Тони. — Он их чувствует, а значит, отправится за ними куда угодно.

— Куда не успеем перебраться все мы, — согласился с ним Т’Чалла.

— И мы лишимся преимущества своей территории, — добавила Наташа.

Все помолчали, размышляя.

— А если уничтожить Камни? — предложил Клинт.

— Из всех нас лишь Ванда способна справиться с мощью Камней, — спокойно ответил ему Вижен. — И притом только с одним из них.

— Ну, один — это тоже немало.

— Согласен, — кивнул Тони, одобрительно взглянув на готовую действовать Ванду. — Только это всё же неполное решение проблемы. И у нас осталось четырнадцать минут.

— Полное есть у меня, — заявил дотоле молчавший Локи.

К нему все развернулись.

— Твоей силы на это хватит, брат? — изумлённо спросил Тор.

— Разумеется, нет, Тор, — поморщился Локи. — Но я приведу того, чьей хватит. Мне нужны десять минут и твоя секира. Координаты Биврёста я задам сам.

— Локи…

— Чего ждёте? — нетерпеливо вмешался Тони. — Время уходит. Бегом!

Тор и Локи побежали к платформе, ставшей теперь видимой для всех. Наблюдая за ними, Тони принялся прикидывать, что можно противопоставить Таносу без Камней, и к исчезновению Локи в радужном потоке отнёсся спокойно. Иначе отреагировал на это Ник Фьюри.

— Я не понял: мы что же, теперь будем просто стоять здесь все десять минут и ждать его?

— Не просто, — выступил вперёд Стив. — Всем проверить запасы и перезарядить оружие. Кого бы ни привёл Локи, с Таносом придётся биться нам.

— Капитан, — развернулся к нему Фьюри, пока остальные стали молча выполнять приказ. — Вы что же, в самом деле верите, что Локи вернётся? Да этот поганец удрал отсюда, поджав хвост, и кинул всех нас!

— На него не похоже, сэр.

— Не похоже? Мы говорим о Локи, капитан! — столкнувшись с непрошибаемой уверенностью Стива, Фьюри развернулся к Тони. — Ты что скажешь, Старк?

— Я согласен с кэпом: надо ждать Локи.

— Ясно. Ещё один под гипнозом. Порадуете меня, агент Романофф?

— Я думаю, вам стоит прислушаться к Тони и Стиву, сэр, — флегматично отозвалась Наташа, рассовывая по карманам шокеры.

— Да что с вами такое! — всплеснул руками Фьюри и, поозиравшись, нашёл глазами Клинта. — Бартон! Ну, ты-то хоть скажи.

— Боюсь, я присоединюсь к большинству, сэр, — ровным тоном ответил Клинт, отбирая самые мощные наконечники для стрел. — Локи вернётся. И, возможно, кого-то даже приведёт с собой.

— Да с чего ему возвращаться?! Вы вообще слышите себя? — Фьюри увидел понимание только на лице Марии Хилл. — Бартон! Он же гипнотизировал тебя в прошлом. Вот от кого-кого, но от тебя я такого не ожидал. Снова под гипнозом, а?

— Никакого гипноза, сэр. Просто Локи теперь герой и спаситель детей для землян. От такой славы он не откажется.

Фьюри несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

— Допустим. Но что мешает ему вернуться к своей славе, когда вы выполните всю грязную работу?

— То, что он уже убедился: без его вмешательства нам её не выполнить, — пояснил Стивен.

— Это в вас говорит колдовская солидарность, доктор Стрэндж?

Стивен лишь усмехнулся уголком губ и промолчал, стоя, сложив руки за спиной и уставившись себе под ноги.

— Стрэндж единственный из нас видел будущее, Ник, — Тони переключил внимание на себя. — Ну а мы просто верим нашему новому другу — Северному оленю. Ты немного отстал: среди Мстителей увеличилось число друзей. Сколько минут осталось, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Минута до возвращения Локи, босс. Четыре минуты до обвала защитного слоя над Таносом.

— Тогда надо встречать гостей.   
* * * 

Хрупкая штука — надежда. Первым подлетев к платформе, Тони встал перед ней, стараясь не думать о том, что Локи может всех подвести. Он слышал, как за спиной подтягиваются остальные, и изучал уверенного в себе Тора. 

— Знаешь, куда отправился твой брат?

— Нет, я не успел разглядеть координаты, — помотал головой Тор. — Понял только, что куда-то очень далеко.

— Кто бы сомневался… — фыркнул Фьюри.

— И, похоже, он готов вернуться сюда…

Тор резко вдавил секиру в платформу, создавая Биврёст. С ночного неба хлынул мощный радужный поток, слепя глаза и вызывая желание попятиться, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от него. А когда свечение погасло, на платформе всего в трёх шагах от Перчатки возникли двое: первый — знакомый всем Локи, второго же субъекта Тони увидел впервые в жизни.

Очень стройный и высокий седовласый господин, одетый в неимоверно длинный, подпоясанный красным поясом золотистый халат, сложил ладони на груди и прищурил подведённые чёрным глаза.

— Славно, очень славно, — одобрительно произнёс он.

— Локи, ты совсем рехнулся?! — проревел проморгавшийся Тор. — Как ты мог притащить его сюда?!

— У-у-у, какие мы грозные, — дразняще пошевелил пальцами гость. — Сам Лорд Грома, да ещё и мой чемпион, как я вижу, здесь, — он задержал взгляд на Халке. — Привет.

— Локи! 

— Тс-с, — шикнул на брата Локи.

— Может, всё-таки представишь нам нашего нового друга, олень? — встрял в зарождающийся конфликт Тони. — По-моему, мы не знакомы.

— Разумеется, — светски улыбнулся Локи. — Перед вами сам Грандмастер.

— Что ещё за Грандмастер? — подозрительно прищурил единственный глаз Фьюри.

— Тот единственный, кому по силам нам помочь.

В этот момент над ловушкой для Таноса с грохотом обрушился пласт земли. От послышавшегося оттуда рёва вздрогнули все, кроме гостя.

— Он там, да? — весело спросил он у Локи.

— Да, дорогой друг, — с улыбкой подтвердил тот. — Ты можешь взглянуть.

— Очень, очень любопытно.

Грандмастер с достоинством спустился по ступенькам с платформы и направился к зияющему чёрному провалу мимо расступающихся Мстителей. Проводив его взглядом, Тони повернулся к платформе как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тор схватил Локи за грудки.

— На кой ты притащил его сюда?!

— Успокойся, Тор, — прохрипел Локи.

— Отвечай!

— Тор! — позвал его Стив. — Легионер! Отпусти его и дай ответить.

Хмуро взглянув на Стива, Тор ослабил хватку достаточно, чтобы Локи вывернулся из неё и, дрожа от возмущения, указал рукой на Грандмастера.

— Братец, ты никак лишился рассудка? Это же Грандмастер!

— Тип в банном халате, который держал нас с Халком в плену, пока мы оттуда не свалили. Много их таких!

Локи изобразил звучный фэйспалм.

— И это всё, что ты вынес с Сакаара, Тор? — с жалостью спросил он.

— Ну да. А что такого?

— «Он — Прародитель, первый заблудший и обретённый, создатель Сакаара и зачинатель боёв чемпионов», — повышая голос на каждом слове, процитировал Локи. — Прародитель, Тор! «В любом другом мире мне было бы много миллионов лет», — это его слова. Ты вообще слушал, что он говорил?

— Я думал, он это просто… ради красного словца, — слегка смутился тот.

— Подожди-подожди, — вмешался Тони. — Я вроде бы начинаю улавливать суть. Этот наш гость — он кто-то из богов?

— Самый могущественный из всех, кого ты встречал, — очень серьёзно ответил Локи. — Он один из тех, кто стоял у истоков мироздания, Старк.

— Круто, — одобрительно присвистнул Квилл. — Этот даже посильнее моего папаши будет.

— Значит, и с Камнями Бесконечности он справится? — уточнил Стив.

— Для него они — лишь цветная пыль, капитан, — негромко поведал Стивен. — Такие, как Грандмастер, создают планеты щелчком пальцев безо всякой Перчатки.

Все с возросшим уважением оглянулись на гостя — тот как раз закончил обходить по кругу провал, умилительно поглядывая вниз. И даже Фьюри предпочёл помалкивать, пока Грандмастер шёл обратно. 

— Что ж, хочу заметить, что я не разочарован. Ваш карманный титан прекрасен, просто прекрасен, господа!

— Дорогой друг, — улыбнулся Локи. — Всё как я тебе и обещал.

— Да-да. Ты не обманул.

— Видишь ли, обманы — не мой профиль, — ещё шире улыбнулся Локи, и от его заявления прыснули все.

— Вижу-вижу. Кажется, ты что-то говорил по поводу Камней?

— Они здесь.

Грандмастер прошёл мимо Мстителей к платформе, остановился возле неё и без каких-либо усилий снял все шесть Камней с Перчатки на свою ладонь.

— Симпатичные вещицы. Такие разноцветные и довольно милые… Хочешь, чтобы я уничтожил все шесть?

— Да, — подтвердил Локи.

— Нет! — быстро возразил Тони, и все недоуменно уставились на него.

— Прошу прощения? — уточнил Грандмастер.

— Если вам не трудно, зелёный камушек оставьте. Очень уж полезная вещица, и у нас как раз есть подходящий для её хранения колдун.

— Тони, — тихо вздохнул Стивен.

— Нет, совсем нетрудно, — пожал плечами Грандмастер, выбрал из шести Камень времени и послал его по воздуху к Тони. Стивен как раз успел подойти, чтобы перехватить Камень и заключить его в Глаз Агамотто.

Пока все смотрели на него, Стив вполголоса спросил:

— Тони, зачем?

— Док поклялся защищать этот Камень ценою жизни, кэп. Не хочу проверять, что с ним станет, если его растереть.

— Так, ну всё? Остальные разбирать не будем? — нетерпеливо спросил Грандмастер. 

— Нет, — ответил за всех Тони.

— Как пожелаете.

Резко сжав пальцы в кулак, Грандмастер по одному их разжал, продемонстрировав на ладони лишь горстку цветной пыли и сдунул её. Эта пыль растворилась прямо в воздухе.

— Обалдеть! — выдохнул Питер. — Это просто чума!

— Спасибо, мальчик, — подмигнул ему Грандмастер. — Ты очень милый. Ну а теперь я хотел бы посмотреть на бой супергероев Земли с настоящим титаном. Ты обещал мне занятное зрелище, Локи.

— Дорогой друг, оно будет именно таким, — Локи спрыгнул с платформы и наколдовал для Грандмастера плетёное кресло под зонтиком. — Организуешь мартини, Старк?

— ПЯТНИЦА, обеспечь хороший выбор коктейлей для нашего друга на поле, — сориентировался Тони. 

— Высылаю ботов, босс.

Тем временем из провала высунулись две фиолетовые руки и послышалось грозное:

— Старк!

— Так, перестраиваемся и снова в атаку! — скомандовал Стив. — Без подпитки от Камней мы его добьем. Вперёд!

Мстители дружно исполнили приказ. 

Тони первым взмыл воздух, оценил выражение лица разъярённого титана, практически выбравшегося из ловушки, и вернулся к остальным, приземлившись рядом со Стивеном Стрэнджем.

— Тони, — перехватил его за руку тот. — Пока у нас есть пара секунд, ответь мне: ты ведь оставил этот Камень, чтобы сохранить нашу связь?

— Да с чего бы? — попытался изобразить удивление Тони. — Я решил не рисковать твоей жизнью, док. Ты наверняка слышал, что я кэпу сказал.

— Я слышал, — подтвердил Стивен. — И потому спрошу ещё раз: я ведь прав?

Тони вздохнул. Пусть он и был сейчас в шлеме, но у колдуна оказался очень уж проницательный взгляд. Так и тянуло признаться во всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехах.

— Связь сохранилась бы и без Камня, — со значением добавил Стивен, и Тони сломался.

— Буду знать, — затем высвободил руку. — Ну да, да, ты прав. Не в моих правилах разбрасываться воображаемыми друзьями, док. А теперь прикрой меня, пока я буду атаковать!

Перед ладонями Стивена вспыхнули жёлтые щиты.

— Лети.   
* * * 

Появление зрителя в лице Грандмастера повлияло на команду неожиданно сильно. Оставшегося без магической поддержки Таноса атаковали толпой. Стрелять издалека больше не имело смысла, а потому все Мстители набросились на него.

Под прикрытием Стрэнджа Тони использовал все возможности своего костюма, палил сверху и с боков, временами поглядывая и на остальных: на размахивающих клинками с одинаковой яростью Небулу и Гамору, на сражающихся плечом к плечу асгардских братишек Локи и Тора, на Стива с Барнсом, атакующих Таноса одним щитом на двоих, ловко перекидывая его друг к другу; на неожиданно осознанно действующего Халка и Наташу Романофф с дубинками-шокерами, сидящую на его плечах. Тони видел ребят из Стражей Галактики — именно они сбили с Таноса шлем, а Квилл, повиснув на паутине Питера Паркера, которого, в свою очередь, держали Роуди с Сэмом, повредил застёжки нагрудных щитков. Т’Чалла быстро снял их с титана, чтобы забросить как можно дальше.

Танос стал выдыхаться. Раз за разом, к удивлению Тони, он начал пропускать удары, пока не рухнул на землю, машинально отбиваясь уже лёжа на спине…

И в этот момент Мстители услышали громкие аплодисменты.

— Браво, браво! Это был восхитительный бой.

Подхватив с подноса наполовину наполненный бокал, Грандмастер встал со своего кресла и довольно быстро подошёл к лежащему Таносу.

— Очень, очень достойный экземпляр, Локи. Ты меня прямо порадовал. Я принимаю сделку.

— Друг, ты не пожалеешь, — благодарно кивнул Локи.

— Минуточку! Сделку? Что за сделку? — не понял Роуди.

— Ну как же! — неподдельно удивился Грандмастер. — Локи любезно предложил мне обменять сбежавших с Сакаара Лорда Грома и моего любимого чемпиона Халка на этого очаровательного титана, — он отпил из бокала. — И теперь я заберу его с собой.

— Куда? — это спросил Стив.

— На свою планету, конечно. Он будет выходить у меня на арену и бороться с чемпионами из других миров. О, я уже представляю афиши в ярких цветах!

— Этому не бывать! — злобно проревел Танос и от возмущения сумел-таки подняться на ноги.

В следующую минуту произошло сразу несколько событий: Грандмастер отдал Фьюри подержать свой бокал, бросил в Таноса маленький круглый диск, мигом впившийся ему в шею, и, вытащив из складок халата продолговатый пульт, нажал кнопку.

Танос рухнул на землю, корчась от пробегающих разрядов, — и вот эта мощь, скрытая за маленьким диском, поразила Тони больше всего.

— Как?!

— Дорогуша, ты о чём?

— Не спрашивай, Старк, — тихо посоветовал Локи. 

— А, ты об этой штучке! — понял Грандмастер. — Это пульт от моего обычного дисциплинарного диска. Лорд Грома может подтвердить его эффективность против таких вот дерзких ребят.

— Да уж, могу, — мрачно проговорил Тор.

— Хочешь, дам подержать и тебе? — Грандмастер вытащил из халата ещё один пульт и протянул его Тони. — Можешь, кстати, его оставить — ну, на случай, если ты вдруг опасаешься, что этот милый титан захочет от меня сбежать. Хотя он, конечно, не сможет. Не с моей новой системой охраны.

Держа в руке с виду совсем непримечательный кусок пластика, Тони невольно подумал о том, что для создания некоторых по-настоящему сильных вещей мало быть гением. Для них нужно родиться богом. А ещё — что при первой же возможности попытается просканировать этот пульт всеми доступными способами и понять, что там к чему.

— Здесь одна кнопка и шкала. Что это, регулятор мощности? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Ну да, сейчас она заполнена наполовину, — любезно пояснил Грандмастер.

Тони нажал кнопку, и разряды исчезли. Впрочем, измученный ими Танос сразу подняться не смог.

— А если выставить полную мощность, что будет?

— О, нет, что ты, этого делать не надо! — тут же замахал руками Грандмастер. — Его разорвёт на куски, и здесь будет очень грязно. Он же испортит одежду.

— Вот как.

Держать в руках абсолютное оружие Тони ещё не приходилось. От осознания открывшейся перспективы у него пересохло в горле. 

— Впрочем, если ты этого хочешь… — продолжил Грандмастер, взяв у Фьюри свой бокал. — Так уж и быть.

— Друг? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Локи.

— Я получил удовольствие, наблюдая за вашей замечательной схваткой. И могу себе позволить дождаться другого чемпиона. Хотя… это и правда был выдающийся экземпляр. Тебе решать… как там тебя? Кажется, Старк, да?

— Да, — Тони кивнул.

— Ну, решай.

И отступил в сторону.

Тони застыл, чувствуя, как сильно забилось сердце. В прошлом он видел себя кем угодно: гендиректором крупной компании, механиком, изобретателем, супергероем, но никогда — палачом. И теперь, стоя под взглядами почти трёх десятков людей и существ, вдруг осознал, что не хотел бы когда-либо снова взять на себя эту роль. И решать: кому жить, а кому умереть — даже если речь о таком, как Танос — он тоже не хотел.

Он видел много причин, чтобы выставить регулятор на максимум и нажать-таки кнопку, враз покончить с войной. _Очень_ много причин!

И он видел причины этого _не_ делать.

Сомневаясь в своём выборе, Тони медленно обвёл взглядом остальных — молчаливых и ждущих.

— Тони, мы поддержим любое твоё решение, — твёрдо произнёс Стив.

— Ты не помогаешь, кэп.

Снова стало очень тихо, и даже Танос в ожидании вердикта застыл.

Тони вздохнул. На несколько секунд опустил голову и вновь вздёрнул подбородок.

— Смертная казнь, — чётко произнёс он. — Эта концепция всегда мне казалась слегка недодуманной. Смертную казнь применяют к маньякам, по вине которых люди страдали годами, тогда как виновнику удаётся отмучиться лишь за пару минут. Ну и где здесь справедливость?

— Её здесь нет, — отозвалась Мария Хилл.

— А я о чём? — обрадовался поддержке Тони и повернул голову к Грандмастеру. — Вы сказали, что у вас он будет постоянно выступать на арене, это так?

— О, да, — охотно пояснил тот. — Против него будут выходить лучшие бойцы во Вселенной с самым совершенным оружием. Возможно, кто-то даже его убьёт.

— И на нём постоянно будет дисциплинарный диск?

— Я слегка изменил его после побега Лорда Грома, и теперь его невозможно снять.

— Отлично. Последний вопрос: вы гарантируете, что он не сможет покинуть этот ваш Сакаар? 

— Ну, вы точно не увидите его ближайшие сорок миллионов лет, — пожал плечами Грандмастер. — А потом можете нагрянуть в гости.

— Сорок миллионов лет… — повторил Тони и взглянул на остальных. — Это нам подходит?

Все вокруг покивали.

— Подходит. Забирайте его.

— С превеликим удовольствием!

Грандмастер склонился над Таносом и коснулся его рукой. Вокруг них замерцал серебристый свет, и уже через пару секунд оба исчезли, оставив лишь примятую траву, на которой сиротливо поблёскивал бокал.

— Да чтоб вам! — выругался Фьюри. — Боги, пришельцы, а теперь ещё и Прародители вселенной! Мы не договаривались, что ты будешь вербовать их всех в Мстители, Старк.

— Да ладно тебе, Ник! Мстители только что отразили вселенскую угрозу. Время расслабиться и почивать на лаврах.

— В окружении тех, кого я даже не знаю по именам?

— О, так это легко исправить, — искренне не понял проблемы Квилл. — Я вот, например, Питер Квилл. А ты кто такой будешь, чувак?

Оставив команду знакомиться с Фьюри, Тони отошёл от них и устало активировал связь:

— ПЯТНИЦА, соедини меня с Пеппер.

Та откликнулась сразу.

— Тони?

— Как ты, Пеп?

— Я в порядке. Господи, мы следили за вами по камерам. Всё ведь уже закончилось, правда?

— Да, я думаю, на этом всё. И знаешь, мне тут пришла в голову гениальная мысль: что если нам, не дожидаясь, пока объявится очередной инопланетный упырь, воспользоваться моментом и позвать всех, кто здесь стоит, на нашу свадьбу? А то они разбегутся, и попробуй потом их собрать.

— Я… — Пеппер запнулась. — Я думаю, это хорошая идея.

— Так ты согласна? Супер! Тогда я пошёл приглашать.

Отключив связь, Тони откашлялся и, выйдя вперёд, поднял руки, чтобы привлечь внимание к себе.

— Так, народ, пока мы все тут стоим такой дружной командой, я приглашаю вас на нашу с Пеппер свадьбу. Она будет завтра. Можете не заморачиваться с костюмами, церемонию проведём в нашем узком семейном кругу примерно вот здесь.

— А вы успеете всё подготовить? — усомнился Роуди.

— А то как же! Я ещё лет десять назад написал для этого случая специальный протокол. Кстати, ПЯТНИЦА, активируй протокол «Единорог».

— Уже сделано, босс. 

— Ну, тогда и мы к вам придём, — высказался за всех Стив. — Рад, что вы, наконец, женитесь, Тони.

— Не представляешь, как я этому рад, кэп!

Тони улыбнулся. Стив отзеркалил улыбку, и уже через пару секунд улыбаться и смеяться стали вообще все, пожалуй, лишь теперь поверив, что очередная миссия Мстителей подошла к концу. Измазанные в земле и траве, покрытые синяками и ссадинами Мстители один за другим опускались на порядком вытоптанный газон, пользуясь возможностью отдохнуть.

Тони сделал это одним из первых и, потянув за руку дольше всех сохранявшего суровый вид Фьюри, сумел усадить и его рядом с собой.

« _Мы победили_ ».

На ночном небе мерцали звёзды. Очень скоро из-за здания базы прибежали Пеппер, жена и дети Клинта, и даже Хэппи, и тоже присоединились к тем, кто устроился на траве. Ракета тут же начал просить у окружающих телефон и, получив его от заинтригованной его поведением Марии Хилл, незамедлительно сфотографировал Клинта в кругу семьи.

— Скинете ему потом, ладно? Я пообещал.

— Может, тогда пофотографируете и всех нас?

— Да без проблем!

Позировать неугомонному Реактивному Еноту стали все, и Тони, прижимая к себе свою невесту, с немалым удовольствием на это смотрел. Он уже представлял заголовки завтрашних газет, куда непременно сольют эти снимки в руководстве нового ЩИТа ради укрепления имиджа героев. И он одобрительно поглядывал на Питера Паркера, который сам догадался связаться через лайт-версию ПЯТНИЦЫ — КАРЕН — со своей тётей, чтобы дать ей знать, что совсем не пострадал.

У него не было сомнений в том, что эта битва далеко не последняя, и совсем скоро Мстители получат новый вызов, столкнутся с очередным злодеем и выступят против него плечом к плечу. Вот только…

Мысль о неготовности землян к сколь-либо серьёзной угрозе из космоса не тревожила Тони Старка уже целых одиннадцать минут.

Всё было хорошо.


End file.
